Everybody's Fool
by YouWishICare
Summary: How you live your life will make or break you. What you do or wont do will kill or save you. Either way you're waist deep in deception, lies and drugs. So save me, I'm drowning.
1. Sneakers

**Everybodys Fool**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, cuz if I did they would have totally gotten together already.

A/N: I gave it the title basically because this song by evanesence reminds me of them so much its kinda funny. So Enjoy

-THIS IS A YURI FAN FIC, IF YA DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ. SIMPLE AS THAT.-

* * *

**Sneakers**

"Crap." Soi muttered as her face hit the dirt. She got up and wiped her black t-shirt off. Her converses, dirty and scuffed. _Why is this so hard? _she thought to herself. Months and months of practice still hadn't gotten her any closer to her goal. The old and worn sneakers still hung high on the telephone wires. She could still hear those words. She wanted to be one of them so much she could taste it. Soifon remembered her words. Yoruichi's words.

-

-

_"Anybody who can reach the sneakers that hang above the telephone wires in downtown Tokyo gets to be in the group." Yoruichi stated with her trademark grin, her smile was crooked but white. She held the sneakers they would try to get in her hand. Students all gathered around the goddess and her friends shoving others out the way trying to fight their way to the front to get a better look. The Rouge Kukkaku stood next to her in a red jacket she basically wore all the time and the fool Kisuke with his trademark striped green beach hat._

_"Exactly" Kukkaku stated. "Ya get the hat, ya get with us." She ruffled her already seemingly messy hair after her statement._

_"Meet us by the east stairwell with those nice little kicks and we'll let you join or whatever." Kisuke finished. This was all his idea because he figured they needed an even number in their little crew. He always did have an agitating problem with odd numbers, not that he wasn't okay with his friends of course._

_At that note Yoruichi waved everyone off and they dispersed as the final bell rang dismissing people from school. Soi was the last to walk out. _

_"I'm not interested in something so stupid as to get those shoes." Soi told herself as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder and continued to walk home. On her way she spotted Yoruichi's black Corvette drive by. Her eyes widened automatically at the sight but still she didn't falter. She kept her pace as yoruichis car kept going but as luck would have it curiosity got the best of her and she ran after the car. Soi inwardly struggled and cursed herself for following._

_**'Why am I running after her? I dont care about being one of them!' **__Soi tried to convince herself as she ran but she couldn't help it. As much as she wouldn't admit, Yoruichi was her hero. She looked up to her and wanted to be just like her in a sense. She wanted Yoruichi to know her._

_Soi ran faster as her heart pounded in her chest. The weight of her book bag made it harder to try and keep up but she didn't want to stop. She knew Yoruichi would put up flyers or something about the exact location of the shoes but she didn't care. Soifon took ally ways and short cuts trying to keep her car in sight. When she saw the location Soi stopped a couple feet back. _

_**'Why dont I want them to see me? It's not like they know who I am, so what would it matter?' **__Soi questioned. Sweat adorned her forehead and dripped down to her chin. She hid behind a wall making sure to be out of sight and set her book bag down. She watched Yoruichi closely._

-

_"Well, here it is." Yoruichi stated to her friends. "Now just to make sure it gets up there properly." Her smirk twisted into some what of a tho__ught expression._

_"Well, I could always-" Kisuke offered but before his sentence was finished Yoruichi took four running steps up the pole and gave it a good toss. The shoes hung loosely from the wires. "Help.." Kisuke muttered looking at his friends handy work._

_"That'll have to do for now." Yoruichi stated with her smirk back in its usual place. She looked to her left towards a alleyway wall just beyond the corner. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity._

_"Somethin' wrong, eh?" Kukkaku questioned putting a hand on her friends shoulder._

_"No..nothing. I just..I can swear somebody is following us." Yoruichi took a step forward wondering if she should go see._

_"A'course! It's a public sidewalk Yoruichi. A lot of people must have been followin' us." Kukkaku said giving her an all knowing smirk._

_"Yeah but.." Yoruichi retorted. She could swear she felt another specific presence besides the ones around them already. Somebody was watching them._

_Kisuke grabbed her shoulder. "Its probably nothing Yoru-chan." He stroked his stubble coated chin with his other hand._

_"Yeah, your probably right. After all, curiosity killed the cat, did it not?" Yoruichi questioned, a chuckle evident in her voice. _

_Kisuke, Kukkaku and her all scurried back into her car. "And didn't I tell you don't call me that?" came Yoruichi's voice from within._

_"Ow!" came Kisukes reply from the car as they drove off._

_As they turned the corner Soi stepped out from her hiding spot dragging her book bag along behind her. She put it down, took a good look at the shoes, and took a running start at the pole only being able to take two steps and fell. Covering the back of her head she hit the ground with a thud. From there on she worked on trying to get the shoes._

_At first several kids showed up. But after many failed they began to disappear one by one. In the end only Soi was left. _

_-_

_-_

Soifon took a good look at the pole. This would be her eighth weekend working on getting those shoes. She took another run at the pole but was stopped by someone calling out to her.

A boy about her height maybe even shorter with white hair that stuck out in all directions walked to her. "Hey, I wouldn't go running up there again. You could get hurt."

"Whats my well being to you?" Soi questioned as her brow quirked with curiosity. _'Who is this kid?'_

"Its nothing to me. But I live around here and I've seen you lately. You've been here for the longest time and you still haven't gotten them. Why dont you just get a ladder?"

"A...ladder.." Soi thought considering it a smart move but her mind pushed the suggestion away. "No! Then that would be cheating." Soi frowned as she took a good look at the shoes. "Besides, who are you?" She asked pointing a finger at the boy in front of her.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." He said, his tone serious. "Leader of the tenth division."

"Tenth division?" Soi muttered questioningly.

"Oh? right.." Toushiro stated. "Well then, just be on your way." He flashed his emblem on his jacket of a dragon that looked to be made of ice. "But remember, don't start causing trouble around here. This is my area." And with that he was gone.

"The hell?" Soi asked herself. _What was that emblem? Is he some sort of gangster? _Soi asked herself looking back at the shoes again. She took a couple feet back, preparing herself for the run.

-

Yoruichi sat in the front seat with Kisuke. No one had come in with the shoes in two months and they figured now is the time to get it.

"I still can't believe no one showed up." Kisuke said adjusting his beach hat over his scraggly blond hair.

"Hm..well, it _**was **_pretty high up there. I guess no one's as good as us, eh?" Yoruichi asked more to herself if any as she smirked at her friend.

"I guess, but maybe we should wait longer." Kisuke suggested taking off his hat, now examining it.

"Wait longer? Why? Its been two months, who could still be there?" Yoruichi questioned him looking at her aloof friend from the corner of her eye.

Kisuke didn't answer. "Oh look.." he muttered as rain started pouring from the sky.

"Rain.." Yoruichi mumbled to herself as well. "Maybe we should wait until its over." She said keeping her eyes on the road now.

"No no!" Kisuke waved his hand in front of his face. "With this new extended claw grabber, we'll be in and out, I promise!"

He heard Yoruichi growl in the back of her throat. "But..I hate the rain."

"Then I'll go." Kisuke smiled. "See? compromise."

Yoruichi didn't answer but continued driving in the rain. She really didn't want to go but something in her mind just said 'do it', and so she did. With that mental note in mind the rain came down harder. The patter was calming yet almost thunderous.

-

Soi felt a raindrop on her head. She looked up at the sky. _'Dang it!' _Soi mentally cursed herself. She stood some feet back and got down into position. The rain began to fall harder clouding her vision. Her short hair clung to her face as her braids hung down her back. Her t-shirt began to stick closely to her skin. The sound of thunder cracked the air and she was off. She sprinted those couple of feet and forced her powerful legs to push her higher up the pole. She felt her footing slip and she grabbed the pole with her hands still using her other leg to give her one more boost. Soifon reached her hand out, she could feel the shoe lace in her grasp. With one swift movement she grabbed the shoelace pulling the shoes off the pole.

"Finally.." she whispered as her body plummeted onto the concrete. She hit with a loud thud.

-

Yoruichi and Kisuke drove along the streets of downtown Tokyo. "Hey, are you sure this is where we left it?" Yoruichi questioned as she looked down the street. They hadn't reached their destination but she decided to look ahead to see shoes dangling in the rain.

"I'm more than positive.." Kisuke smiled. "I have an elephants memory, you know...and an elephants somethin' else if you catch my drift." he nudged at Yoruichi's arm.

"You're a goddamn pervert you know that?" Yoruichi chuckled punching Kisuke hard in the arm. "Besides, I've known you since we were kids. You think I dont know by now what you got? elephant..psh.." the goddess rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey, I resent that!" Kisuke yelled at his long time friend rubbing his sore arm. For a girl she sure has one hell of a slugger punch.

As they neard their destination Yoruichi slowed down. "Hey, whats that..?" She asked as she saw a figure laying on the ground.

Kisuke struggled to see through the storm around them. "It looks like..a girl."

"What??" Yoruichi questioned as the pulled to a stop. Immediately she jumped out the car towards the figure. She knelt down beside her and scooped her head into her arms. "Hey, kid you okay?!" Yoruichi yelled trying to get a response.

"I got it..I finnally grabbed it.." Soi muttered.

"Whats that?" Yoruichi asked. She looked at the girls hand and noticed the shoes that were in her grasp. She looked at the wire hanging above their head. The shoes that decorated them for months was no longer there. "I cant believe someone actually stayed and tried to get them..." she muttered and shook her head.

Kisuke looked at the girl. "Hey, isn't that the sophmore Soifon Shaolin?" he questioned staring at her as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Soifon, eh?" Yoruichi asked as she picked up the girl in her strong tan arms. "Lets get you to the hospital..you might have pneumonia."

"Mm." Soi said as her last reply. After that she drifted into a very quiet sleep. _Was that Yoruichi? _she asked herself._Her body is warm...that's nice._

Kisuke opened the back door to her car and Yoruichi layed Soi down on the back seat. She wished she had something warm to put on the girl so instead she turned her heat up in the car hoping to lower the risk of the girl actually getting sick. Removing her hand from the heating controls she noticed it was tinged red. _Shit! _Yoruichi cursed inwardly. She didn't know the girl but for some reason it brought out protective instincts.

"She might have a concussion." Yourichi told her friend, her voice going from playful to serious in an instant.

"How do you-" Kisuke questioned but was cut off by Yoruichi showing him her blood stained palm. His face turned serious too as he looked at their new 'guest' in the back seat.

"Don't worry," Yoruichi stated reassuringly. "We'll get you to a hospital." She said thinking that maybe the girl can hear her. A smile graced Yoruichis beautiful yet dripping wet features again. Yoruichi clutched the gears and shifted them driving off in the storm towards the hospital hoping they make it in time.

As they turned the corner the sneakers Soi worked so hard to gain lay in the rain. Soaked as a rememberance. She had won. Those worthless torn sneakers were the beginning of an adventure.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is just a first chapter so leave a reply! I accept all comments and criticism. Not flamers! This is indeed a Yuri so if it isn't your cup of tea you shouldn't read it.

Anyway, later my fellow readers!


	2. You've got spunk

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: I dont update quick, and sometimes I get lazy. If theres ever a time where fans want me to update more quickly you have to nag me about it or else it might take awhile. With that note here is the second chapter. Do enjoy.

* * *

**You've got spunk**

Soi woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor and the smell of disinfectant. Her vision was hazy and her head throbbed painfully. She reached her hand up to her head and felt a bandage wrapped underneath her bangs. "What..?" She questioned quietly.

"Good to see your up." a voice called from next to her.

Soi jumped automatically from the unfamiliar voice but it only allowed her headache to worsen. "Ow.." So groaned as her head and spine throbbed in complaint to her sudden movement. Just then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay down. Are you trying to stay here?" The still foreign voice asked her.

"No.." Soi layed back down in the bed hesitantly. _Who is this? sounds like a girl..but the voice is familiar.._. "Who are you?" Soi questioned. "My vision is alittle..hazy."

She heard a chuckle. "Yeah well..your the first to ask me that. Its me, Yoruichi? from your school."

Soifons' eyes jerked open at her name. "Yoruichi?" She didn't turn to look at her guest but instead stared at patterns along the ceiling. "What are you.." her voice stuck in her throat at the sound of her idols name. "What are you doing here?" She looked the other way as her vision began to correct itself.

"What am I doing here? How rude, are you trying to say you don't want me around?" Yoruichi chuckled leaning an elbow on the side of Sois' hospital bed resting her chin on the back of her palm.

"N-no..thats not what i'm saying." Soi corrected quietly. _Why am I so nervous? I thought this is what I wanted, for Yoruichi to finally acknowledge me._ Soifons' brow furrowed and turned into a scowl of thought.

"Oh? Someone looks a bit cranky." Yoruichi joked. "C'mon, lighten up. By the way, your parents came to visit but you were out cold. I just came in not too long ago. You were gone for a day you know..but i guess you woke up just for me!" She stated playfully trying to get a conversation going. With no luck, Soi continued to stay quiet.

_Come on, say something._Soi told herself. She felt ashamed that as soon as Yoruichi acknowledged her existence she decides to shut down. "O-oh...." Soi finally managed to say. "Thats..nice."

"Hm?" Yoruichi questioned. "You know, you can at least look at me when you talk to me. Is it _**that**_ hard? After all..I was the one who saved you."

Soi finally worked herself to turn her head toward the one person she admired so much. When she did her breath hitched in her throat. She looked into Yoruichis beautiful golden eyes, almost similar to that of a cat.

"Thats better." Yoruichi chuckled. "So..your name is Soifon?" She asked looking at the clipboard next to her bed.

Soifons heart pounded hard in her chest. "Yeah..its..Soi." She choked. Hopefully she didn't hear that. Soi felt heat rush to her face as she looked at Yoruichis flawless caramel skin. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, you ok? Your face is kind of red. Are you catching a fever?" Yoruichi asked, her voice filled with pure concern.

"N-no. Don't...get your hand off my face." Soi demanded. A scowl replaced her slightly shocked look. She took Yoruichi's hand and removed it. For a split second she felt what seemed like electricity work its way through her nerves but she chose to ignore it.

"Alright fine.." Yoruichi respected Soi's wishes and kept her hands to herself. "You dont have to be rude you know? I was only concerned."

"Why?" Soi snapped back. She didn't know why she suddenly seemed so frustrated with the goddess, she just was.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Yoruichi asked. Her brow creased a bit but she never lost that playful gleam in her eyes.

"Why do you care? You didn't know who I was until that day you found me." Soi stated as she looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

Yoruichis mouth hung slightly open trying to give the girl some sort of response but couldn't. She herself didn't know why she cared enough to check up on her, to sit by her bedside for hours, to stick around after everyone else left. She had no idea.

"I don't..know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yoruichi responded. She shrugged looking back at Soi. At that moment when she looked at her she realized how soft Soifons skin had looked. It looked just as smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Oh..then..I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama." Soi muttered apologizing. She knew who Yoruichi was, her dad was amazingly rich with one of the largest corporate businesses taking the world by storm. He was a force to be reconed with, and Yoruichi was his heir. She was trained in business skills and compromising. She was as popular as she was beautiful and a senior at her school. Yoruichi made a deadly combination of smarts and beauty. To say the least, if you were friends with her you were top notch.

Yoruichi groaned. "Ugh, please don't add titles. I hate that." She poked Soi's arm playfully. "People have been calling me that since I was young. It really gets on my nerves. Just call me Yoruichi." then she flashed Soi her trade mark crooked grin.

Soi looked away for a second when she felt a blush begin to creep up on her again. "Y-yeah. Okay Yoruichi."

Yoruichi continued to stare at Soi who looked in the other direction. Soi then looked back at Yoruichi for a split second then looked away. Yoruichi noticed the color of her eyes. They were grey. Not a solid gray but a misty gray. Almost like liquid steel.

"Nice.." Yoruichi muttered.

"What?" Soi asked.

"I said.." Yoruichi began but was caught when her cell phone rang. "Hold on.." reaching into her pocket she pulled out her black razor. "Hello?" she answered happily.

_"Yoruichi..you know we have an appointment to make. I have the cargo and we gotta go. You cant spend all day with that kid you know."_

"I know Kisuke, I know. Geeze, I'll be down in a sec.."

_"Better hurry. We have until two thirty other wise they're gonna leave." Kisuke reminded her._

_"Yeah, c'mon. We ain't got all day for you to spend with your little bee up there." Kukkaku added._

"Oh, Kukkaku's there today?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi continued to look at her continuing her conversation. Yoruichi said some 'mmhm's' and 'okay's' then hung up. "So..?" Soi questioned.

Yoruichi stood up and put the phone in her pocket. "I said..nice."

"Nice..whats nice?" Soi asked again. Sure they were alot of questions but still she couldn't help it. Suddenly the goddess comes to visit her and no answers as to why?

"Nothing..well. Gotta go my little bee." Yoruichi said as she winked and headed towards the door.

"Little bee?" Soi sat up at the name. Her brows furrowed and she looked confused a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah..my little bee..you got spunk, and that makes your stinger." With that Yoruichi left the room and headed down towards Kisuke and Kukakku.

Soi sat in her hospital bed playing with the thin cotton sheets. A blush warmed her face even though her expression remaind that of a slight scowl. _She said I was __**her**__ little bee.._

_-_

_-_

Yoruichi finally exited the building jogging slightly. A smile graced her features.

"Well well, doesn't someone look over joyed?" Kisuke said playfully covering his mouth with his fan.

"Oh, shove a cork in it why don't ya?" Yoruichi punched his arm and turned to Kukkaku who in turn gave her a high five. "So, what are we rollin on?" Yoruichi asked as they walked to the trunk.

"Two pounds of meth." Kukkaku informed her patting the packages that sat in the trunk under some blankets.

"Meth? we don't deal with meth.." Yoruichi stated. "That's not our area. District eleven deals with this real hard stuff."

"Well it looks like now we do." Kisuke finished rubbing his stubble.

"Father..your giving us too much.." Yoruichi groaned.

"Well..Gotta deal with the hand you were dealt no?" Kukakku said as they climbed into her black cadillac escalade.

"Yeah I guess.." Yoruichi mumbled as Kukkaku turned the car on and drove off to the appointment they had to make.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the chapter, leave a review please!


	3. Drug dealings

Everybody's Fool

A/N: Im on a writing spree! Ive been struck by the lighting of inspiration.

Disclaimer: No seriously. I dont own bleach.

* * *

**Memories and Drug dealings**

Yoruichi shifted in the back seat as she stared out the window. _Father, we're only kids. You're getting us in waist deep. Soon we wont be able to crawl out..How long until I end up like mother? or brother? how long until I end up like you? I'm following in your example. I don't want to do this anymore but I cant find my way out._

Kukakku looked back at her friend from the drivers seat. Every time she glanced back Yoruichi seemed to be in a trance. She looked over at Urahara in the passenger seat who gave her the exact same look.

"Ya okay back there?" Kukakku asked only seemingly concerned for her friend.

Yoruichi snapped out of her light daze from the window. "Huh?"

Kukakku chuckled silently. "I asked if ya were 'kay back there. Ya looked kinda dazed."

Yoruichi smiled her trademark grin, albeit a foux one, to cover her true thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine! I'm just a little tired that's all. You know, with me staying with Soi almost all night long."

Urahara smiled beyond his hat. "Mmm..you know, I think you better tell her what you are ahead of time before you're in waist deep with her too." Kisuke stated looking straight ahead, fan still in hand.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi smirked as she leaned on the door of the car.

"You know what I mean." Kisuke responded slyly.

"Yeah." Kukakku added. "Ya do this all the time. Ya meet one, then you leave them or they leave you cuz they get caught up in your redicious life of lies, drugs and deception."

"Thats what what." Kisuke finished at his friend as he put his fan down and pointed a finger at ther through the mirror.

"Hey! no need for a double team, sheesh. Besides, I don't like her like that. I mean, I only met her the other day! How can I fall for someone just like that. None the less i'm straight." Yoruichi stated biting back retaliation quickly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Kukakku chuckled.

"HEY! YOU AND ME WERE A ONE TIME DEAL THAT'S ALL!" Yoruichi yelled at her rouge friend. She huffed and crossed her arms like a child and refused to look at her.

"One time deals don't make ya straight no more Yoruichi." Kukakku added finally with a grin. Yoruichi just huffed in return.

"Whatever.." She mumbled from the back seat. Kisuke smiled from ear to ear.

"I had no idea you two were in item before!" Kisuke laughed thunderously. "Who was the seme and who was the uke?" He gave a curious glance to Kukakku who kept her eyes on the road.

"We swaped it up from time to time.." Kukakku told him truthfully, a smile present on her features now as well.

Yoruichi sunk lower in the back seat. She hated bringing up this past. That was freshman year of high school. She couldn't help it! she was attracted to the rough woman. She was going through changes!

"Leave me alone.." Yoruichi mumbled from the back. You could easily hear the annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Bet your father didn't condone did he..?" Kisuke asked as his cheeks tinged pink with a perverted blush. Kukakku hit him in his rib.

"Thanks Kuakku.." said Yoruichi.

"Anything for a former lover." Kukakku chuckled. Kisuke let out a low snicker with her.

"Hush it." Yoruichi barked. "And no, Kisuke, he didn't know of us."

"Then how did Kukakku end up in the drug business?" Kisuke questioned. Until now he never really bothered to ask.

Kuakku and Yoruichi both exchanged glances. "Well..." Kuakku started. "I actually met her through drugs..I remember when I first met little missy back here."

"Hey!" Yoruichi yelled at her.

"Hush it, I'm tellin a story.." Kuakku barked back playfully. "Any way...."

-

_"Well?" Yoruichi asked the tough looking girl in front of her._

_"Yeah, this is it. Guys, unload the truck." Kuakku ordered as she took the money and handed it to Yoruichi still never loosing her grip. "You sure this is twenty pounds of weed?"_

_"Am I sure? Is the sky blue? are you as ugly as you are tough? I think the answer is obvious." Yoruichi smartassed._

_"What you call me?" Kukakku asked now frustrated with her. She yanked the money back._

_"Hey, gimmie that back! I made my end of the deal and I want that cash!" Yoruichi made a grab for it but missed._

_"I ain't ugly punk. Now, you want that money you better be prepared to fight for it." Kuakku whipped out a four inch pocket knife from her back pocket and pointed it at Yoruichi. "You want it, come get it. Your fightin the captain of district five bitch!"_

_"Psh, Captain of District two. My dad owns your leader! my dad owns you!" Yoruichi yelled._

_"Yeah, Yer dad! but yer dad ain't you now is he?" Kukakku circled her opponent carefully._

_Yoruichi suddenly felt nervous. Her men decided they wanted to intervene but Yoruichi stopped them. "I'll handle this myself guys.." she said in monotone. Yoruichi felt a bead of sweat drop from her forehead and Kukakku lunged._

_Yoruichi jumped back dodging the sudden attack. __**'This chick is for real!'**__ she thought to herself as she went to grab her knife from her pocket._

_Kukakku was too fast though. A spinning roundhouse kick caught Yoruichi off guard as she lifted her arm preventing it from hitting her directly in her temple. Kukakku didn't to give her a chance to strike or recover. She kicked off from her standing foot and lunged again aiming for Yoruichis throat. Yoruichi thought fast and took the trash can top in the ally way to block the attack. Her knife peirced through easily and stood mere centimeters from Yoruichis face. Bringing her hand under Kuakku hit Yoruichi with a hard hit to the stomach._

_**'Nows my chance!'**__Yoruichi thought as she grabbed Kukakkus wrist and swung her around into the pile of trash. Kuakku landed with a loud 'umph' and Yoruichi stripped the knife from her hand. Giving a good knee to the stomach while she was down, Yoruichi struck her face one good time._

_"Why you!" Kukakku growled angrily then stopped when she felt hollow steel touch her forehead._

_Yoruichi pressed the gun barrell closer to Kukakkus forehead. "Now I want my money..now." She ordered removing the safety from the gun. Kukakku heard the click._

_"Okay okay!" Kukakku admitted in defeat. "Here's your money!" She took the cash out her pocket and tossed it at Yoruichis men._

_"Good" Yoruichi hissed at her. "But don't think you're off the hook."_

_Kukakku began to sweat. '__**Dear god don't let me die here'. **__Kukakku prayed. Then Yoruichi pulled the trigger._

_Kukakku's eyes reactivly closed to the sound of the trigger being pulled. She expected to be dead. Where was the light? where was the split second of pain? she opened her eyes to the sound of a slight chuckle._

_"What the?" Kukakku questioned as she looked up at a smiling Yoruichi._

_Yoruichi flashed her gun and showed her the empty clip. "Scared you didn't I?"_

_Kukakku smiled at her. "yeah, you kinda did. I gotta give it to you kid, you got real moxy."_

_Yoruichi shook her hand. "Thanks. So do you, and just to set things straight, you're not ugly." she said smiling at the woman._

_"Yeah..thanks." Kukakku said shaking her hand back._

_-_

"And so that's the story." Kukakku finished still driving to their destination. "Not too long after I quit that and joined Yoruichi. Like you, I didnt officially join the group. I just kinda helped the group out, ya get me?"

"Yeah, I get it." Kisuke said smiling as he looked back at Yoruichi who now had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I remember that." Yoruichi smiled. "We were only fifteen then."

"Yep!" Kukakku smiled at her friend in the backseat. "How did you and Kisuke meet?"

"Oh!" Kisuke yelled excitedly. "We met long before you and her! Our familes were close corporate friends. We became close through that and as her family got involved in drugs so did mine, then me. Its a cycle." Kisuke explained quickly.

"Ah, so it's as simple as that." Kukakku said as more of a statement rather than a question.

They soon pulled around back of an old abandoned warehouse. The area was a bit shabby. Shaded and worn out. Perfect place for someone to be hiding in. They sat out back. Not yet two thirty but close. A bald man dressed in a black undershirt and vest with the sleeves rolled up and a dark red tie came from out the shadows. His pants were black and went well with his black leather shoes. The clothes of a true mobster. Two other men joined him. One looked very much like a metro-sexual and the other was huge with an eye patch. He wore a black shirt with a long coat.

"Well well..." The tall one stated. "Looks like the chavalry has arrived." His voice was deep and threatening.

Kukakku, Kisuke and Yoruichi stepped out of the car. They looked at the tall man.

"Hey," Yoruichi started. "Aren't you the leader of district eleven? Zaraki right? Shouldn't you be handling the drugs we're giving you?"

"Yeah." Zaraki stated. "But, I cant use the cargo I deal out thats why your delivering it to me. Lets just say I've gotten a habit for this chemical made shit."

Yoruichi just stared at him as she motioned for Kukakku and Kisuke to unload the cargo. They knew Zaraki was trouble so they each carried guns in their pants just near the small of their backs.

"Why don't you deal in these types of narcotics anymore?" Yoruichi questioned as she got some of the meth from out the back.

"I'm dealing with foreign drugs now. Even more illegal." Zaraki explained letting out another thunderous laugh. His smile almost had a deadly feel to it. Something around this man didn't feel right and Kisuke and Kukakku knew it too.

Yoruichi set the drugs down next to his feet and she held out her hand. "Cash. Now."

"I know what you want." Zaraki smiled at her playfully yet evilly. "Ikakku!" he yelled at the bald man. He came forward and handed Yoruichi her cash.

Yoruichi counted every dime, making sure she counted correctly she re-counted. "Your short three hundred." She stated in monotone. Now was not the time for anyone to be giving her difficulties.

"Oh, I know. Tell you father I'll have it later." Zaraki smirked as he picked up his drugs and turned to his heel.

"Stop right there." Yoruichi ordered. Zaraki heard the click of a gun. Her safety was turned off. "I won't hesitate to shoot you." she threatened. Her hands were already stained with blood. This would be no different than before.

"Oh? Looks like somebody wants a fight.." Zaraki growled intensely in the back of his throat. At that statement he turned around and pointed his automatic shot gun at Yoruichi.

She at first was shocked. _'How did he hide that?' _she questioned thinking her analytical skills were off. "I'm not scared of that. People have had bigger guns than that pointed at me."

Kisuke and Kukakku neared Yoruichis sides. They both pulled out their guns. Kukakku wielded a phantom while Kisuke held a semi-automatic sub machine gun.

"Ikkakku! Yumichika!" Zaraki yelled for his comrades. They both pulled out the same Smith and Wesson silver revolver. They both pointed at Kukakku and Kisuke who then turned their aim from Zaraki to them.

"Lets not forget who your messing with.." Yoruichi growled menicangly. "Now just give me the three hundred you owe and I'll be on my way. Because I can't let you walk without it."

Zaraki simply laughed at Yoruichi and her threats making her all the more angry. "No way! I'll give you three hundred if you beat me! I'm acheing for a good fight. Besides..lets not forget..you're on _**my**_ playground." He reminded her as men began to swarm out the warehouse.

Suddenly Yoruichi, Kukakku and Kiskue got very nervous. They were out numberd one hundred to three, and they _**all **_hand guns.

* * *

A/N: Ooh..Intense? I sure think so. God lets just hope no one dies this early in the story! Well anyway, kudos to youdos and bye bye!


	4. Just got harder

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Thanks for reviews! I really couldnt keep this chapter in my thoughts for long! I just really had to get this one out. Enjoy.

* * *

**It just got harder**

Yoruichi took a step backwards. She clutched her gun tighter never removing her aim from Kenpachi. Kukakku and Kisuke moved back with her trying to distance themselves from the swarm of gangsters exiting the warehouse. Yoruichi gave Kisuke a side glance, then to Kukakku who in turn gave her a 'think quick' look. Yoruichi smirked as she reached into her back pocket for an alarm her father gave her in case of an emergency.

"Hey! Keep those hands where I can see them." Kenpachi yelled cocking his shotgun.

"Don't worry.." Yoruichi stated calmly. "I'm not doing anything."

"Don't give me that shit." Kenpachi grumbled. "Take out what you've got in your back pocket. Now."

Yoruichi smiled and obeyed Zaraki's command as she took out a small detection device. "See? Nothing big." She bent down slowly and placed it on the ground.

"What's that? a bomb?" Zaraki asked motioning towards it with his gun.

"Do you think I would put a bomb this close to me?" Yoruichi smartassed him.

"Ya never know. You could be a kamikaze. Suicide fighter." Zaraki smiled. He nodded his head towards the device. "Yumichika, get it. Find out what it is."

Yumichika walked towards the small device at Yoruichis feet. She counted down. _Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

He picked it up and brought it back to Zaraki. "I cant tell what it is. It has a symbol on it of some sort but..its beeping."

Zaraki looked at it. "A bomb? Detection device?" He asked as he examined it.

_Six, five, four.._

Yoruichi for a split second took her aim off Kenpachi and fired. As the sound of bullets peirced the air Kuakku, Kisuke and Yoruichi did a duck and roll and hid behind Kuakku's van. One of Kenpachis men was hit in his trachea as he fell to the ground spurting blood from his neck. On reaction Kenpachi took his gun and began firing at Kuakkus van.

"Aw, no! My van! not my baby!" Kuakku complained as shots were fired into the side of her van. They could hear the loud thunder of Kenpachis shot gun firing off.

"Quit complaining!" Yoruichi yelled. "Our lives are at stake!" _three, two, one.._

Suddenly three large white vans came around the corner and did a power slide into the area behind the warehouse running over several of Kenpachis men leaving them dead. Zaraki turned around and shot at one of the vans blowing out a tire. Yoruichi went under Kukakkus now destroyed van and fired her gun. The bullet pierced through Kenpachis achilles tendon. He fell to the ground in pain as his expression turned even more frightening.

"Oh! What a fun match!" He yelled excitedly.

Several people from district ten swarmed out the three white vans, all carrying AK47's and sub machine guns and pointed it towards Kenpachi. He was outnumbered and he knew it. He let out a thunderous laugh of defeat as Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth devision stepped forward with his right hand woman Rangiku Matsumoto. Yoruichi, Kuakku and Kisuke stood on either side of him all aiming their guns toward his head.

"Well well..so thats what it was then. A back up detection device. Weak but smart. I give you my praise Shihouin." Zaraki said in defeat as he placed his shotgun down before him.

Toushiro motioned for Matsumoto to retreive his weapon. As she did he stepped forward aiming his gun at Kenpachis head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zaraki asked as he looked at the small yet fearsome white haired captain in front of him.

"Kenpachi.." Toushiro started. "There is no excuse for your behavior. I would shoot you dead right now and there is no reason I shouldn't. Although, I was given exact order by captain Shihouin-sama _**not **_to kill you. After all, you do run his most valuable drug area."

Kenpachi laughed. "Is that so?" He looked towards Yoruichi who had a very displeased look upon her face. "Well, I guess I do owe you your three hunded don't I?"

"Yeah..you do." Yoruichi stated in monotone. Her eyes narrowed at the brutal and ruthless drug dealer.

Kenpachi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three hundred extra and tossed it at Yoruichis feet. "Here ya go little missy." He said smiling widely.

Kisuke leaned down to pick up the cash they earned. Kuakku was seen leaning on her cadillac looking nearly torn seeing her car filled with bullet holes.

"There is no reason why I shouldnt rid you of your position now." Toushiro said motioning for his men to get back in the vans.

Kenpachi simply laughed. "Like you have the power to do so little boy."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes at him. "No. Not generally, but I am the leader as of this moment and if I saw fit I would. Now, I'll let you go with a warning this time. Next time around you start trouble I will not hesitate to rid you of your life instead." With that he turned to his heels and got back in the van.

Kenpachi stood up and dusted himself off. He limped on his injured ankle away from them. "There won't be a next time. Learn from this boy, never let your enemy go unless they are completely secured in a prison or certifiably dead."

Yoruichi, Kukakku and Kisuke stared as he limped away over the dead bodies of his men and back into the warehouse. Those who werent dead or those simply injured by contact with the vans limped away along with him. Yoruichi looked at the young leader about to get back into the van. Toushiro turned toward them.

"Need a ride?" He asked looking at Kukakkus now destroyed car.

"My baby!" Kukakku yelled touching her car. "You have no idea how much this cost! Its gone! It's gone!"

Yoruichi grabbed her friends shoulders and brought her towards the van along with Kisuke by her side as they stepped over mounds of dead bodies.

"So." Yoruichi started looking at the hundreds of dead men around them. "Who's gonna clean this up. This'll be all over the news you know."

"Don't worry." Toushiro stated as he shifted over in the van making room for the three. "The clean up crew of district four will deal with this mess. They should be here any minute now."

As they got in Kisuke was the last and closed the door behind him. One by one the white vans rolled out from behind the warehouse. People stared in shock and startlement from the sound of gun shots. As they drove down the streets they saw more white vans headed in the opposite direction.

"Well there's our clean up crew." Kisuke muttered to himself as they rode out.

-

-

Soi still sat in her hospital bed staring at the clock. Yoruichi had left some time ago and even though she didn't really promise Soi that she would come back she still hoped. It was nice to know that Yoruichi cared about her. Soi's food sat on the side of her bed on a tray she had finished some time ago. Yoruichi had been gone for at least two hours. She layed back deciding to relax and thinking if she wanted to come back, she would. Just as Soi closed her eyes she heard the door knob click. She hopped up in her bed hoping maybe Yoruichi did decide to come back but instead it was Dr. Retsu.

"Oh.." Soi sighed. "Dr. Retsu"

"Good morning Ms. Shaolin. How are you doing?" Dr. Retsu asked holding a clipboard filling out information sheets.

"Im..fine." Soi said quietly.

"Thats good." She said still looking down at the clipboard she then handed to Soifon. "Well, here are your release form papers. I'll be back in a bit to pick them up." With that Dr. Retsu left the room.

Soi held the clipboard on her lap as she began fillin it out with the pen that was attached to it. '_Don't feel so attached' Soi _she told herself '_like she said, she was only here because she wanted to make sure I was alright'._She forcefully pushed any thoughts like that out the back of her mind. After all, she was sure Yoruichi didn't like her like that. Tomorrow at school Yoruichi wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. Same like very other day. Once she was healed she would go back to her life of blending in with the shadows.

-

-

Yoruichi sunk lower into her lounge chair in her empy apartment house with Kukakku and Kisuke. She could have afforded larger but why bother? She was only one person.

Yoruichi sighed. "Maybe I should go check on Soi." She mumbled as she leaned her face into the palm of her hand, her elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"Yer gettin too concerned Yoruichi." Kukakku told her as she lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. "She's just a kid ya found on the street."

"Yeah but she worked so hard trying to get those shoes. She's one of us now. We kind of promised that." Yoruichi explained as Kukakku took a drag. "And please, please do that outside. For Christ sake."

"Geeze, sorry." Kukakku apologized stepping out towards Yoruichis balcony.

Kisuke smiled at her. "Just don't get the poor girl involved in this. She looks innocent enough. You don't want to have her life on your conscience do you? remember your mom and brother."

"I know, I know!" Yoruichi yelled exasperatedly as she grabbed her hair. "I don't want another life on my hands. Maybe it's best if I don't get too close."

Kisuke tilted his hat far over his eyes. "Exactly.."

* * *

A/N: Let's just hope Yoruichi can check herself before she gets too deep with Soi because shes already neck deep in drugs.


	5. You flirt, I flirt, we all flirt

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: So heres the next chapter. I think I may add a bit of flirty flirty, no? anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**You flirt, I flirt, we all flirt**

Soi sat in her chair propping her arm up on the desk to rest her head. She had been over the same material for hours and hours.

It was to no surprise that exams were in the upcoming month but she hadn't expected her teachers to be piling the homework on so much. It frustrated her to the part of no return when she began practicing material she had no idea how to do. _'Stupid advanced classes..' _Soi cursed. If it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't even be in this situation of trying to get at least half of this done before it reaches midnight.

That day she came back from the hospital she nearly fell over in shock. Her parents said the daughter of Nematsai Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin, had braught her work to the front office to give to Soifons parents. Soi questioned how Yoruichi had gotten her schedule but then thought solemnly to herself. _'She has her ways, why bother asking?'_

After reviewing again, then once more, Soi placed her make up work in a bright yellow folder and placed it in her bag for the next morning. Standing up, Soi looked at herself in her closet mirror. _'Ugh..I look miserable.'_Soifon thought _'But..'_Soi began to feel the bandages underneath her bangs. She still had hope that Yoruichi wanted to be her friend even after she left and never bothered to come back. Not even to check if she was alright. But then again, the doctors did say that she was stable so why would she have to? After all, she never really did promise to return or anything._ 'I guess I did get a little too attached after she called me __**her**__ little bee. I shouldn't be so stupid as to think it was something more. She probably didn't mean it like that but..what if she did?'_Soi contemplated her situation as she stared in the mirror.

Feeling mentally worn Soi climbed into her bed and snuggled beneath the sheets curling up into a perfect little ball. Giving one last sigh of annoyance and contempt, she was finally able to close her eyes and sleep.

-

Yoruichi sat on her couch staring at the television. Nothing good was on but she was hoping it would ease her mind abit, not that she was paying any mind to it. What Kisuke had said earlier crossed her thought.

_"You don't want her to end up like your mother or brother do you?"_

Yoruichi mumbled. "No..no I don't." again replying to herself if any. "But even so...would I feel shame? Mom..Bro? I'm sorry but..I don't feel regret or sorrow for you. You both knew what father was. I'm sorry but these feelings..regret..sadness..they're just something that over time, I don't do. My hands are stained with the blood of too many for that now."

_"Exactly.."_

Yoruichi sighed finally as she got from the couch and turned off the television. Cutting off lights on her way to her bedroom she stepped inside removing her pants. She never slept with pants and she'll be damned if she ever did. Letting out a final sigh of bitterness she fell into a hollow sleep. "But I will apologize in advance Soi." Yoruichi mumbled as she drifted away into slumber.

-

The next morning Soi awoke groggily at the sound of her mother banging on her door.

"Soi! Get up hun, you're going to be late for school."

Soifon grumbled as she climbed out the bed into the slightly brisk morning air. It was always so much colder in the mornings and there were days in which Soi hated them and days in which she liked it. Today, she hated it.

Moving groggily, slowly she stripped herself on the way to the bathroom along with un-tieing her braids as she turned on the shower almost mechanically. She didn't have to think about her morning routine, she just did it. She was on autopilot. As Soifon removed the last article of clothing she stepped into the shower. It was so hot it scorched her skin and turned it an agitated shade of pink. She sighed that of absolute happiness as warmth overlfowed her ridding her of the last bit coldness this morning had to offer.

When out, Soi dried her hair with the blow dryer quickly and tied it into nice tight twin braids in the back being sure to lace the two golden hoops at her ends. Moving out she rummaged through her closet for a clean uniform then making a mental note to do the laundry. Grabbing her book bag she headed downstairs. The kitchen television was on the news and she heard the reporter speak as she took her seat at the table.

_"Kimiko Aseagawa here with channel two action news. Yesterday it was reported that several gun shots were fired behind a warehouse just outside downtown Tokyo. It is believed a gang fight was in order and citizens moved to cover. It was also reported that many had seen six white vans entering and leaving the premises. No bodies were found but there was blood at the scene. The police have no leads as to-"_

Soi's father turned off the televising as their plates were handed to them. He rubbed his now graying stubble coated chin. "Some things just never change over time.." His voice was rough and aging.

Soi and her mother both nodded in agreement. Soi glanced at the clock. "Oh, I'm going to be late." Soi said as she piled her eggs and bacon on top of her slice of toast and headed out the door.

"Wait Soi!" Her mother called after her but she had already left. Her mother sighed. "Just be careful today."

-

Yoruichi drove to school like any other day. Kukakku sat in the passenger seat bitching and moaning about her car being destroyed and it was all Yoruichis fault. Yoruichi simply rolled her eyes as she continued to drive along the street making a mental note to staple Kukakkus mouth shut in home room.

"You have no idea! How would you feel if it happened to your corvette?" Kukakku continued babbling. "How would you- hey!"

"Hm?" Yoruichi suddenly paid attention as her friend decided to not go on a rant for once.

"Ain't that the lil girl you was with yesterday?" Kukakku asked pointing out the window to a small girl walking down the street. "Was'er name? Soi fong?"

Yoruichi leaned over in her car taking a good look at her. "Its Soi_fon_, and wow, I had no idea she was really that short. What is she? 4'11? 5 at best?"

Kukakku looked at her. "Ain't ya gonna stop and ask yer little bee if she wants a ride er anythin'?"

Yoruichi thought about it and contemplated the idea. "Hm..No."

"What? Why? I thought you's guys were real close'ish." Kukakku said holding her hand out flat in the air moving it side to side as in 'maybe?'.

"No. I mean, yeah I saved her but I doubt she knows me well enough to take a ride. Besides, chick is stubborn anyway. I already have you in my car I don't need anything else bothering me this morning."

"Hey!" Kukakku yelled punching Yoruichi in the rib who in turn smacked her upside the head.

"Don't hit a person who's driving you stupid fuck." Yoruichi hissed keeping her eyes on the road.

"Whatever.." Kukakku folded her arms and looked out the window glancing in the mirror. She had seen Soi stop. "You think she saw us?" Kukakku asked.

"No way. Couldn't have." Yoruichi assured as they continued driving to school.

Little did they know Soi had seen them, but she let it slide as though maybe they hadn't seen her instead.

-

Yoruichi pulled into a parking spot behind the school and climbed out as the engine died pulling out her single strap from the backseat. They had spotted Kisuke some few feet away and waved.

"Yo, Kisuke!" Kukakku and Yoruichi yelled simultaniously.

Kisuke looked up from digging around in his green camero with white pin stripes. Oddly enough it matched his hat and Yoruichi only got seemingly concerned for her friend and his obsession with green and white.

"Oi! Yoru-chan! Kuka-chan!" Kisuke waved from his car as he pulled his bag out the seat. Yoruichi and Kukakku both twitched at his little nick names. Kisuke ran over to them in his usually happy manner but was then struck in the head by both women leaving him there to tend to his bruises.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Kisuke grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Like ya don't know." Kukakku said rubbing her knuckles she had hit him with. They boy sure had a hard head.

"What did we say about those nicknames?" Yoruichi asked as they entered the building. Taking three steps at a time she leaped with grace.

"Don't.." Kisuke mumbled still rubbing his head then taking off his hat to inspect if it took any damage. To his relief it had not.

"You love that beach hat too much.." Yoruichi said looking back at him checking it out.

"You love your little _Soi_sauce too much." Kisuke winked as he exaggerated Soi's name. Yoruichi stared at him wide eyed then hit him in the arm.

"Quit it!" Kisuke yelled now rubbing his arm.

"Then you should too." Yoruichi said showing no remorse.

As they walked to her locker Yoruichi had noticed Soi some way down the hall ways. As they neared, Soi took a side glance at them and continued walking. Just before they passed Yoruichi brushed her arm against Soi's triggering a small, but surely there, blush.

"Good morning Soi." Yoruichi said smiling her trademark grin.

"G-good morning Yoruichi." Soi repeated back to her and continued on her way.

Yoruichi smiled. Little to Soi's knowledge she had seen her blush, and quite frankly she thought it was cute. After that, they continued walking as if nothing had ever happened.

-

They day went by quickly for Soifon. She went to class, did her work and left. Other than this morning, Yoruichi hadn't uttered a word to Soi. She had then began thinking it was all a hoax. Just something to get kids hopes up. The more she thought about it the more saddened she became. It really did occur to her just then that only in a sense that Yoruichi was worried had she come to visit, just as the beautiful Shihoin heir had explained.

Soi sat down in her seat quietly and patiently waiting for the last bell to ring. As it did, students flooded out the classrooms and out the door. Soi walked quickly hoping to escape too much of the rush but was stopped when a rather strong hand grabbed shoulder and stopped her dead in her tracks. Soi spun around in defense bringing her foot up to kick the person in their side. Soi's eyes opened wide when her foot was caught in mid air as she looked up to a smiling Yoruichi.

"I didn't know you knew a form of Karate." Yoruichi stated almost excitedly at Soi.

Soi put her foot down and sighed. "Don't do that."

Yoruichi continued smiling even though Soifons tone was that of a bitter one. "Mmkay. Well.." Yoruichi started darting her eyes to the left for a quick second before looking back at Soi.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go home now." Soi said making Yoruichi realize they were the only ones in front of the school.

"Oh!" Yoruichi said punching a fist into her hand. "I'll walk you home!"

"No!" Soi yelled maybe a little bit too loudly. "I mean, no, that's alright. Its really not needed." She said walking away from her.

Yoruichi took a couple long strides and caught up. "I don't mind. Kukakku took my car and I have nothing else to do so why not? Besides, I want to let you know that I wasn't avoiding talking to you today."

"Oh?" Soi said bitterly. "You could have fooled me. I guess the whole thing was a hoax then?"

"Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Yoruichi explained as they walked down the sidewalk, she was basically following Soi.

"Oh, so you'll talk to me and be my friend..outside of school? Where no one can see? Maybe its to keep your perfect image. Why stick around with an underclassmen like me, right?" Soi interrogated as Yoruichi followed behind her.

Yoruichi's mouth hung slightly open. Obviously Soi was offended but Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to apologize. Yoruichi was never one to apologize so instead she did it the best way she could with out actually saying 'I'm sorry'.

"You know it wasn't like that." Yoruichi said, offended that she actually thought Yoruichi was that conceited and stuck up.

"Hm.." Came Soi's only response. After that, they walked some time in silence.

Yoruichi couldn't take the silence no more and decided to start a conversation. "So, how old are you?" came her first question.

Soi looked at her from a side glance. "Whats it to you?"

"You can't answer my question with another question!" Yoruichi stated as if it were a fact. Her finger poked Soifon's nose.

She swatted her hand away. "Don't."

"Ooh, edgy.." Yoruichi said as her hand was swatted away. She leaned close to Soi's ear. "I like that.." She whispered almost tauntingly.

Soi felt a blush creep up to her face. She moved away from Yoruichi. "What are you doing?" She asked looking away from her.

"Just answer my question first." Yoruichi said. "And I'll answer yours."

Soi simply sighed. "Sixteen. Why?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I just wanted to know. Anyway, to answer your question to 'what am I doing?' well isnt it clear? im obviously flirting." Yoruichi winked.

Soi blushed a deep shade of red. "O-oh." Came her only response. Yoruichi patted her back gently.

"I'm only kidding calm down." Yoruichi said trying to calm the younger girl. _At least I think I am._She thought to herself. "If you turn another shade of red people will think its painted on." she finnished with a 'matter of fact' tone.

Soi didn't respond. After some time she just blurted out "Why did you call me your little bee?"

"Hm?" Yoruichi asked as she was caught off guard.

"I asked, why did you call me your little bee?"

Yoruichi put a hand on her chin thinking. "I dunno. Guess I just said what came to mind."

"I see.." Soi said almost sadly.

"Why? Did it mean that much to you?" Yoruichi asked. Soi straightened up.

"N-no! Of course not why would it..?" Soi asked herself and Yoruichi.

"How tall are you?" Yoruichi asked out of pure curiosity. Soi looked at her with a 'none of your business' look. "Hey! we agreed you would answer my questions if I answered yours!"

Soi sighed. She was right. "I like to say Im at least 5 feet to 5'1 but..I'm 4'11." Soi said in defeat.

"So I was right!" Yoruichi yelled hitting her fist in her hand again.

Soi snapped up. "What?"

"I took a guess at your height ahead of time. I really just wanted to see if I was correct."

Soi looked a bit angry at this so Yoruichi decided on turning it into something else so she wouldnt be so mad.

"Your the perfect height for me." Yoruichi said taking hold of Soi's shoulder and pressing her close. I'm 5'10. Perfect." Yoruichi leaned over Sois back. Soi blushed a deep shade of red and moved away from Yoruichi as quickly as possible to much of her distaste.

"W-well..here it is." Soi said still blushing deeply from what Yoruichi had done. "Thanks for walking me home." Yoruichi took a good look at Soi's house.

"You're very welcome. Can I come in?" Yoruichi asked very bluntly.

"What? No!" Soi said moving Yoruichi back some. No way she was going to let her in after that interesting walk home.

"Why not?" Yoruichi asked. "I did walk you home. My house is in the other direction. Are you just going to make me walk back?" Yoruichi gave her her best puppy face.

"No! I..I mean the house isn't clean and.."

"I don't care." Yoruichi said almost pushing Soi aside who in turn stepped in front of her again and pushed her back.

Soi opend her door and stood in the doorway so Yoruichi couldn't get through. "Thank you Yoruichi, but no." And with that Soi closed the door.

Yoruichi sighed in defeat and walked back in the other direction towards her house. "Its okay Soi. I'll be by late tonight anyway."

-

-

It was almost eleven o'clock and Soi was still up doing her homework. She sighed in complete adgitation. She would definately had to attend tutoring this following week If she wanted to get some what of a passing grade. She decided it was time to give up when suddenly she heard a rapping noise on her window.

"What the?" Soi questioned as she walked to he window. She opened it but to her surprise no one was there.

"Hey Soi!" Yoruichi yelled a little too loudly as she popped up from under the window. Soi stumbled back holding her heart.

"The hell!?" she questioned. "_**You **_nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you insane?"

"No." Yoruichi answered smiling as she climbed in through Soi's window into her bedroom. She took a good look around the room from her desk, to her black and yellow bed, to the bean bag chair and t.v. then back to Soi. "Nice room." she complimented sitting on her bed.

"Get out my room!" Soi whispered loudly.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked as she walked to Soi's desk. "Whats that?"

Soi straightened herself up. "Its..homework. I don't get it."

Yoruichi looked over the material. "Oh, I remember this. I can help you if you want."

Soi thought about the idea but shook it off. "No thank you. Now get out." she said very rudely.

Yoruichi was working her way to the window when Soi heard her parents up the stairs.

"Soi? Are you up there? who are you talking to?" Her mother asked as she worked her way to the door. Soi began to panic.

"Oh god if they find you.." Soi whispered frantically. She grabbed Yoruichi's arm. "Get under the bed!" She ordered in a whisper.

"But-"

"Get under the bed!" Soi whispered again.

Yoruichi crawled under the bed as Soi made her way to her beanbag chair and turned on the t.v. as her mom gripped the door knob.

"Soi, everything ok? I thought I heard you talking to someone." Her mother eyed the room curiously.

"No mom. It was was just the television." Soi lied.

_Ooh, looks like shes a liar..a good one too. _Yoruichi thought smirking to herself. When she looked away she noticed something under the bed. Yoruich grabbed it and extended it out. She nearly giggled in glee as she noticed it was a pair of Soi's underwear. A nice one too. It was black with pink lace. Youruichi liked, Yoruichi liked very much.

"Well okay." Soi's mother said as she closed the door. "Good night." she said finally as she walked to her room.

Soi sighed. "You can come out now." She said to Yoruichi who hid under the bed.

Yoruichi crawled out and shifted from foot to foot.

"Leave." Soi said. "I don't want any more trouble."

"Okay." Yoruichi said smirking playfully as she climbed halfway out the window then turning to Soi. "Oh, and nice undies." Yoruichi winked as she tossed Soi the underwear she found and climbed out the window.

Soi stood in shock for a second as she held the panties in her hand. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Yoruichi!" She growled as the girl ran out her yard and down the street.

* * *

A/N: well, I hope you liked it. Leave a review, thanks!


	6. Cutting it close

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: And so the sixth chapter is here! Maybe i'm a little iffy on this. I didn't know what to do really. Oh, and my grammar like...sucks..so..if you guys can correct me that would be great! So yeah...anyway, please do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do this every other chapter. God knows I don't own anything of bleach. Kudos to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Cutting it close**

Yoruichi laid a tired head down on her office desk. After hours she decided to ignore the large mounds of paper that surrounded her. Closing her eyes she decided to take a nap. That was what she truly needed, a nap. Sweet relief. Today was Sunday and like usual, as the vice president to Shihoin enterprises, she worked. She decided to let her body fall to the feeling of slumber as she thought of things she would rather be doing besides working here. Chill with Kukakku and maybe have some sake and cigarettes? Hang with Kisuke and possibly do something fun? Maybe even drop by Soifon's house. It has been awhile since she had last been over there.

Opening her eyes some Yoruichi thought about her past dealing in the last few days. Not all of them went too smoothly. Sometimes violence was needed and in all honestness sometimes she couldn't avoid that. That then brought her attention back to the bandage on her cheek from the cut she received and the bruise on her side from fighting off a client. She sighed. Her father sure did make her life difficult.

Just as Yoruichi began to drift off into sleep the intercom cracked around the building and a thunderous voice was heard.

"Yoruichi!" Nematsai Shihoin yelled. Anger evident in his tone. "To my office now!"

Yoruichi sat her head up slowly. The crackle of static was heard and the intercom shut off. Hesitantly she lifted herself from her cushioned chair and dragged herself out her office.

"Somebody sounds angry today." Nanao, Yoruichis secretary said as she continued filing things in the computer never looking away from the screen.

Yoruichi shrugged and scratched the back of her head. She sighed. "When is he not?"

She slowly dragged herself down the hall wondering what her father could be complaining about today. If it wasn't getting her papers done it was about a project, if not that then drugs. It was always something new.

She stopped just outside large double doors in which a sign above it read 'President'. Yoruichi noticed her fathers rather large body guard standing outside. He didn't look at her but he did acknowledge her presence.

"Good evening Ms. Shihoin." He greeted rather loudly.

"Good evening." Yoruichi greeted back with as much sincere kindness as she could muster at the time. Giving a large heave she pushed the giant doors open stepping inside as they closed loudly behind her.

Nematsai was slouched over his desk holding a stack of newspapers in his left hand. His right hand pinched his nose as his elbow was propped on the desk. "Yoruichi.." he grumbled. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled loudly tossing the newspapers at her.

Yoruichi didn't move but she did turn her head as the newspapers made contact with her body and fell to the floor. She stared at her father. He ran a hair through his deep purple but slightly graying locks. His eyes were golden just like his daughter and his skin was aging but still held its caramel tone and was as firm as his block shaped body structure. Yoruichi bent down and picked up the papers that lay at her feet.

"I said..What. Is. This?" Her father asked again gritting his teeth together.

"Um, newspapers?" Yoruichi asked holding them in her hands now straightening it.

"Read the titles...." he growled menacingly at her. "'Gang fight outside Tokyo'? 'Two men found dead in street'?"

"Oh.." Yoruichi responded not knowing what else to say.

"How many more clients will you kill? We can't risk this dammit! You know the police will catch up to you one day." Nematsai explained narrowing his eyes at his remaining child.

"Like I don't know that? Kukakku killed the last two! Besides, sometimes violence is need when they try to kill you." Yoruichi pointed at her bandage. "Or they refuse to pay all entirely and run away. Would you rather not have your money? Because I can do that." Yoruichi smart-assed her father crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the left.

He simply grunted as he pulled out a bottle of sake. "Don't let this happen again. One more time and I will deal with you personally. I have no problems except with _**your **_group Yoruichi. If they find out the person doing this is my daughter, do you know how I will look?"

Yoruichi rocked from foot to foot and scoffed at her fathers words "Whatever. All you care about is your reputation."

Her ignorance and attitude was beginning to upset him. "Yoruichi Shihoin. You watch your mouth right god damn now or I will be forced to deal with you myself! I may be your father. But I will _**always **_be your boss." He hissed moving towards her. He stood a good six inches above her and his voice went low. He was so wide he blocked the light coming in through the window behind his desk and caused an overcast over Yoruichi. "Watch it. You're certainly pushing my patience."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at her father and backed up some moving away from him. At this distance he was definately menacing and she knew he was certainly no one to fuck with.

"I apologize. I'll be sure to not let it happen again." Yoruichi stated in a very flat and sharp tone as she narrowed her eyes.

"Good." Her father said turning to his heels as he walked back to his desk. "Next time it does-"

"There won't be a next time." Yoruichi interrupted as her hand gripped the door. She looked back as her father poured his first glass of sake downing the bitter liquid quickly.

"Now get back to your paper work, those files are important. I _**know **_you hadn't done it. You never do." He said as he poured another glass of his favored liquor.

"You know as my boss?" Yoruichi asked almost silently as she pulled the door open.

"No. As your father."

Yoruich scoffed as she headed out the door. "Yeah, father. Right." She shut it behind her as it again closed with a loud thud.

She shoved her hands in her suit pockets as she walked down the hall. She held her head high in annoyance instead of sulking even though she really wanted to. Her pride and ego was far too big to show that though.

"Someone was told what for, was she not?" Nanao said still focusing on the computer screen as Yoruichi passed.

Yoruichi scowled. "Shut the hell up." she opened her office door and slammed it behind her preparing to get to that paper work due at the end of the day. If her father didn't deal with her one way it would be another.

Nanao tisked and shook her head. "Poor girl..poor ignorant girl."

Yoruichi opened her door. "I heard that." She smiled although her brow creased.

-

Nematsai let out a sigh of aggravation. His daughter certainly was something else and he knew she was never one to sit still or never one to be obedient. But in the end he knew she could be trusted when push comes to shove.

He looked at the liquid that filled the cup. Slowly the sake was working its way into his system giving him a false sense of relief. Downing his now sixth glass he then picked up his pen and began to fill out papers for projects again. He sat there for a moment in complete peace. Just him, his work, and his sake.

Nematsai's moment was ruined as the static sound came from his conference call office phone.

_"Excuse me Shihoin-sama, but you have a call on line one." _His secratary informed him. He grunted in response as he flipped his phone over to line one.

"Shihoin enterprises, Nematsai Shihoin, president speaking." He stated speaking as formal as possible.

_"Nematsai..so good to hear your voice."_

Suddenly he froze. He hadn't heard that voice in years. Not since he had last rid him of his wife and son. "Sosuke...." he dragged out his name venemously.

_Aizen chuckled. "You know, your number wasn't easy to come across."_

"Cut the formalities." He raised his voice. "What the hell do you want?"

_"My my. Calm down. You drank a lot of sake. I would expect you to be laid back, not this riled up."_

Namatsai's brows suddenly furrowed. "How did you know?...you god damn snake in the grass where are you? You're watching me aren't you?" he started yelling as he frantically looked around. He headed over to his window and looked at the surrounding buildings. His eyes scanned back and forth. He heard Aizen chuckle.

_"Trust me, if I were you I'd watch that child if yours instead because I know I am."_

"Don't touch my daughter." Nematsai growled in the back of his throat. "You won't take her away from me. She's all I have left."

_Aizen nearly fell over in laughter. "Not like you care. You're only concerned because she's your heir and if she dies, then you, your company will go down in smoke. I know how it is. After all, you do need someone to run your drug circle once you've passed."_

Namatsai clenched his fist to the point in which it was cutting circulation.

_"I've got one thing to say to you. Watch your back because I'm after your kid. She and her friends killed two of my men, and I won't stand for it. If you thought I was ruthless then, wait until you see my comeback. Just be sure if you cause me trouble I will kill you and your little workers too. Brutally."_

Namatsai opened his mouth but the phone line cut dead. He held the phone down by his side and gritted his teeth. "Yoruichi you idiot.."

-

-

Yoruichi turned up the music as she drove back to her apartment from a very tiring day of work. The sun was setting giving the world a hazy look. Lounging back a bit Yoruichi realized something _'Hey isn't this Soifon's neighborhood?'_

Yoruichi smiled as she slowed down her car along her street. Moving slow she saw a figure walking along the sidewalk carrying a few bags in her hand. Yoruichi noticed the twin braids any day. Moving closer to the sidewalk she yelled out the window. "Oi, Soi!"

Soi turned around at the sound of her name and saw Yoruichi sticking her head out the side of her car. Soi stopped and Yoruichi pulled up beside her.

"Oh, Yoruichi." Soi said smiling a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi sighed. "I just came back from work actually." Soi looked at her suit eyeing her.

"Oh, you look nice." Soi complimented as her eyes suddenly rested on Yoruichis breast unintenionally. Immediately Soi tore her eyes away.

"Well well, look at my little bee checkin' me out. My eyes are up here Soi." Yoruichi joked.

"N-no! I wasn't..I just.." Soi tried to explain but stopped realizing this wasn't going to help her any. "Nevermind.." she mumbled.

"Do you need a ride?" Yoruichi asked her opening the passenger door.

"Take a ride with you? I don't think so." Soi declined. In her short time with Yoruichi she figured out that womans personality quickly. She was kind yet rude, and polite but very flirtatious. Especially with her although she usually passed it off as a joke.

"Oh, why not? I promise I won't bite." Yoruichi smiled and gave Soi a wink. "Besides it's just to your house. Your legs are probably tired."

"Well.." Soi's legs did ache a little and her arms _**were **_getting tired. "Alright. It _**is**_ just to my house." Soi moved into Yoruichi's car and suddenly she felt very queezy. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She felt..nervous. Like the first time she had looked at her.

Yoruichi turned to Soi and smiled at her. Soi then instinctively touched Yoruichi's cheek. "What happened?" Soi asked as she stroked the bandage unaware of what she was doing.

"Huh, this?" Yoruich put her hand over Soi's. "It's nothing. Just a little scratch."

Soi looked at her concerned for a bit then said "Well, alright then. I suppose..if you say you're okay."

Soi looked into Yoruichi's eyes and her brain shut down. They were such a vibrant and brilliant shade of gold.

She and Yoruichi sat that way for awhile in her car. Yoruichi noticed how beautiful Soifon had looked at that moment as the sun set on them. Yoruichi knew she wasn't the straightest line god had created and no matter how much she denied it when someone asked, it was clear to her when she was with Soi. She at first took it as just motherly concerned but then it evolved into somewhat of a crush so quickly she barely noticed until now. Without realizing it Yoruichi leaned forward in her car toward Soi. Soi hadn't moved from her spot but instead almost welcomed it. She looked confused yet adorable with the blush that had now graced her features as Yoruichis leaned in closer.

Soifon sat confused at Yoruichi's actions. _What is she doing? _Soi thought as she moved closer. Her lips looked so soft. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad she could taste it. But, she was scared. Soi never kissed before, much less a girl! _No! no, I can't do this! _Soi screamed in her head. She inwardly tried to reason with herself making herself believe she didn't want it. _I-I don't like you like that!_

"Stop it!" Soi yelled as she snapped out of her trance and turned her head away from Yoruichi quickly. She looked out the window completely confused and embarrassed moving her hand from Yoruichi's grasp.

Yoruichi snapped out of hers as well and quickly put her hands on the wheel feeling just as completely embarrassed as Soi. She obviously crossed a boundary. Yoruichi opened her mouth to say something but instead just closed it. She put her foot to the petal and started the car. The night seemed to have alot more sound as they took a silent and awkward ride to Soi's house.

Yoruichi didn't know what to say. She rubbed the back of her head looking away from her. "Do you want me to..walk you to your door?" she asked almost making it sound like they had been on a date. This made it all the more awkward.

Soi remained silent as she opened the car door and walked away without giving a response.

"Yeah..I stepped a boundary." Yoruichi whispered as she got out and followed Soi to explain.

Soi walked up her steps hearing Yoruichi following close behind her. She turned around quickly, her bangs covered her eyes. "Listen-" she started.

Yoruich cut her off. "I-I didn't mean to. I just kind of...I don't know what happened. I was in the wrong." Yoruichi hurriedly tried to explain.

"It's okay, I accept your apology. Lets just not speak of it again." Soi said looking away from her as she moved to open her door.

Yoruichi grabbed her arm and Soi looked at her. "I wasn't exactly apologizing for what I did Soi. I was just explaining that what I did was probably wrong." Yoruichi said calmly and she let go of Soi's arm. "But agreed, we won't speak of it again. Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Soifon whispered.

As Yoruichi turned around she heard the door silently click behind her. She sighed sadly and looked up at the sky as she got into her car. "No stars tonight." She let out an ironic chuckle.

Yoruichi looked at Soi's house one more time. "Maybe I'm cutting it close, but then again, that day I met you..the day I stayed by your hospital bed side..maybe then, we were too close to begin with."

Yoruichi then tore her sight away from Soi's house and started the car, driving back to her apartment only to know she'll see her again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: And there you go. This is where the gud stuff begins. Brace yourself!


	7. Nervous

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Great, thank you to all that reviewed. I appreciate it..all too entirely. -darting eyes- Well. Here is the seventh chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

**Nervous**

_Soifon sat on her bed leaning back. Her lips were partially parted. "Yoruichi.." she whispered tenderly into Yoruichi's ear. She felt the older girls body heat as she climbed up farther straddling her between her legs._

_"Soi.." Yoruichi whispered just as compassionately back to her. Yoruichi's hands ran along Soi's sides gently sending tingles up her spine._

_Soi squirmed under her touch. "Ah.." She let out a small gasp. That was all Yoruichi needed._

_Yoruichi took Soi's wrists in her hand and pinned her down to the bed. Soi was trapped, and she liked it. Yoruichi leaned closer to her brushing her lips against the base of her throat. She then laid small and gentle kisses along it. So soft she wasn't sure if Soi could feel it. Soi wrapped her legs around Yoruichi straddling her closer. Yoruichi moved from the base and worked her way to the sides of Soi's neck no longer kissing softly. This time she kissed with full blown passion as her lips sent moist kisses up to the base of Soi's jaw line. Yoruichi kissed her all along her jaw being sure to turn Soi's face a little to get a better angle. Once done she moved back to her neck again. She kissed her collar bone then up the vein in Soi's neck. Soifon let out more soft gasps and moans to her touch. It felt so good. It felt like she was in heaven._

_"Oh, Yoruichi.." Soi panted. She wanted to run a hand through her hair but her hands were pinned. Soi was about to let out another soft moan but instead let out nothing but a surprised gasp as Yoruichi began sucking and biting along her neck giving her a trail of hickeys. Soi felt a wonderful sensation between her legs, trying to satisfy it she pushed her hips up towards Yoruichi._

_"Stay still.." Yoruichi whispered huskily into her ear as she then began kissing Soi's lips passionately thus leaving them moist and swollen from her forcefull yet compassionate kisses._

_Suddenly Soi felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. "Yoruichi.." She panted. "Stop.."_

_"No." Yoruichi's voice went low. "You belong to me now.." Yoruichi looked Soi in the eyes. _

_Soi gasped._

_Yoruichi's eyes were no longer golden..they were deep and dark. _

_"Who are you? What are you?" Soi asked terrified under the older woman's grip._

_Yoruichi leaned close into her ear. "Everything you want..and everything you don't."_

-

Soi awoke with a start nearly jumping out of her bed. Her breathing was heavy. Soi blinked a couple times looking into the darkness trying to adjust her fucus. She rubbed her arm on her eyes removing the sleep from them.

"What was that?.." Soi whispered.

Soifon moved around and pressed her back to the cool wall trying to calm her down. She was sweating. She was sure it was nothing more than a dream but then again what if it was one of those dreams in which they have something that could save you? A piece of useful information? Those dreams are ones in which her father called 'aware dreams'.

"No.." Soi whispered trying to reassure herself. "It's nothing like that..your just confused about what happened earlier. Yeah thats it." She traced her thought's back to when Yourichi had almost kissed her in her car. "You just dreamt that because you're trying to convince yourself you don't like her." she sighed.

Soifon laid back down trying to get some sleep but every time she closed her eyes she feared of having the same dream again. Having Yoruichi look into her eyes so menacingly. She gave her such a dark look it sent shivers down her spine.

Soi looked at her clock- five thirty in the morning. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sitting up she decided to get dressed- two hours ahead of time. Grabbing her towel she headed to the shower to clear her thoughts.

-

-

The morning went hard for Soi. Instead of seeing Yoruichi's car as usual, she saw Kisuke's instead. He drove along the sidewalk slowly and rolled the window down.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked smiling to her. His eyes were hidden beneath his beach hat as usual.

Soi looked around. "Well..you're Yoruichi's friend so..I guess it would be alright." she hesitantly reached out to the door.

Kisuke chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. Unlike Yoruichi I really do follow through with my promises when I say I _**won't **_touch you." He took his finger and crossed it over his heart in an 'X' then clasped his hands together as if he were praying.

Soi gave a small smile. "Alright." She opened the door to Kisuke's car and sat down into his white leather seats. "Your car is nice. Is it western?" Soi asked.

"Yeah, it is. It's called a camaro." Kisuke replied never taking his eye from the road.

Soi gave a small smile. _I guess today isn't bad, well, so far._She leaned back in the seat and relaxed as Kisuke continued driving to their school.

-

-

As they reached the school Soifon got out grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulders. Kisuke got out not a second after as he shut off his car. Grabbing his book bag out the back seat he turned around waving. Soi wanted to walk away but that would be rude without saying thank you.

"Oi! Kisuke." a distant voice called.

Soi froze. Yoruichi. Soi's breath stilled for a moment making her have to focus to breath properly again. Her mind flashed to the night before. How Yoruichi had looked at her made her feel wanted even though it didn't feel right. It felt far too lustful at the time. Her dream quickly flashed in her mind and Soi took a step back ready to just walk away and pretend she hadn't seen her. But yet, she couldn't bring herself to move. Soi almost seemed saddened as the look on Yoruichi's face turned from joy, to confusion, to just the feeling of uncomfortability. Soi began to get the feeling she probably gave Yoruichi the same look.

Soi shuffled from foot to foot un knowing of what to say. "Um, good morning Yoruichi." Soi had averted her eyes.

Yoruichi gave a fake smile. "Hey Soi. Good mornin' to you too."

Even though they had greeted the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Kisuke sensed an awkwardness between the two.

"So.." Kisuke said trying to ease the tension and silence. "How about my new invention!"

Yoruichi looked at him confused. Soi barely paid attention.

"Uh..wheres Kukakku?" He asked still trying to get something going.

"She'll be here late." Yoruichi explained still faking her smile. Her tone was expressing the emotions she refused to show.

Kisuke sighed apologized. "Sorry, Its just the tension was so thick I couldn't breath!" Kisuke put his hands around his throat and acted like he was suffocating.

Yoruichi scoffed at Kisuke and slapped his shoulder. "Whatever. Lets get to class you idiot." This time her smile was genuine.

"Thats the Yoruichi I know! So abusive." Kisuke smiled as he received another hit. Rubbing his sore arm he took out his fan that he enjoyed way too much.

Soi followed a few steps behind Yoruichi. She stared so intensely at her she could have bore a hole in her back. _Calm down Soi, it was a dream dammit. A dream!_

As Yoruichi and Kisuke continued walking Soi stopped at her locker. "You guys can keep going. I'm just going to get a few things." Soi explained looking more at Kisuke rather than Yoruichi.

Yoruichi didn't like the fact that it seemed that Soi was afraid of her. She really hated the feeling of being ignored and Soi was doing exactly that.

"Okay." Kisuke said fanning his face. "Yoruichi?" He asked turning his body as if to walk again.

"No that's okay Kisuke. I'll catch up later." Yoruichi smiled and waved him off. He got the hint. She obviously wanted to be alone with her.

"Mmkaaay~" Kisuke sang his words as he turned the corner.

Yoruichi walked up beside Soi and leaned on the locker trying to get the girls attention. Soi ignored her still. Yoruichi coughed and again, Soi ignored her.

Soi shoved her books into her locker. She knew Yoruichi was there, she just wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened yesterday.

Yoruichi saw Soifon close her locker and begin to walk away. Yoruichi was beginning to get frustrated, and like her father, she had low patience. One of her many flaws she refused to show often.

"Hey, are you just going to ignore me?" Yoruichi asked as Soi began to walk away.

"I'm not ignoring you Yoruichi. I just have nothing to talk with you about." Soi stated in monotone. She felt nervous again. Not the happy nervous like before, the almost scared nervous. The one that made you sick with anxiety.

Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder. "Can we just talk?"

"I thought I told you not to bring this up again." Soi said looking over her shoulder at Yoruichi. Soi was so nervous she was sure Yoruichi could hear it, hell, she was sure Yoruichi could smell it!

"I'm not really trying to. I'm just saying that..I don't want you to feel awkward because, well, you're one of us now." Yoruichi said.

"One of you?" Soi asked feeling happiness overwhelm her. She'll be damned if she let it show though. It would be a sign of weakness against her and she didn't want Yoruichi to think of her as vulnerable or needy.

"Yeah. You're my friend." Yoruichi said letting go of her shoulder finally. "Just my friend." She said almost finishing bitterly. She didn't want to believe it but she couldn't force Soi to like her. If she didn't then she didn't, that was how the story goes, she would just have to accept it; like it or not.

"And..I'm.." Yoruichi shifted thinking of how to say 'sorry' with out actually saying 'sorry'.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Soi asked.

"I didn't say that." Yoruichi almost let her eyes narrow.

"You didn't have to." Soi finished. "Well, I have homeroom to go to and you do to so.."

"Yeah." Yoruichi smiled. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah." Soi gave her a small smile back. "We're cool."

"Okay, later!" Yoruichi chirped happily as she flashed Soi her famous smile.

Soi let out a small laugh. "Later Yoruichi." _She certainly is something else._Soi thought as she entered homeroom.

Yoruichi ran her way to class so she wouldn't be late. _Well, at least it worked out. _Suddenly Yoruichi bumped into someone hard. "Oi! watch where you're going- oh, Kukakku."

Kukakku sat up and rubbed her head. "Geeze..whatta hello. Thanks Yoruichi, I certainly needed that this morning."

Yoruichi smiled sheepishly. "My bad." She stood up extending her hand to Kukakku helping her up.

Kukakku took her hand. "Well, now that I found ya let's go ta homeroom. 'cause we're certainly gonna be late."

Yoruichi nudged her playfully. "Yeah, okay."

-

As another day of school ended Soi packed her things and walked to avoid the flood of students eager to get out of school. She sighed as she realized she would have to stay after school for tutoring another day because her teacher was _far _too busy for _her._

Fixing her strap Soi headed out the school but was stopped by Kisuke and Kukakku who grabbed her, turned her around, and forced her back into the school.

"The hell?" Soi asked as they pushed her up the steps. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Kisuke smiled. "Taking you to go see Yoruichi."

Soi blushed. "What? Wh-why?"

Kukakku laughed. "Cuz she got'sa track meet ta'day." She explained as they continued pushing her. "And chill, yer so tense."

"I'm not tense, and I didn't know she took track." Soi said almost shocked. But then again with a body like hers she had to do some sort of sport.

"Yeah. Ya know.." Kukakku started. "They call her to goddess of flash."

"Wow..why?" Soi asked.

"I think it's rather self explanatory, but you'll see." Kisuke said as they moved her towards the track feild by the fence with Kukakku.

Finally letting her go, Kisuke and Kukakku took a seat on the grass to watch their friend, being as much support as they could. Setting her book bag down Soi took a seat between the two of them. She watched intensely. _Goddess of flash..._Soi thought to herself as her eyes locked on Yoruichi.

Soi had to admit, she did look nice. Now that she thought of it Yoruichi did have a runners body. Thin but curvy frame, strong legs, strong arms and firm abs. Despite her chest size, though Soi doubted that held her back, she looked very much like a runner.

Watching Yoruichi line up on the track as the coach called them into position, she examined her outfit. She wore a tight orange tank top and a pair of black under armour shorts. They clung so close it really didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Get set!" the coach yelled as his voice boomed.

Yoruichi got into position. Soi couldn't help but take a glance at her rear. It was just there! It wasn't her fault and she'd be sure to tell anyone that if they noticed her looking.

"Go!"

Soi watched in amazement as Yoruichi dashed off. Her face was serious as she sprinted down the track speeding far ahead of everyone. Kisuke and Kukakku both yelled cheering her on. She was so fast it almost seemed as if her legs were a blur. Soi was captivated.

"Whoa.." Soi whispered as Yoruichi crossed the end placing her hands on her hips catching her breath.

Sweat ran down her face and neck and into her cleavage. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed heavily trying to regain her breath. Soi blushed as she stared. Forcing herself, she looked away. Closing her eye's she sighed. _Why, god, why?_

-

-

Yoruichi was wrapped in her towel in the locker room as she just got done taking a shower. Kisuke stood outside waiting for her as Kukakku took Soifon inside with her.

"Hey, chick. Ya did good ta'day! Not everyday I see ya run _that _fast." Kukakku complimented shoving her hands into her pockets.

Yoruichi looked up at her friend smiling. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you were good." Soi stated almost silently. She _**was **_nervous now. Yoruichi was almost naked besides the protection of the towel. Her long purple locks hung down her back and over her shoulders.

"Oh, hey Soi!" Yoruichi smiled at her. "They drag you?" She pointed to Kukakku then towards the door mentioning Kisuke.

"Y-yeah." Soi said looking away from her friend. _Get a grip! You're both girls here._

Yoruichi smiled. Soi was definitely blushing and Kukakku knew it too. Hiding a laughter Kukakku turned to her heels.

"Well, I'm gonna get the car. Looks like you two need your time. You both need a ride?" Kukakku asked opening the door slightly.

"No, thats okay." Soi said looking back at her, greatful to have something other than Yoruichi's partially naked body to look at.

"Yeah, me too. Just be sure to drop my car off at my place in the morning." Yoruichi asked of her as she tossed Kukakku her keys.

Kukakku caught they keys and punched Kisuke in the face at the same time who was trying to get a peek in the girls locker room. "Alright." And with that she had left, leaving the two there.

Hesitantly Soi turned back to Yoruichi who was putting on her last peice of clothing which was a black shirt with the print 'make me purr' on it.

"Erm..So." Soi said feeling a bit awkward.

"So?" Yoruichi asked back lifting an eyebrow at her. _She certainly is weird sometimes..but she __**is **__cute when she's like this. _Yoruichi thought as she glanced at the blush that flooded Soi's cheeks.

Lifting her book bag over her shoulder Soi headed towards the door. Yoruichi stared at her from behind and Soi turned around as she opened the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi chuckled lifting her strap onto her shoulder and headed out behind Soi.

-

Walking Soi home suddenly felt like a regular thing to her even though she had only escorted her twice before. It felt nice. She was sure Soi enjoyed the company of not having to walk home alone anymore.

Keeping quiet the walked in silence. Soi looked up to Yoruichi. She was worried, the girl hardly ever kept her mouth shut. When she did Soi realized that nothing looked wrong with her, in fact, she had a rather large smile plastered on her face.

Seeing this Soi smiled too. It was good having Yoruichi around like this. Soi found herself beginning to wish for Yoruichi to walk her home from now on. But of course, just as friends. Right?

Yoruichi looked down at Soi with a smile and Soi looked back up at her and smiled back.

"Hey..you can smile." Yoruichi said amused as she poked Soi's cheek.

Again Soi swatted her hand away and laughed some. "Stop it Yoruichi."

"Okay fiiiiine." Yoruichi groaned laughing as she fixed the strap on her shoulder.

_Screeeeeeeetch!!! _

Yoruichi turned as the loud sound of spinning tires caught her attention. She noticed a silver car speeding in their direction without care. "What the-?" she asked.

Soi turned around and looked back with her. Both of them stepped farther onto the sidewalk so not to get hit as the car neared and Yoruichi put her arm in front of Soi.

As it did the windows rolled down and Yoruichi froze. She recognized the face. _Gin Ichimaru._

"Take this bitch!" He yelled as he stuck his pistol out the window.

"Soi! Get back!" Yoruichi yelled pushing Soi down and out of the range of gunshots.

The sound of five bullets fired pierced the air as the car took off down the street.

"Yoruichi!!!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I left a bit of a cliffie now didn't I? Have fun with that! -laughes- Leave a comment or review. Chao.


	8. Our story begins

**Everybody's fool**

A/N: And so chapter eight is here. YAY! your needs to be satisfied from the cliff hanger is relieved! please, please, no need to thank me. Just enjoy.

P.S- unfortunately, spell check is not working for me -glare-, and I'm not the most wondeful at spelling so there might be a few typos. Please dismiss those.

* * *

**Our story begins**

"Yoruichi!!" Soifon screamed as the car turned the corner.

Yoruichi fell with a thud onto the sidewalk. There was so much pain. Yoruichi had counted the gunshots. _One.._Yoruichi's body pulsated as the first bullet hit into her left shoulder. _Two.._Her body twitched again as another hit into the right side of her chest. _Three, four.._Two bullets hit into her right leg moving it from under her. _Five.._The fifth bullet barely hit as it scratched her side and crashed into a near by tree. She felt it..the pain. The unbearable, gut wrenching pain.

Soi moved to Yoruichi's side being careful not to hurt her too much as she flipped her over onto her back. She was crying, she couldn't help it. Yoruichi winced at the movement.

"Yoruichi! Stay with me!" Soi pleaded shaking her friend lightly. She counted the bullet holes. _One, two, three, four._

Yoruichi held a hand over the slight gash in her left side from the fifth bullet. She breathed heavily. She was loosing a lot of blood, and fast.

Soi knelt down closer to her- her knees in the pool of her own friends blood. "Yoruichi, stay with me..please." Soi begged as tears streamed down her face like a watefall. "I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay?" Soi told her as she fumbled in her own pockets for her cell phone. She had forgotten, she left it at home. Soi started panicing. Just then she rememberd Yoruichi's cell phone.

Soi reached into Yoruichi's pocket and grabbed her cell. Flipping it open she contemplated who to call. _Mom, dad? Kisuke? Kukakku?..._Soi wanted to call 911 but she figured it would take too long for them to get there. Thinking of the closest people at hand she dialed.

_"Hello?"_ _Soi's mom answered._

"MOM!" Soi yelled into the phone nearly sobbing hysterically.

_"Soi? Whos phone is this?" Her mom asked a getting concerned_.

"It doesn't matter! Mom, please..come get us. She was shot..Yoruichi was shot. Mom we need to help her!" Soi begged.

_"Yoruichi Shihoin? Shot? Oh my god, are you okay?! Hold on I'll get my keys." _Her mom said. Soi could hear the jingling of the keys in the background. Then the line went dead.

Soi placed her hand's over Yoruichi's wounds trying to put pressure on it. The blood flowed out covering her hand in thick, warm, red liquid. Yoruichi was beginning to fade.

Soifon leaned closer to her and pressed her face to Yoruichi's.

"It'll be okay. Just stay with me, don't sleep. Please, don't close your eyes." Soi muttered as she nearly pressed her mouth to the top of Yoruichi's head. Soi's body shook as she cried. Yoruichi's body began to loose its warmth.

"I-it's c-cold.." Yoruichi struggled to say as her eyes began to close.

"Yoruichi don't leave me." Soi cried. "Don't leave me here."

"I-it'll be okay Soi.." Yoruichi lied. She knew it was a lie. She felt her body go numb. "I j-just need some..sleep.."

"NO!" Soifon yelled pressing Yoruichi closer. "Don't close your eyes! Don't close your eyes!"

Yoruichi smiled forcefully as her eyes began to close. The world began to silence around her. In her sleep she heard the muffled sound of screetching car tires. She felt Soi's warm tears run down her face. Soi.._I..think I love you..sorry I never got a chance to say._ She thought as her world went black.

-

-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yoruichi began to feel the warmth flow back to her fingertips. Everything was black, she was confused. There was no light. _Am I dead?_ Yoruichi questioned. _No, it's far too noisy for me to be dead. _

She heard muffled sounds. Voices. There we're so many voices. She couldn't pull one out from another. Slowly, but surely, the voices began to come into focus.

One voice she wasn't quite sure who it belong to. Maybe it was the doctor. She heard shuffling then silence for abit. Someone had left is what she assumed.

The others she made out fairly well.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

That voice was Kisuke. She knew it.

"A'course. She's gotta. Yoruichi's a lot stronger than 'dat ya know?"

That one was Kukakku. Her voice was strained and it sounded closer.

After that, silence. Yoruichi felt somone grab her hands. They felt so warm, so soft.

"Don't be upset kid, ain't nuttin' ya could do to change the situation." Kukakku said reassuringly.

_Who is she talking to?_ Yoruichi thought. Her eye lids felt heavy along with her body. She was aware but she was certainly unconcious. Yoruichi then felt the wounds in her body aching. _That's right..._

_Gin shot me.._

"Please get up Yoruichi."

Yoruichi felt something warm rise within her. That was Soi's voice. She sounded so...torn. Broken. Sad.

She felt her hand being sqeezed tighter, she took it that was Soi's hand.

"She's cold.." Soi stated. Her voice was hollow.

_I'm okay Soi. I'm okay. I'm right here._

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that. After all..she's in a coma." Kukakku said, her voice was almost a whisper. Yoruichi had to strain to hear it.

"Can you hear us?" Soi asked again.

Yoruichi heard shuffling in the corner of the room. It sounded like Kisuke moved closer to the bed. She heard his sandals click against the tile floor.

_Yes, I can hear you._ _I can hear you Soi, Kukakku, Kisuke._

Yoruichi felt like she was breaking on the inside. _A coma..._ She knew what that meant. It could mean days, weeks, months, hell, even years for her to wake up. But for all she knew, how long had she been asleep? She couldn't remember? It only seemed as if a moment had passed.

"Can you hear me Yoruichi? We need you." Soi spoke to her again. "I know you're in there. Please...wake up."

_I'm here Soi! I'm awake!_

"Yoruichi..." Kukakku greived.

_I'm here, dammit! I'm awake!_

She felt Soi's hand begin to loosen. She was pulling away. Yoruichi couldn't bring her body to move. Like she had no control. Like she was a soul in an empty shell. A vegetable.

_I'M AWAKE!!_

Soi began to release her grip from Yoruichi's. She was in a coma. The doctors had no idea when she would wake up. But in all in all, by brain scan, they figured she would _**never **_wake up.

_Why did this happen? _Soi thought to herself as she remembered what happened a week and a half ago. It was too early to loose hope but, after getting no brain response Soi figured she might as well have been dead. She looked at her body, it was limp. CAT scan after CAT scan, MRI after MRI and nothing. Nothing at all.

Her fingers brushed against Yoruichi's as she pulled away and suddenly...

_**Twitch..**_

Soi turned around shocked. Yoruichi's hand had just moved.

"Yoruichi? Yoruichi, can you hear us?" Soi said softly. Her voice was shaking terribly and almost frantic.

Kukakku and Kisuke looked at her sadly. She was beginning to break down. Kisuke grabbed her shoulder.

"Soi..she's not going to get up. Just go home. You look miserable." Kisuke began pushing her towards the door.

Soi grabbed Yoruichi's hand refusing to budge. "You look just as miserable as I do!" Soi yelled yanking herself away from his grip. She looked back at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi can you hear us? Twitch again if you can hear us." Soi begged.

_I can hear you. I can hear you..._

_**Twitch..**_

Soi's smiled wide. "She _**can**_ hear us."

Kukakku and Kisuke both stared in shock. Yoruichi had moved. She had finally moved. She was in there.

-

-

Yoruichi felt her eyes begin to open. She could move her toes now, her arm, her leg. _How long has it been? I can't remember. _She thought as her eyes slowly opened.

The darkness faded and bright lights flashed. Her pupils dialated as they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

She expected somone to be there. Someone to see her finally wake but instead she was greeted with the hollow disappointment of an empty room. Suddenly she felt alone. Looking around there was nothing but white walls, white floors and a white ceiling. By saying it basically had nothing in it besides a bathroom, bed and T.V. was like stating that water was wet. It was bloody obvious.

Just then the door knob was twisted. Yoruichi instinctivly closed her eyes. Heavy foot steps were heard in the room. Clearly those of a man, and a big one at that. She felt the presence near the side of her bed. The screetching of the chair along the floor was heard then the man took the seat with a heavy thump.

"Get up. I know you're concious now. I can see your eyes twitching."

Yoruichi opened her eyes only to be unpleasntly surprised by her father staring intently at her.

"How did you know I was concious?.." Yoruichi asked. Her voice came out more of a strained whisper if any. She thought it would have been stronger.

"I didn't." Namatsai responded clasping his hands together and rested his chin upon them as his elbows propped up on the side of Yoruichis bed.

"Then..why are you here?" Yoruichi whispered. It hurt to talk as the wound in her chest trobbed in complaint.

"To see my daughter."

Yoruichi's eyes widened then closed. "Is that so?.." she whispered rhetorically.

"So, shot five times.." Her father mumbled.

"Yeah.." Yoruichi responded not sure if he was talking to himself or to her.

He sighed. "Kisuke is taking over your place as of now until you're better."

Yoruichi just looked for patterns along the ceiling; finding the speckles and paint more interesting and pleasant to look at other than her fathers face.

"Who's taking Kisuke's spot?" Yoruichi asked half curious.

"A boy named Ichigo Kurosaki." Her father said. "Poor boy. He has no idea what he's getting into."

Yoruichi let out a weak laugh. "You're telling me..?"

Namatsai let out a low laugh with her. "Not really." He looked at Yoruichi. "So..."

Yoruichi knew where this was headed. "It was Gin. He shot me."

"Ah..." Namatsai sighed.

"He's back?" Yoruichi asked her father. "Why?"

"Yeah, Aizen is back. Mostly because that friend of yours, Kukakku, shot two of his men. Or do you not remember? I talked to him quite some time ago."

Yoruichi's face became expressionless. "I remember." _So that's why.. _"Why didn't you warn me?" Yoruichi questioned almost so silently she could barely be heard.

Namatsai closed his eyes. "In all honestness? I didn't think he would strike this soon."

Turning her head she looked him in the eyes. They peered over his deep shades and glared into hers.

"So, I hear your interested in someone.." Namatsai began.

Yoruichi knew he was talking about Soi.

"It's none of your business." Yoruichi said bitterly. "My personal life is none of your concern."

"I know.." Namatsai confirmed as he stood up from his chair. "But, a word of advice: Stop seeing her. You saved her once, how long can you keep doing this? People like you and I aren't meant to have relationships. Thats why what happened to your mother and brother happened as it did. We're no good for anyone. Once you live this life you can't get out Yoruichi. Learn that and not be so foolish. Unless you want her to end up captured or worse, leave her."

Namatsai grabbed the door and pulled it open. "If not those then you'll end up heart broken. She'll find out eventually..and when she does, whether or not she stays is up to her, not you. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"So then..I'm making a mistake?" Yoruichi asked softly as she fumbled with the blanket. "If so...why does it feel so right?"

Namatsai sighed. "You're putting her in danger Yoruichi. Not that it's any of my concern, but as my daughter you should know, leaving her would be the best thing you could ever do for her."

With that Namatsai left; his words leaving an impression on his daughter. Yoruichi smiled a pained grin. _Father you're right. I'm too close. Kisuke told me, Kukakku told me...you told me. _

_But I can't bring myself to do it...well, at least not just yet._

Yoruichi thought about the incident some days ago. About the drive-by. Soi could have gotten hurt thanks to her, and if not for her, surely would have. Yoruichi closed her eyes.

_This is all my fault. I apologize in advance Soi. I'm sorry..I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do to you. Forgive me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So..this chapter was kind of a settle down/ build up moment. Not too exciting but hey, all story's have those chapters don't they? Anway, leave a review. They make my brain explode with happiness. Can't you just smell my euphoria?


	9. The Sound of Desperation

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter brings something more but I'm leading up to the climax. Be patient and something exciting will finally happen. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. How many times must I say it?

* * *

**The sound of desperation**

Yoruichi sat alone in her room. She thought about Soi. _Why do I constantly love and want things..I know I can't have? _Yoruichi asked herself as she stared at the ceiling. "Dad was right..." She sighed. "Letting you go would be the best thing I could do for you; but I'm too stubborn to let you go."

It had been some time since her father left her room. Maybe an hour? Two? After that doctors came in one after another looking at her as if she were a miracle. She wasn't supposed to wake up, or at least that's what the doctors had said.

Even though she was now conscious and the doctors had given her another dose of morphine to rid her of the after pain surgery had cursed her with; her body still refused to move properly. Her right leg was stiff and it hurt to move it. Her right side was throbbing and her chest ached when she breathed. Her left arm was pained every time she shifted to get more comfortable. Reaching down with her right hand she moved to touch the wounds in her leg. Yoruichi felt the stitches but she noticed her wound was healing.

_How long have I been here? _Yoruichi pondered.

_**Click.**_

Yoruichi heard the door knob twist again and she looked at it. Putting on her best grin she could muster at the time she feigned happiness. As the door opened a very tom boy-ish looking woman stepped in wearing a doctors coat. She had short pale blue hair with a short single braid going down one shoulder.

"Here she is." The doctor had said signaling someone else into the room.

"Thank you Dr. Isane."

_Doctor Isane, huh? _

Yoruichi recognized Soifon's voice. She sounded a lot better. Maybe she had heard the news.

Soi stepped in after following the doctor into the room. The doctor motioned towards Yoruichi's bed smiling slightly. Soi then turned to Yoruichi's bedside. She had groceries in hand. Not long after the doctor turned to her heels and left the two alone.

Looking into her eyes Yoruichi felt herself smile instinctively, not forcefully. Yet her heart nearly clenched in pain when she had seen her. Soi had looked miserable. Her skin was pale and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Her eye's were red, probably from lack of sleep.

"Yoruichi.." Soi whispered, her voice was low.

"Hey Soi!" Yoruichi smiled widely. "How are-"

Yoruichi never got a chance to finish her sentence as Soi nearly jumped onto the bed and hugged her tightly. She felt Soi crying again and her body began to shake.

"Yoruichi.." Soi sniffed. "I thought...I thought that you wouldn't wake up! They said you wouldn't! I'm so happy..I'm so happy you're okay.."

Yoruichi patted Soi's back. "Hey I'm fine. Now enough is enough of that. You look like you haven't slept much, probably from the fact that you've been crying all this time."

Yoruichi struggled to pull Soi's grip from around her neck as the wounds in her chest and shoulder cried out in pain.

Soi felt Yoruichi tense underneath her. "Oh my god. I'm so- I mean- I'm sorry." Soi apologized removing herself from around Yoruichi and took a seat by her bedside.

"It's cool." Yoruichi laughed. "This scene look familiar?"

Soi smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of funny now that the places are switched."

Yoruichi still smiled and cocked her head to the side. "My injuries are funny to you?" She teased.

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it like that! Of course your injuries aren't funny..." Soi looked down.

"It's fine, I was playing with you. I knew you didn't think they were funny. Not when you look like that." Yoruichi laughed.

"Gee, thanks." Soi muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"No problem.."

Suddenly Yoruichi felt something boil up from within her stomach. It felt like acid was burning her inner walls, then suddenly..

_**Grooowwlll~**_

Soi looked at Yoruichi. "Was that you're stomach?"

Yoruichi patted her tummy as she looked at Soi. "I guess so. Got anything to eat in that bag of yours?"

"Uhm..yeah." Soi confirmed as she pulled out a bento. "I hadn't eaten lunch yet so I picked it up just before I came. I didn't know about you being concious now so..."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Well if it's for you, you can have it. I'll just call in the nurse for some hospital food later." Yoruichi cringed at the thought of broth. Ew.

"Don't. I can go get it." Soi said sitting up from her seat.

Yoruichi reached out to Soi and grabbed her wrist preventing her from going anywhere. "No. Stay. It's fine, it's the nurses job anyway." Yoruichi said, her smile widening as Soi took a seat and opened her box lunch.

"Well okay." Soi replied as she took the chopsticks and began eating.

Yoruichi didn't want to stare but she was _soooo _hungry. Her mouth began to water at the egg rolls and sushi in the box. Soi noticed her looking.

"Here.." Soi said as she picked up a peice of sushi and pushed it toward Yoruichi. "Eat it."

"No. I didn't mean to stare." Yoruichi turned her head away and looked at nothing in particular in the scarce room.

"Just eat it. You haven't eaten real food in a while." Soi said shoving it more towards her.

Yoruichi looked back into Soi's eyes. "Aw, who am I to turn down such a generous offer?" Yoruichi chirped as she took the food happily in her mouth. As she swallowed, Yoruichi gave a look of satisfaction. "Ah, now that feels better." Yoruichi rubbed her stomach, which in hunger, growled again.

Soi sighed in defeat. "Here.." She shoved the entire lunch at Yoruichi. "You need the food more than I do."

Yoruichi simply looked at the lunch Soi handed her. "We can share it." She suggested looking Soi in the eyes still.

"Share? But it's not much." Soi said again sceptically as she looked at the food.

"It's okay. At least we both get something, right?" Yoruichi asked smiling so big her eyes closed.

This made Soifon smile. "Yeah. Right."

Yoruichi then opened her mouth. "Aah.."

"What are you doing?" Soi cocked a brow.

"Feed me." Yoruichi half commanded.

Soi looked at her shocked. "Feed you? Why?"

"Because.." Yoruichi started. "I can only move one arm. The other hurts too much." Yoruichi fluttered her eyes innocently at Soi, who in turn, sighed at the older woman again.

"Fine." Soi agreed as she took another piece of sushi feeding it to her then took another piece and put it in her mouth.

After some time of silence and eating, Soi began to notice that Yoruichi didn't look her usual self. She had her smile but her eyes had lost its brightness.

"Something wrong?" Soi asked holding another piece of food between the chopsticks.

"No...well, yeah..not really..just..are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Soi was confused.

"Yeah, hurt."

"Mentally, not phsyically. Thank you though. You saved my life."

"My bad, you know, about the mental part." Yoruichi sighed. _"_If it wasn't for me in the first place I wouldn't have to save you. Much less be here." Yoruichi muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Soi asked as she popped another piece of food in her mouth.

"Nothing."

They then sat in silence and ate the rest of the lunch. As they finished, Soi put the box down back inside the grocery bag.

"How long was I gone?" Yoruichi asked bluntly never looking at Soi.

"What?" Soi asked looking at her concerned.

"I asked, how long was I gone?" Yoruichi looked almost broken. She had never seen the goddess look this way and it scared her.

"Almost a month. It's been three weeks." Soi replied taking a hold of Yoruichi's hand.

Yoruichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She grabbed Soi's hand tighter. She didn't know why, but suddenly she seemed to relax into the warmth flowing form Soi's hand.

"Soi?"

"Mmhm?"

"When I'm out..can we have...a sleep over?" Yoruichi asked almost nervously.

"A sleep over?"

"Yeah..I never had one before, so.."

Soi looked at Yoruichi for a moment then smiled. "Your house or mine?"

"I doubt you'll stay with me at my house alone." Yoruichi said scoffing at her. She smiled genuinely to the point where it looked like a Chesire cat.

Soi laughed. "Agreed. So my place?"

"That would be nice.." Yoruichi said smiling. "But don't worry. It's _soo_ not a date." She held her hand up in air quotes around the word 'date'.

Soi rolled her eyes. "I never thought of it that way."

Yoruichi smiled at Soifon, who in return, gave her a half-honest smile.

_It's a good thing you're coming over. _Soi thought. _I've got a couple questions to ask anyway._

-

--

-

Aizan sat tall in his luxurious white chair. The halls were dark and the only light came from several bulbs hanging just above him. He ran his hand through his wavy, slicked back hair. He smiled at his subordinate, Gin Ichimaru, who bowed before him.

"Gin..tell me why that child Yoruichi Shihoin isn't dead." His chin rested on his right hand which was balled up into a fist. His left hand drummed the left arm of the chair impatiently.

Gin's usual fox like smirk was frowning. "I don't know sir. I shot her five times. I have no idea how she lived. She was in a coma!"

"Exactly. She **_was _**in a coma. As in, not anymore." Aizan sighed. "You didn't do your job. I don't need incompetence on my team. You do know that don't you?"

Gin began to feel nervous. Sweat adorned his forhead as he stared into Aizans ruthless eyes. "I know sir." He kept his expression calm. "It won't happen again."

"You'll be damned if it will." Aizan said as he closed his eyes. "Kaname." Aizan called as he motioned for his left hand man to come forward.

Kaname was blind, but that didn't make him any less dangerous.

"Yes sir." Kaname said in monotone as he stepped forward into the light and out from the shadows.

"Get rid of...his fingers. Actually, get rid of his hand. He doesn't deserve to have it. One finger off for each bullet shot...but that would be just mean to rid him of the fingers and just leave the palm. So yes, get rid of his hand." Aizan ordered pointing towards Gin.

"In the name of Justice..yes, Aizan-san." Kaname replied as he took his sword out and aimed it at Gin.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Gin yelled as he made a mad dash for the door.

Aizan laughed. "Stop him." He commanded.

At that order, several of Aizans men jumped in his way and grabbed his shoulders. Grimmjoww, Aizans most frustrating, but reliable, gang member held back Gin's head and struck him in the face so hard, if it hit anymore fiercely it would have knocked his head clear off.

Ulquiorra and Yami, who took hold of his shoulders, turned him around so he faced Kaname who took his sweet time reaching them. As he neared, Kaname grabbed Gins hand and extened it out.

"I apologize Gin. But in order to reach Lord Aizans' dream, a dream of justice, we should not be failures."

_**Shiiing- **_You could hear the sharp cut of the blade.

With that Gin let out a blood curling scream as Kaname ruthlessly cut his entire hand off. His hand fell with a thud to his feet and Ulquiorra and Yami released him. Gin grabbed his stub with his other hand trying to stop the blood flow as it poured out rapidly increasing in pain.

Aizan sneered at him curling over in pain. "Next time, learn you lesson. Do not fail me."

He then looked back and snapped his fingers and pointed towards the door. "Get the medic Ulquiorra."

"As you wish Lord Aizan." Ulquiorra said hollowly walking down into the black and empty hallway.

Aizan stared at his back as he walked past a crippling Gin and down the hall. Never looking away from the dark corridor he spoke.

"Grimmjoww?"

Grimmjoww jumped down from a large pillar within the dark and spacious room. "Yeah?" He asked walking up behind Aizan.

"I want you to go and finnish Gin's job, but, I'm sending Halibel and Ulquiorra with you. Be sure to break her."

With that order Grimmjoww got excited. "Finally! Some action!" He sneered behind his sharp teeth, his eyes were menacing. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck as if he were preparing for a fight.

"But.." Aizan interrupted his happiness. "I don't want you to be as impulsive about it as Gin was. Wait this one out until the right time to strike. Find a good opportunity to attack her. I want no mistakes. I want her gone."

Grimmjow frowned hard as his joy of fight was sucked away. He growled in the back of his throat.

"And her friends?" Halibel asked as she appeared from out the shadows, her arms crossed.

"Finish them once you have ridden me of Yoruichi. That child is more trouble than she's worth."

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was to your liking. Please leave a review or comment or criticism. Which ever you prefer.


	10. Secrets that we keep

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: I decided that for your intrest and my pleasure to add an eyeful of YoruSoi in this chapter because im generous like that. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**Secrets that we keep**

Yoruichi drove in silence as she had a smile plastered on her face. It was saturday night, their last day of school. Tomorrow would be sunday, and as usual, student's would have the day off. This only made her smile larger as she thought about more time with Soifon.

Yoruichi glanced at the digital clock in her car. _Eight thirty. _She didn't want to get there too early for fear of running out of things to do and she didn't want to get there too late for another fear that they won't have time to do what they wanted to do. Suddenly, she had another thought. _What do you do at slumber partys anyway? Pillow fight?_

Pulling in slowly she entered Soi's neighborhood and drove slowly down to her house. It was dark and she didn't want to make a clumsy mistake and pass it.

Finding Soi's house; Yoruichi pulled her corvette in front. She felt as if she would impose by parking in their driveway. Grabbing her cane out the passangers seat she limped to the back door, opened it and pulled out her duffel bag of clothes and pain killers.

It had been some time since she had last been in the hospital and quite frankly, she was relived. That place was boring and she was dreading the smell of disinfectant and being bed ridden all day long. As she left they had perscribed her with a months worth of pain killers and to attend rehab every thursday for the next three months until she is fully capable of walking without a cane and, or, running. Yoruichi didn't mind though. Rehab wasn't so bad. At least she was able to move around, which is a lot more than what she had done before hand.

Clutching her cane, Yoruichi limped to Soi's door and rang the door bell.

There was a scurrying sound then a mans voice called "I'll get it!".

Yoruichi took a step back so not to seem anxious even though she was. Not a second passed before she was greeted by a medium hight man with a very pleased look on his face. _This must be Soi's dad.._Yoruichi thought taking in his features. His face was aging and he had grey stubble along his chin. His hair was thick and black and his eyes were the same silver color as Soi's.

"Hello, you must be Yoruichi Shihoin. We hear alot about you." He smiled politely opening the door to let her in.

Yoruichi laughed slightly. "You hear from your daughter or the news?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Mostly news, you're quite popular." Yoruichi simply nodded, still smiling.

"Honey, Yoruichi is here!" He called down the halls.

Suddenly a short woman who had similar facial features as Soi ran out of a room and towards them.

"Oooh! Yoruichi!" she clasped her hands together. "So good to have you over..my name is Diao and this is my husband Zuo."

Yoruichi bowed curtly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Soi is upstairs." Diao chirped happily. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you.." Yoruichi rejected feeling odd about the strong welcome Soi's family had given her. "I think I can manage."

"Well okay. If you need anything, let us know." Zuo said before turning to his heels and followed his wife into the back of the house.

Yoruichi began walking up the stairs. She didn't think it would be this hard but he pain in her right leg made it difficult to keep her balance. Using the cane as another leg she grabbed a hold of the banister and slowly moved her way up. When she reached the top floor she suddenly seemed very tired.

_I'm totally out of shape.._Yoruichi thought as she panted trying to regain her breath. When she did she limped down the hall way. "Soi?" she called out. There were so many doors. "It's so much easier to find a persons room from the outside.." Yoruichi muttered under her breath before calling Soi's name again.

"In here." came a muffled voice from the end of the hall.

When she entered, Yoruichi noticed Soi sitting down in her bean bag chair, knees pressed to her chest.

"Hey Yoruichi." Soi smiled happily at the other girl's presence.

Yoruichi smiled back at her. "Hey Soi, what you watchin?" Yoruichi asked moving her way over to Soi's televison.

Soi shrugged. "I don't know. I just turned it on and this was playing so I watched it. I was too lazy to change the channel."

Yoruichi laughed. "I know how that is." Moving slowly she sat down next to Soi.

"How's that leg?" Soi asked noticing the cane, but then again, how could you not?

"It's fine. Just a few more months of rehab and I'll be just dandy." Yoruichi sighed.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" Soi asked never looking away from the T.V.

"Not really." Yoruichi's face scrunched up at the thought of always having to visit the hospital for daily exams and exercises.

"Then don't go." Soi said as if it were as simple as that.

"Chea- love to. Can't though."

"Why not?"

"Dad." Yoruichi dead panned.

"You have a dad?" Soi asked confused.

"Yeah. What did you think? That I was born from the sky?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically as she poked Soi in the head.

"No, more like cats." Soi quipped back at her. "Actually, you said you lived alone so I automatically thought you're parents were gone. I just didn't want to ask in fear of touching a sensitive subject."

"Naw, it's nothing like that." Yoruichi laughed. "It's just the guy is an ass and I don't want to live with him thats all."

"I see.." Soi said. Her brows furrowed.

"Something wrong?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed the expression on Soi's face.

"No, nothing. Just thinking." Soi replied still looking at the televison.

"About what?" Yoruichi asked again.

"Things."

"You want to tell me?"

Soi sighed. "How many questions are you going to ask?"

"As many as it takes." Yoruichi replied with a pleased smirk.

Soi simply shook her head. "I'll tell you later, sound good?"

Yoruichi looked at her sceptically. "Alright fine. As long as you promise."

"Promise you?" Soi asked looking at her as she got up from her bean bag chair and turned off the television.

"Promise me you'll tell." Yoruichi said smiling.

Soi smirked. "Fine. I promise."

Yoruichi smiled as Soi turned away.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked as she headed towards the door.

"Getting something to drink. You want anything?"

"No, but I could use a shower." she said smiling. "And someone to help me up."

Yoruichi smiled sheepishly as Soi helped her up off the floor and pointed down the hall. "Bathroom is the second door on your left." and with that Soi headed downstairs.

Yoruichi sighed before grabbing her towel and headed towards her bathroom to take a quick shower before bed time. Usually she stayed up to how ever long she felt like but she had no idea if Soi had a curfew so she decided to prepare ahead of time and take a shower early. Besides, Soi was already in her pajamas.

As she stepped into the bathroom she thought about how cute Soi looked in her black and yellow pajamas that matched her bed. Suddenly the nickname seemed perfect for her. _My little bee.._Yoruich smiled as she turned on the shower.

-

Soi sat in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She took a sip of her juice. Yoruichi had been in the shower for a long time and Soi was beginning to wonder if she usually took a shower long enough until the hot water ran out. Feeling as if she should bang on the door and tell her to get the hell out she heard the shower stop. Apparently Yoruichi was done.

Thinking about her exiting the shower only brought back memories of they day she found Yoruichi in the locker room after her track meet. Soi sighed. _Why am I so attracted to you? I know you're beautiful and well, hello, everyone likes you but hey, I'm supposed to be straight. Right?_Soi sighed completely unconvinced. _Right...no I'm not..I'm just afraid of giving into you..._

Soi closed her eyes as she heard the door open. Yoruichi remained quiet as she saw Soi laying on the bed with her hands rested behind her head.

_She's so cute.._Yoruichi thought looking at Soi believing she was sleeping. _I wonder..would it matter if I kissed her like this? No. No don't take advantage of her. You promised it would be a simple thing between two friends. That's all._

Soi slowly felt herself give into temptation as she opened her eyes to see quite an eye full. What she saw as a full blown, naked Yoruichi. Soi's jaw dropped as a blush flooded her entire face. "Y-yoruichi..." So stuttered feeling so caught off guard. She stared at her luxurious skin tone and tight curves. She had two dimples in the small of her back just before her perfect and tight ass and her breast..Oh, her breast!

"Oh my gosh! Soi!" Yoruichi yelped pulling the towel over her again. "I thought you were asleep..that was my fault."

"N-no..It's okay?" Soi cleared her throat looking away from her. "J-just finish getting..uhm..dressed." With that Soi turned around completely; her back to Yoruichi. _OH MY GOD! _Soi screamed in her head as the mental image of an naked Yoruichi burned into her mind. Sure she had only seen the back and a little of the front but that was enough for her. Soi desperately tried to regain the breath she lost. _You don't want her, you don't want her, you don't want her..._

Soi felt her bed squeak as Yoruichi climbed on it with her.

"Yo, I didn't mean to startle you.." Yoruichi tried to apologize touching Soi's arm gently.

Soi felt the electricity run through her veins. She wondered if Yoruichi got that same feeling.

"I-it's fine.." Soi said nervously. "Let's just drop it."

Yoruichi sighed again. _Strike two..._she thought beginning to think that she would never win with this girl.

Laying down on Soi's bed Yoruichi looked at her. Her pajamas were tight and showed Soi's usually absent curves. They also made her petite breast stand out more. But Yoruichi liked it, it gave Soifon more of an innocent appeal.

Soi looked back at Yoruichi who was laying on her bed and suddenly noticed.

"You're not wearing pants?" Soi asked incredulously.

"I never wore pants to sleep." Yoruichi said still looking at her intently.

"Well..can you put them on for the time being? It's kind of distracting." Soi said blushing a little as she looked at her smooth legs. She so wanted to touch them.

Yoruichi laughed. "Looks like my little bee is checking me out again. But okay." With that Yoruichi dug in her bag for a pair of grey sweatpants to go along with her deep purple tank top which wasn't as tight as Soi's but showed a eyeful amount of cleavage instead.

Soi let out her held breath. "Thank you.."

Yoruichi smiled as she leaned in close to her. "Do I make you nervous?" she asked in a flirty manner.

Soi turned her head away from her slightly. "Yes, yes you do. Now stop being so close. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Good uncomfortable?"

"No. Now back up a bit."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"..."

Yoruichi smiled at her. Soi simply gave her 'the stare'. It was cold but Yoruichi had a feeling it was just an act.

Soi sighed as she took Yoruichis hands and removed them from either side of her body sliding farther away from her. "Yoruichi I thought we talked about this."

Yoruichi sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you're no fun unless I annoy you."

"Well that's too bad for you now isn't it?" Soi asked taking another sip of her juice.

"Yeah it is." Yoruichi sighed.

Soi simply looked at her as she layed down and curled up in her bed.

"Sorry if im a drag." Soi said giving her an apologetic look.

Yoruichi smiled. "You're not a drag, sometimes boring, but not a drag."

Soi smiled as she saw Yoruichi go to her duffel bag once more and pull out an MP3 player.

Placing the buds in her ear, Yoruichi layed down at the head of Soi's bed with her and turned it on. Switching it to 'Time after time' by Quietdrive she began to relax.

Soi simply looked at her as she nodded her head to the beat. Soi tapped her and Yoruichi took out her ear plugs.

"Yes?" Yoruichi chirpped at her friend.

"Uh..What are you listening to?" Soi asked pointing to the music player.

"Time after time by Quietdrive." Yoruichi told her and handed her a headphone.

"I've never heard of them before."

"They're American." Yoruichi said as Soi placed an ear bud in her ear and Yoruichi turned it on.

_"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, I think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_you say..go slow.._

_I fall behind.._

_The second hand unwinds..."_

Soi looked at Yoruichi who's eyes were closed listening to the song. Soi tapped her again and Yoruichi stopped the music.

"Something wrong?" Yoruichi asked laying on her side facing Soi as she propped her head up with her hand.

"No.." Soi said embarassed. "Well..yeah. I'm not very good at english. Can you tell me what they're saying? I can only make out a few words."

Yoruichi looked wide eyed for a bit then laughed.

"It's not funny Yoruichi.." Soi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoruichi then smiled at her. "Well I can't tell you, other wise it ruins the song. I'd have to sing."

"Can you sing it then?" Soi asked. "I can't enjoy a song if I don't know what they're talking about."

Yoruichi sat up against the head boards and stared at her almost blankly. "Are you sure you want me to sing? I don't think I'm very good.." Yoruichi told her honestly.

"It's okay." Soi reassured. "I won't judge. Besides, I bet you sing better than me." Soi joked smiling at Yoruichi who in turn gave her a smile back.

"Okay, I warned you." Yoruichi mumbled as she turned the song back on and began to sing. The chorus played.

_**"If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me**_

_**Time after time..**_

_**If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting..**_

_**Time after time...**_

_**Time after time..**_

_**Time after time..."**_

Soi listened to Yoruichi sing to her. Yoruichi clearly had no idea what she was talking about, her voice was heavenly. Instinctively she felt herself caving into the warmth that emanated from their bodies being so close to one another. Soi layed her head down on Yoruichi's shoulder as she listened to her sing. Yoruichi looked down a bit shocked at this but then smiled as she continued singing.

_**"Sometimes you picture me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_**You're calling to me**_

_**I can't hear just what you said**_

_**you say..go slow...**_

_**I fall behind...**_

_**The second hand unwinds..."**_

Soi took in the smell coming from Yoruichi. It was a natural scent. She smelled of fresh wood with a lemony touch to it. It was a pleasant smell, and Soi closed her eyes. _This feels so.....right.._Soi told herself as she leaned her face into Yoruichi's arm. She hadn't noticed that Yoruichi had stopped singing but instead was staring at Soi with confusion.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked confused.

Soi snapped up from her current daydream and noticed she had her face slightly buried into Yoruichi's arm with her eyes closed.

"I-I uh..I wasn't..I mean.." Soi hurriedly tried to explain the situation. "You're voice was just so relaxing and you smelled so nice and you were so warm I just..I-"

Suddenly Soi was stopped as Yoruichi pulled her into a close embrace.

Soi soaked up Yoruichi's sent. "Yoruichi.." Soi mumbled into the girls skin. Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi hugging her back.

"Mm..Soi." Yoruichi mumbled into her hair. _It smells of Sakura trees..._Yoruichi noticed as she sniffed the fresh scent.

Soi closed her eyes leaning closer to Yoruichi almost begging for the other girls warmth without words. Grabbing her hips Yoruichi pulled her closer to her still and held her there. After some time Soi's body began to float in and out of realization.

Soi breathed on the base of Yoruichi's neck sending shivers up her spine. Soi moved back some as she noticed, Yoruichi's skin was no longer flawless but instead held battle wounds. Gently she ran a finger over the wound in her shoulder. The patch was darker than the rest and was forming into a scar instead. She felt so bad for her...

"Yoruichi.." Soi mumbled again.

Yoruichi couldn't take it. This was taking alot of self restrain and if Soi was testing her, it hella sure wasn't funny. But deep down she had the feeling that she wasn't. Taking Soi's chin Yoruichi lifted her face ot hers. She bent down lower until her lips gently brushed against that of Soi's. Suddenly, Soi opened her eyes wider as if the world had just appeared again and she backed up.

"No..Yoruichi I can't." Soi whispered.

"Why not?" Yoruichi asked moving closer to the girl. She cupped her cheek with her hand.

Closing her eyes Soi moved into it some, nuzzling it. _Shes so warm..._she thought.

"Soi..I promise..Just one kiss. I'm not sure how long I can hold this up with you." Yoruichi said as she climbed over Soi's legs straddling her.

_'This feels so much like my dream...just a lot more comforting.' _Soi mused as she smiled. She could feel Yoruichi's breath just centimeters away from hers. Soi opened her eyes.

"I don't know Yoruichi..I've never...I've never kissed before." Soi said looking down embarrassed.

Yoruichi simply pressed Soi closer to the head rest of her bed. "Then let me be your first. If you don't like it, I swear, this time I'll leave you alone for good."

"And if I do?" Soi questioned as she breathed back onto Yoruichi's lips.

"Then let us continue." Yoruichi told her honestly as they looked into each other eyes. Yoruichi felt she began to loose herself as she looked into Soi's eyes. She was so innocent.

With that Yoruichi leaned closer to Soi, who in turn, kissed her back. The kiss was gentle, sweet, as if to show Soi that she cared. Small chaste kisses. Like she was testing the waters a bit. When Yoruichi didn't hear Soi complain Yoruichi kissed her again this time with a little more passion. Soi opened her mouth and nearly moaned into it. This had been just like her dream, only better. Yoruichi's lips were soft and moist as she began to deepen the kiss. Soi wasn't sure of what to do, so instead, she followed Yoruichis' lead.

Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck as she cupped Soi's cheeks in her hand kissing her harder. Parting their lips for a moment Yoruichi stopped for air. She looked at Soi, her eyes were misty and filled with lust. Her lips were swollen and moist from the plethora of kisses she planted upon her sweet pink lips. Leaning in Yoruichi kissed Soi again, this time more feircely. Using her tongue she brushed it against Soi's bottom lip seeking approval. Soi then opened her mouth to Yoruichi for entrance who then slowly caressed Soi's tongue with hers. They faught over dominance for a while before Yoruichi won. Stopping for a second Yoruichi bit Soi's bottom lip gently making it puff out. Soi let out a small moan into Yoruichi's mouth as they began to kiss again. They kissed deeply with sweet reckless abandon. Their hands trailed down each others sides.

They were in heaven.

They were so lost in the kiss that they hadn't heard Soi's parents come up the stairs to her door. Grabbing the door knob her father opened her door to say goodnight to Soi and her guest before he and his wife went to bed. Instead, they got an eyeful of their daughter kissing their guest, quite passionately I might add.

"SOIFON!!" he yelled as he stood in the doorway. His hand gripped the door while the other was clenched by his side. Her mother simply looked shocked and confused by the sight.

Soi and Yoruichi both snapped out of it at the sound of her father yelling. Jumping off Soi, Yoruichi sat down next to her and stared at her father in shock. Soi looked at Yoruichi with the same expression of horror as Soi's father simply glared at her.

Yoruichi felt her heart pound deeply in her chest. _'Shit, shit, shit!' _Yoruichi thought in the back of her mind as she stared at Soi's fathers callous expression. Her hand was still laced within Soi's and she could feel her rapidly increasing pulse.

* * *

A/N: Mm..Juicy is it not? Leave reviews please. Later mi amigos.


	11. Secrets that we keep pt2

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: So this chapter is rather short to me. I don't know. I actually wrote this when I wrote the first part of secrets that we keep and was like "nah..don't post." But what the hell. Why not? So here it is. Part two, Enjoy

* * *

**Secrets that we keep pt.2**

Yoruichi felt her heart pound deeply in her chest. _'Shit, shit, shit!' _Yoruichi thought in the back of her mind as she stared at Soi's fathers callous expression. Her hand was still laced within Soi's and she could feel her rapidly increasing pulse.

"What the _**hell**_ is _**this**_?" Zuo, Soi's father, bellowed menicingly.

"Father I-"

"_**You **_will be quiet. Do you understand me?" He growled at Soi holding a finger to her. His words were bitter as he spat them out.

"Sir, listen..it isn't Sois'-"

"_**You**_.._**you **_need to get the hell out my house!" Zuo commanded pointing down the hall. "Get you're things and leave. Don't you ever return here."

"Dad! You can't do this!" Soi yelled at him letting go of Yoruichi's hand.

"You have no right to speak!" He yelled at her fiercely. Soi cringed at his words and became quiet. His eyes then, once again, focused on Yoruichi. "Leave."

Yoruichi, feeling as if she had no say in the matter, got out the bed and started packing her things.

"Dad, why? Why are you acting like this?" Soi asked as she grabbed the hem of her fathers shirt.

"Why? Dammit Soi! Just because some rich and famous girl is your friend and comes to visit doesn't mean I want her turning you into some faggot!" He yelled.

Yoruichi cringed at his crude choice of words. She looked at him from over her shoulder as she zipped her duffel bag. Soi simply stared at him in awe.

"You're acting this way because you're afraid of me turning gay?!" Soi yelled back flabbergasted. "What if I am gay? What's it to you? I'm your daughter, you're supposed to love me regardless!"

Zuo's face became red. "Don't you ever. Don't ever speak to me like that young lady." He hissed between his gritted teeth. "You will _**not **_be gay and you have no say in the matter as long as you live under _**my **_roof! Look, look at you're mother."

Soi looked towards her mother in the hall who simply held her hands over her mouth. Tears swelled at her eyes threatening to fall.

"Soi..." Diao said looking at her daughter.

"Mom..I.." Soi started but her mom turned her back on her. Soi's expression saddened as she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Dad?" Soi looked up at him who had his eyes closed. His hand still gripped the door knob fiercely and he had the same scowl Sois' face usually held. Stepping away from them Soifon put her hand over her heart as if to shield it from any more damage to prevent it from completely shattering. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Once done, Yoruichi stood up and tossed the duffel bag over her shoulders and walked over towards a crumbling Soifon. Yoruichi grabbed her gently and pulled her closer to her still.

"Get your hand off my daughter." Zuo commanded, his voice low.

Yoruichi simply looked at him. "You said as long as she stayed under your roof she couldn't have a say in the matter...well, what if she stayed under mine?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically.

"Excuse me?" Zuo and Diao asked simultaneously.

"You heard me." Yoruichi said flatly. All forms of humor gone from her expression. "Soi?" she turned to look at the girl staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Stay with you? I-I can't." Soi said moving from Yoruichi's grip.

Yoruichi gave Soi a small smile. "Yes you can. I say you can."

"And as her father I say she _**can't!**_" Zuo yelled gripping Soi's arm pulling her away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi glared at him hard before forcefully detaching his hand from Soi's arm and pulled her close. "_**Fathers**_ do not _**reject**_ their children simply because they _**might **_be...gay." Yoruichi finished not really sure if Soi actually was.

Soi looked at Yoruichi who now pressed her close to her sides gripping her bag with her other hand. Yoruichi looked at her sympathetically.

"Soi..?" Yoruichi asked softly lifting her chin to look at her.

"Yes?" Soi asked wiping some of the tears from her face.

"Do you like me?"

"Do I like you?"

"Yes, do you like me? Do you like like me?"

Soi stared at her blankly. She wasn't completely sure. Soi was so confused about the entire situation from being unsure of her sexuality to the anger and sadness her father had caused her. Looking into Yoruichi's golden eyes Soi felt her self begin to give in. She knew Yoruichi liked her for her. Yoruichi would accept her for who she was. Up until now Soifon had no idea her father was homophobic or this cruel for that matter. He had always seemed so kind..

"Yes.." Soi replied as she laced her fingers with Yoruichi's.

Soifon and Yoruichi heard her mother gasp and her father growled in front of them. Yoruichi knew Soi couldn't stay here, not when they were so unloving.

Yoruichi bent down and gave Soifon a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Pack the things you need. You're staying with me now."

Soi blushed slightly at the thought and became a bit timid. "O-okay.." Soi then turned her back to Yoruichi pulling out a suitcase from her closet and began filling it with clothes.

"Stop it! Right now dammit! You do _**not **_leave this house!" Zuo yelled at his daughter as she grabbed her book bag and zipped the suitcase.

"Soi, listen to your father!" Soi's mom yelled trying to reason with her daughter. "You're father only wants what is best for you."

Yoruichi scoffed as she took hold of Soi's hand who had pulled up behind her. "If he truly wanted what was best for her he would accept her." she said as she limped her way to the door and shoved Soi's father from the entrance and neared the stairs. Zuo stumbled back from the incredible force Yoruichi had used to move him away.

"You take my daughter with you and I'll file kidnap charges!" Zuo yelled after her as they walked down the stairs.

Yoruichi glared up at him with a burning hatred. Her eyes were bright with disgust. "Then do it." She said flatly before opening the door and following Soi outside.

The air was colder here. It nipped at their skin and Soi held herself for warmth as she carried her book bag around her shoulders and rolled her suitcase behind her. Yoruichi opened her car doors and popped the trunk. Moving towards her corvette, Soi opened the truck and placed her things inside; Yoruichi placed hers in the backseat.

"Soi.." Yoruichi said softly looking back at the girl. Yoruichi felt the moistness of Soi's tears as she cupped her cheek for comfort. "Everything will be okay. They'll accept it soon enough."

Soi shook her head. "No..you don't understand!" she yelled crying more as she moved to Yoruichi and pressed her face against her skin.

Yoruichi bent down and planted another soft kiss on Soi's forehead. Never removing her lips she spoke. "Yeah Soi, I think I do....." She looked down at her. "Now get in the car, it's cold out here and you could get sick."

Soi looked up at Yoruichi knowing she made the right choice. Leaning up on her tip toes Soi gave Yoruichi a brief kiss on the lips and stepped inside the car. Yoruichi simply smiled at the small contact as she got in the car with her. Starting the car, Yoruichi turned the heat up to get rid of the frozen bitterness that clinged to their skin.

-

Grimmjoww simply stared as he saw two girls walk out the house instead of one. He knew he would be staking out this house all night long but he didn't expect her to leave so soon, especially not with another person. He watched them kiss before they entered the car.

Ulquiorra sat in the passengers seat along with Grimmjoww and Harribel sat in the back.

"Do we get them now?" Grimmjoww asked impatiently as Yoruichi's car drove off. Keeping track of them he followed the car some yards away being sure not to turn on the headlights.

"No." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizan said wait. She is with that girl. Not now. Wait until she is alone."

Grimmjoww scowled in disapproval at Ulquiorras orders. He was pissed that Lord Aizan placed him in charge. He knew he wouldn't have fun any time soon.

-

Yoruichi began to feel her face flush from the warmth of the heater in the car as it melted the coldness from their skin. She looked at Soi who was already asleep leaning on the passengers side door. Yoruichi reached over and caressed her face.

_I finally have you..._She thought smiling wide. Soi's skin was smooth and tinged a bit red from the heat in the car. At contact she saw Soi smile in her sleep for a brief moment then stopped as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

As several minutes passed by the night went with comfortable silence. The only sound was the hum of the car engine and Soi's even breathing. Every now and again she snuck a glance at her as Sois' chest moved up and down slowly. Her lips were slightly parted as she sleep and Yoruichi held back the urge to brush her thumbs across them in fear of waking her.

As they pulled into Yoruichi's apartment complex she stopped at the sixth building and cut the engine.

"Soi..hey, Soi wake up. We're here." Yoruichi nudged the girl in the other seat gently.

Abit woozy, Soi's eyes fluttered as she woke up. "Mmm?" She questioned sitting up slowly.

"I said we're here." Yoruichi said moving some stray strands of hair from her face.

Soi looked at her. "I don't want to go out into the cold again." Soi complained as she felt the slight breeze coming in as Yoruichi opened her door a bit.

Yoruichi sighed. "Okay let me see if I have something."

Going to her trunk Yoruichi pulled Soi's things out and dug around in the random items she held in there. _Bowling shoes? No. Socks? No. A hat? Maybe...ah, here it is! _Yoruichi thought as she picked up an old coat she had in the trunk. Dusting it off she brought it to Soi. It smelled a little old but it would have to do.

"Thanks Yoruichi." Soi said as she blushed again, this time not from the cold.

"No problem." Yoruichi smiled as Soi wrapped it around her body and climbed out the car.

Yoruichi limped to get her things. Picking them up she locked the car and took Soi up the many staircases.

Yoruichi looked back at Soi and shrugged apologetically. Soi simply smiled at the older girl as they stopped on the second floor. Limping to her door, Yoruichi took out her keys, twisting the lock opening them to a warm and cozy apartment.

Soi looked around, it looked very much like a bachelor or bachalorette pad. She had an average size kitchen made for apartments, leather chairs and a couch, a flat screen T.V. that sat in the middle of the room in front of a dark wood coffee table.

"Your place is beautiful.." Soi muttered as she took in the sight.

"Thanks." Yoruichi smiled at the compliment. "Uhm...about sleeping arrangements..look, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." she offered pointing toward the leather sofa with a blanket hanging over the side already. She didn't want to make Soi feel uncomfortable. After all, she was pretty sure this wasn't the _**best**_ night in the world for her.

Soi looked down for a bit then looked up at Yoruichi smiling almost sadly. "You can sleep in your bed.."

"What? No! I only have one room and I couldn't let _you_ sleep on the couch!"

Soi laughed at her. "I mean with me..If that's okay? I just..don't want to sleep alone tonight." Soi blushed a little. _We did kiss after all, what's the harm?_

Yoruichi simply found herself shocked at this. "Are you sure?"

Soi smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay." Yoruichi smiled. _First night and I'm already sleeping with her...Well, not like that but still. _She thought as she took hold of Sois' hand and led her to the room.

As Yoruichi walked into the bedroom she kicked off her grey sweat pants. Soi looked at her in shock when she did.

"I told you, I don't sleep with pants." Yoruichi said shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Uh..a-alright." Soi said softly as she climbed into the bed and Yoruichi following close behind.

Soi felt a smile tug at her lips as Yoruichi cuddled behind her. Yoruichi's chin rested just above Sois' head as her arm's wrapped around the other girls body. Their bodies were pressed together in a spooning position. Soi nearly shivered as Yoruichi's leg brushed against hers.

"Good night, Yoruichi." Soi said as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. She nuzzled into Yoruichi deeper.

"Good night Soi." Yoruichi repeated back to her sleepily. Closing her eyes, Yoruichi felt the strangest hint of guilt. _I'm not supposed to be this close to you Soi. It isn't supposed to be like this...we're not supposed to be this close...but, let me have this, if only for tonight. Even if I'm being selfish._

Soi felt Yoruichi stiffen for a second behind her then released her tension and breathed out heavily.

_'Yoruichi?..' _Soi thought as she pulled the covers up closer to her chin. _'The question's can wait until tomorrow. As of right now, lets just enjoy this time together..'_

* * *

A/N: And So that is the end of that. More chapters like this to come as it reaches the climax. Review and Comment, it makes my heart smile.


	12. Keeping it under wraps

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: I've become some what bored..and overwhelmed. Too much work for school, too much work.

* * *

**Keeping it under wraps**

Sun rays shone in through the bedroom lighting it with a morning glow. Birds chirped outside the windows landing on top of buildings and other such things they used as a place to build nests. As the sun shone in it hit Soi's face, the warmth heating her skin. Soi turned over and nuzzled into something warm and soft. She pressed her face deeper into it before she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted a bit as her eyes adjusted to the light and sat up to yawn realizing she was pinned down by something a bit heavy. She reached down only to realize it was an arm. Yoruichi's arm. Suddenly Soi remembered.

_'Thats right, I stayed with Yoruichi last night.'_

Moving away some, Soi looked up and gazed onto the older woman's face. The sun bounced off of it turning it almost a golden brown; much like her eyes. She had a hand under her head as she slept on her side, her other arm draped around Soifon's waist. Soi got up slowly so not to wake her and quietly made her way to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Grabbing a towel, Soi took her brief bath.

Once done, Soi opened the door only to notice that Yoruichi still slept soundly. _She sure can sleep late._Soi mused as she looked at the digital clock that rested beside the bed- a quarter to ten. Reaching inside her suit case Soi pulled out her grey sweat suit that read the words 'Tokyo women's kickboxing'. Making her way over to her Soi leaned over the bed being sure not to press weight on it and gave Yoruichi a small kiss on her cheek.

"Morning.." Soi whispered before exiting her apartment for a jog.

Memorizing the door and building number she jugged down the steps. She made a mental note not to go far from her apartment for fear of getting lost.

-

Yoruichi groaned as she rolled over in the bed. Extending her hand out she patted the other side feeling for Soi but instead it was empty. Opening one eye Yoruichi turned her head.

"Soi?" She mumbled into the pillow. No response.

Hesitantly she sat up and glanced at her clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. Yoruichi stretched widely and yawned. Scratching her head she limped across the room to put her sweat pants back on before heading down the hall to the front.

"Soi?" Yoruichi called again looking around the apartment. No response again. Yoruichi felt lonely again at the thought of Soi leaving without telling her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Yoruichi slowly made her way into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge she groaned; it was practically empty. The most she had was half empty cartons of take out, a pizza box, milk and water. She really did need to go shopping for food.

Grabbing the milk out the fridge, Yoruichi clasped her hands together and prayed there was cereal at least. Opening up the cabinet she saw her favorite type of cereal, frosted flakes. She smiled as she took a bowl out the cabinet and placed it on the counter. She poured the contents into the bowl turning the dry cereal soggy with milk. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a spoon and took a bite. She sighed in satisfaction as she filled her stomach while moving her way to the living room area. Placing the bowl on the table she turned on the T.V and waited for Soi to return.

-

-

Grimmjoww leaned back in the chair as his feet propped up on the table in the coffee shop. Ulquiorra had suggested they get breakfast before they begin staking out the Shihoin residence again. They had been up all night and quite frankly they were tired but they knew they couldn't let lord Aizan down. They had to prove they were better than that incompetent Gin Ichimaru. Grimmjoww closed his eyes as he took a sip of his black coffee; it tasted extremely bitter as it slid down his throat.

Ulquiorra sat in another chair leaning over the table and clasped his hands together in front of his face resting his chin on the backs of his palm. He, like Harribel, look completely relaxed and calm. Their expressions completely hollow, unlike Grimmjoww, who's face was the sheer definition of adgitation even though his posture looked completely lax.

Taking his feet off the table he slammed his drink down. The contents spilled over the table slightly and ran down Grimmjowws hand burning it to a pink color. He ignored the slight pain of the burning coffee. He growled in the back of his throat narrowing his eyes at Ulquiorra who simply stared at him with a stale face.

"God dammit! How long do we have to wait this out?" Grimmjoww yelled ready to lunge at him.

"Be quiet. You're causing a scene." Ulquiorra said closing his eyes. Grimmjoww gripped his shirt. "Let go of me now Grimmjoww or I _**will **_hurt you."

"You'll do what?" Grimmjoww asked sneering at his shorter comrade. Ulquiorra simply looked at him.

"Grimmjoww..calm down." Harribel ordered as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" Grimmjoww retaliated getting angry. "The orders-"

"The orders is of no one else's concern. You say it now and the police will be all over us." Ulquiorra said in a hush tone so only Grimmjoww could hear him. "If we are caught Lord Aizan will get rid of us personally whether we are in jail or not, regardless of excuses."

Gripping Grimmjowws wrist tightly he threatened to break it. Grabbing his fingers with his other hand Ulquiorra pried his hand away from his collar.

"Now..step away. You are causing a scene." Ulquiorra told him harshly before turning to his heels. "Come Harribel. We are done here. Grimmjow?"

He growled as Ulquiorra said his name. "What?"

"Clean up that damn mess on that table. You're such a brute." With that Ulquiorra left the shop with Harribel close by his side.

Getting a towel, Grimmjoww grumbled as he wiped the coffee from the tabel. _He's so lucky..._Grimmjow thought knowing if he really wanted to, Ulquiorra could kill him. He looked around as he turned to put the soaked paper towel in the trash. Everyone had eyes on him.

"What'r ya lookin' at?" He roared at the customers in the shop. Everyone turned around quickly pretending they never saw a thing.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked outside into the brisk air making his way to the car. As he breathed his breath came out as a fog. It was turning fall, the time would come soon enough when winter would roll around. Then the real fun would surely begin.

-

-

Yoruichi stretched out on the couch as she patted her stomach.

"Soooo fuulllll~" she groaned as she pushed away her eighth bowl of cereal. She sighed as she looked at the television. _Nothing good ever comes on on sundays._She frowned as she flipped through the channels. Suddenly she heard the door click. Yoruichi peered over the couch towards the door as it opened with a faint squeak.

"Yoruichi?" Soi called as she kicked her sneakers off by the front door.

"Over here." Yoruichi replied flopping back onto the couch, lounging out with her arms behind her head.

Soi looked over the couch. "When did you wake up?"

"Hmm...sometime around twelve." Yoruichi told her smiling. "I missed you."

Soi smiled a bit. "I missed you too. I went for a jog."

Yoruichi sniffed. "Yeah I can smell it." she let out a snicker.

Soi frowned. "Yeah, well..sweat does that to you." She moved around from behind the couch to take a seat by Yoruichi. She was going to say something but stopped when her eyes cought eight bowls sitting on the table.

"What the-?" Soi asked confused as she cocked an eyebrow at a smiling Yoruichi.

"What? I was hungry!" Yoruichi shrugged. "I'll go put them away, sheesh." Moving out of her comfortable position she grabbed the bowls and limped towards the sink.

"Yoruichi?" Soi asked as she looked at her in the kitchen. She planned on asking the questions then but suddenly lost her nerve.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

Yoruichi paused for a second. "Okay...Maybe I could take one with you?" Yoruichi asked with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

"Yoruichi!" Soi yelled at her blushing madly.

"Okay, fine. Too soon." Yoruichi mumbled as she began washing dishes.

"Very." Soi said as she walked her way to the bathroom.

Once in the room Soi discarded her clothing along Yoruichi's bedroom floor before stepping in the bathroom to rid her of her stench.

Yoruichi put the bowls back in the cabinets when she was done then sat back down on the couch lounging out. Letting out an almost purr like yawn as she stretched arching her back.

"Well thats a sight.." Soi said. Yoruichi opened an eye.

She grunted. "Hey Soi."

Soifon smiled at her as she walked around again and instead took a seat on Yoruichi's legs. "Are sunday's your lazy days?"

Yoruichi frowned. "Hey, I only get a few days off. I hate working at my dad's company."

Soi looked at her and smiled a bit. "You would think because you're the V.P. you'd get less work."

Yoruichi scoffed. "Psh, less work? Me? Oh, please. I've got a mountain of paper work in my office! I could have sworn I saw a mountain goat climb to the top and look at me." Yoruichi chuckled.

Soi laughed at her joke as well. "Maybe I could help you out some time."

"You'd come to work with me?" Yoruichi asked skeptically as she raised a brow.

"Well..yeah." Soi said as she layed down on top of Yoruichi. "After all...I _**guess**_ you could count us as girlfriends in a way."

"Girlfriends?" Yoruichi asked almost sounding slightly excited as her eyes widened.

"We made out and slept in the same bed."

"Yeah well.." Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head smiling a bit shyly.

Soi moved up her body some and planted a kiss right on her lips. Yoruichi smiled and kissed Soi back.

Soifon looked at Yoruichi with questioning eyes. Yoruichi picked up on the look.

"Something wrong Soi?" She asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yoruichi you really like me..right?" Soi asked back.

Yoruichi's eyes opened for a bit. "Yeah, of course."

"Would you tell me anything?" Soi asked again as she ran a finger along a bullet wound on her skin gently. Her skin tingled at the contact.

"Yeah." Yoruichi said again. She cupped Soi's face. "Whats wrong? Did I do something?"

Soi shrugged. "I don't know. Did you?"

Yoruichi looked at her confused. She sat up snuggling Soi closer into her lap. "What do you mean bee?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi felt her heart flutter then clench at her nickname. "Yoruichi...who was that man that shot you?"

Yoruichi heard Soi struggle out the last part of her sentence. _Crap.._she thought. Keeping it cool she answered. "I didn't know him Soi. What are you talking about?"

"Yes you did!" Soi said almost pushing away from her. "You said you wouldn't lie to me. You said you would tell me anything."

"I would Soi." Yoruichi lied again. "I'm telling you I didn't know who he was."

Soi moved away from her. "I knew you would lie.."

"I'm not." Yoruichi lied again. She was beginning to feel nervous and angry. It made her even more frustrated that Soi was right.

"You froze before he pulled his gun out. You looked him dead in the eye. People don't just slow down, say 'take this bitch', shoot you, then drive off because they felt like doing it to a random person. Yoruichi, who was that guy? What did you do to make him angry? Please, I just want to know."

Yoruichi just stared wide eyed. She wanted to tell Soi, she really did, but in order to protect her she knew she couldn't. Yoruichi looked away for a second. "I don't know who that man was okay? Maybe he mistook me for someone else." Yoruichi said again feeling guilt swell up inside her. She felt if she kept doing this it would eventually eat her alive.

Yoruichi nearly lost her cool when the sound of her fathers voice raced through her head. The advice he gave to her suddenly playing.

_'She'll find out one day, and when she does its up to her whether or not to stay with you.'_

Yoruichi curled her lips in as she looked at Soi. She cupped her face in her hands. "Trust me, if I knew who he was I would tell you. I honestly do not know Soi. I'm telling the truth." Guilt hit her in the stomach. _I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you right now. I will though okay? I will.._

Soi looked into her golden eyes. Suddenly her will to fight was lost and she fell for Yoruichi's lies believing every word she said. Soi leaned up and kissed Yoruichi on the lips.

"I'm sorry..I just.." Soi began feeling guilty. Though not more so than Yoruichi felt.

Yoruichi bent down and kissed Soi back. Yoruichi felt the guilt swell in her gut as she kissed her knowing she had lied. She had lied because she didn't want to loose her. Although she never thought that by not telling her she just might. She was being selfish and she knew it.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring.

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**_

_**and they're like, its better than yours**_

_**damn right, its better than yours..**_

Yoruichi snapped her head up and away from Soi's blushing face.

"I- uh...I'll be right back." Yoruichi told her as she left Soi on the couch confused.

Grabbing her cellphone she swiftly flipped it open. "Hello?" she said nearly out of breath. She was relieved to have gotten away from Soi. _I swear Soi..**you're** going to be the death of me, not Aizen._

_"Yoruichi." A stern voice said over the phone. _

"Dad?" Yoruichi asked confused. "What do you want?"

_"I've called in an emergency meeting in the conference room. All thirteen districts are here. I'll give you fourty five minutes to get here."_

"About what?" She asked.

_"Aizen has attacked again."_

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Leave a Review/Comment.


	13. Strikes

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: So tests are coming up next week and a buch of them too. I hate it actually..I'm no good at tests. Anyway I..shall be studying my arse off. That means...........no fic's for a while until all this stress is over and the bull and just ugh...

Anywhozits..Enjoy.

* * *

**Strikes**

Yoruichi stood still, her mouth agape. "He what?"

_"Need I say it again? Now get dressed. You have __**forty **__minutes." Nematsai said ending the call._

Yoruichi clenched her fist by her side. _Ugh! I just got out the hospital!_

Grabbing her towel, Yoruichi took a brief bath and got dressed. Pulling on her skinny jeans and converses Yoruichi put on a white shirt with a black vest. Tieing her hair in a pony tail she nearly ran out the door without telling Soi.

"Yoruichi where are you going?" Soi asked her voice sounding a bit sad and confused.

Yoruichi let go of the door knob. "Oh Soi..I..I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be right back mmkay?"

Soi frowned. "But where are you going?"

Yoruichi pursed her lips as Soi asked the question again. "Don't worry. I promise I won't be long. Okay? I'll be back in a few hours. I just have to go see my dad." She bent down and kissed her gently.

Soi blushed but she frowned. "Yoruichi..." she started but before she could utter another word Yoruichi was already out the door. Soi sighed in defeat. _Something's definately up.._She thought to herself before looking around Yoruichi's apartment. Getting up she decided to lay down and relax on the bed. Soi needed to think.

Yoruichi jogged down the stairs of her apartment unlocking the door to her corvette quickly she jumped inside her car. Turning it on she backed out the driveway and headed out towards Downtown Tokyo. _Sorry Soi..but this is something I've just got to do alone. _

-

-

Grimmjaww spotted her car. "There that bitch is.." he said as he shifted the car into drive following her.

"Is she with anyone?" Harribel asked not really having paid attention to when she was leaving.

Grimmjaww rolled down the window and spit. "Naw, shes alone. But where's she goin?"

Ulquiorra, who was on the phone at the time, hung up and turned to Grimmjaww. "Aizen has sent Stark out to get rid of a problem just a few hours ago."

Grimmjaww looked at him from the corner of his eye. "This thing he got rid of..it happen to be one of the Shihoin things?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Precisely Gimmjaww."

-

-

Rushing, Yoruichi parked her car sloppily and ran as quickly as she could to the conference office with her injured leg. Slowing down to catch a breath she opened the double doors to the room.

Everyone turned around and eyed her suspiciously. Her fathers simply sneered.

"You're late-"

"I know father." Yoruchi panted as she took a seat near the head of the table.

He glared at her before standing up from his seat before his workers. "As you all know...one of my moonshine and explosives businesses were burned down not too long ago and some contents were stolen. How it happned-" He glared at Kyoraku as he narrowed his eyes. "I do not know. All I know is it was one of Aizans men."

"But I see no point in it. What was he to gain by ransacking it?" Ukitake asked standing up. He dressed in a very sharp business outfit. He was one of the more modest parts of her fathers business. His job was very simple; he had to keep the press away. Yoruichi's father had no need for public impressions unless it was about his success.

Nematsai crossed his arms over his chest and grunted as he thought.

"Maybe it was to make a point." Hitsugaya inquired as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes, maybe so. But a point as to what?" Unohana asked. Not only did she work as Tokyo's top surgeon but she also worked under Namatsai and served as his relief and clean up crew. Isane, another doctor, along with others at the hospital worked under her in that district by Namatsai's commands.

Yoruichi sighed. "Is it not obvious? He's proving that no matter what we put up..he can get through it."

Zaraki scoffed. "As if he could get by me." He whipped out his pistol examining its beauty. "If he tried, Unohana would be too busy cleaning his brains off my wall." he said laughing.

Yoruichi simply closed her eyes. "They got by me and I'm part of the stealth squad." She muttered under her breath.

Namatsai pressed a finger to his temple at the commotion. "Be quiet!" he yelled slamming his fist on the table. "Listen..apparently they're watching us." His eyes darted around the room. "That is why I want you all to station you're men all around town. Place some just outside Tokyo and some around Chiba and Yokohama. I want eyes on every part of this. Unohana?"

"Yes sir?" she said politely nodding respectively at him.

"I want you on call at all times. Do you hear me? All times." Namatsai ordered pointing a finger at her. She nodded her head.

"Yes sir."

Looking over at the far end of the table he glanced at Mayori Kurostuchi, his head of research. "Kurosutchi, Do your best to find out information on Aizen and his men. Understood?"

"Yess sir." He hissed as he glared at him from underneath his hat. "I certainly don't want my lab in ruins and concrete heaps." He glanced at Kyoraku across the table who simply placed his hat over his eyes lounging back.

Namatsai stared at him before knocking his hat off. "Don't you dare be so aloof about this. You are putting me and yourself in danger. Take this seriously Kyoraku or there will be consiquences to you actions. Now I'm a very lenient person, but if you push me, I will be sure to give you hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyroaku bent down to pick his hat up off the floor and glanced at the older Shihoin from the corner of his eyes. "Transparently."

"You look at me when I address you. Understood?" Namatsai hissed at him.

Kyoraku turned his head to look him in the eye. "Yes sir. Understood." He said being sure to keep cool. Ever since he knocked Yamamoto off his hide and into the grave he began running things with a dictators iron fist.

Namatsai simply turned to his daughter. "Now, I know you are in no condition to be fighting but..once Mayori is done with gathering information I will need you, Kisuke, and Kukakku to do some dirty work for me. I know it must seem like a drag, but I'm counting on you for this one Yoruichi." He said. His face scowled but his voice softened a bit so not to seem so rude.

Yoruichi still didn't like it. She had just gotten things going with Soi and now she would need to put it on hold to full fill her fathers needs. "Alright..I guess." Yoruichi said shrugging a bit.

"Ukitake.." the older Shihoin sad looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes sir?" Ukitake asked fumbling with a pen in his hands.

"Keep the press away from this. I want no publicity about this affair. If anyone tries, get rid of them."

Ukitake closed his eyes as he loosened his tie. "Yes sir."

With that Namatsai sat back in his chair. He propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands tightly in front of his face. He sighed heavily at the stress.

"You are dismissed." he said and waved everyone out of the room. At that everyone left the conference room. Some had gone to their cars and others to the dining area.

Yoruichi stood from her chair and ran a hand through her hair. '_Ugh..here we go again.._' she thought. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. Taking it out her pocket she looked at a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answered a bit confused.

_"Yoruichi?"_

"Oooh! Hey Soi." Yoruichi smiled. "I didn't recognize you're number. Everything okay?"

_"Yeah.." Soi whispered. "You're coming back right?"_

Yoruichi made a puzzled face and shoved her hand into her pocket. "Yeah, I'm coming home. Why?" She could hear Soi shuffle around on the phone.

_"I just..I don't know. I got worried.." She said. Her voice sounded sad._

"Worried about what?" Yoruichi asked getting concerned.

_"I just thought you wouldn't come back to me. I just..I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get hurt or anything because you just got out the hospital."_

Yoruichi let out a low laugh as she left the building. "Soi, I'm on my way back now. I promise nothing will happen okay?"

The line was silent.

"Okay?" Yoruichi asked again.

_"Okay.."_ _Soi whispered through the other end of the phone._

"Okay. See you home?"

_"See you home." Soi said. This time Yoruichi could hear the slight euphoria in her tone._

With that Yoruichi closed her cell before walking down the stairs of the large business.

-

"There she is.." Grimmjaww said as he eyed her from across the street.

Ulquiorra took a glance. "No one seems to be around at the moment. Harribel, take Gimmjaww..make this quick." He ordered.

On that que, Grimmjaww and Harribel exited the car at the same time. Grimmjaww gripped the brass knuckles in his hand tightly as he felt his gun rub against him as he walked.

Grimmjaww sneered. "Get to dispose of you how I wish eh? Not bad..not bad..I'm gonna make this fun."

-

Yoruichi had begun walking to the parking lot when she had heard footsteps trailing behind her. At first, thinking she was paranoid, she ignored it. But the sound continued to follow. Getting curious Yoruichi turned around.

"Okay, why are you-" Yoruichi asked but hadn't gotten the chance to finnish as a fist clashed into her face sending her flying into another car.

Yoruichi tried to get up but her leg was still out of commission so she wasn't able to run. She looked up at the two people who attacked her. One was a very muscular man with wild blue hair. His ab's shown perfectly through his white muscle shirt. Another was a woman just a bit shorter than him with skin like hers and blond hair.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi growed as she clutched her brused cheek. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"None of yer business bitch!" Grimmjaww said as he connected another hit to her cheek with his brass knuckles. This one now connecting with her cheekbone. "It's what ya get fer causin' us trouble!"

Yoruichi felt the pain as it began to weaken under the force. Doubling over in pain she clutched face trying to limp away to give some space between them. Suddenly she was caught off guard by a foot to the stomach by the woman. Grimmjaww noticed her injured leg and kicked at it. He laughed hysterically as she fell to the ground. Yoruichi knew she was out numbered and this could end bad. As she hit the ground she looked under the car and found a sharp rock. Picking it up she slung it at Grimmjaww. The rock hit him in his eye.

"AAAGH!" He growled as he gripped his eye. "You bitch!" He ran to stomp on her when suddenly Harribel stopped him. "What are you doing!?" He snapped glaring around at her.

"Grimmjaww..there are people coming." She said pointing towards the front end of the parking lot.

As they got closer Grimmjaww heard the voices. "Crap." He muttered under his breath as he kicked Yoruichi one more good time. "Consider yourself lucky bitch." he said before he ran out the side of the parking lot with his female companion.

Rubbing her cheek Yoruichi got up slowly to try and recover from her beat down. Spitting out the blood from her mouth she stood up and tried to limp after them.

"Get back here punks!" Yoruichi yelled gritting her teeth together in anger and agitation.

Finding no response only made Yoruichi even more frustrated as she limped to her car rubbing her swollen cheek. Grumbling under her breath she entered her car and looked into the mirror. She had a swollen cheek and a busted lip. Her side and leg would obviously bruise from the heavy kicks she took and her arm was scraped from when she fell. She sighed mentally. She had to make an excuse to tell Soi before she got back.

-

-

Grimmjaww and Harribel jumped back into the silver lexus parked around the corner slightly out of breath.

"Did you get rid of her?" Ulquiorra asked looking straight ahead.

Grimmjaww simply grumbled and Harribel closed her eyes. Ulquiorra let out an exasperated mental sigh. "I'll take that as a no. You failed."

"We didn't fail aw'right?! The others were comin' around! We couldn't face 'em all." Grimmjaww growled.

"Hm." Harribel mumbled in agreement. Ulquiorra's frown deepened.

"We have one more chance. This time, we'll really need a plan."

Grimmjaww scowled. "Lord Aizan was right, this woman **_is_** more trouble than she's worth."

Ulquiorra simply nodded. "Grimmjaww, lets go." He commanded.

Grimmjaww, still pissed, growled and shifted the car into drive moving out from the curb and into the streets. "Aizan's not going to be happy..." He muttered under his breath.

-

-

Yoruichi pulled into the apartment parking lot just in front of her building. Getting out the car she took slow steps up the stairs stalling the encounter with Soi. She knew Soifon was already beginning to suspect things, this would only make her more suspicious. She really didn't need Soi sticking her nose in things that weren't her problem, but the girl was stubborn; what could she do?

Reaching the second floor she sighed as she opened the door quietly. She waited for a voice. No one. Kicking off her shoes she quietly stepped into the apartment trying to make it to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Sneaking around the corner she looked. No one in the living room. She peeked around again. No one in the kitchen. Making sure she made no noise Yoruichi began to open her bedroom door but screamed in surprise when she saw Soi.

Yoruichi grabbed her chest. "Good god! What the hell?" she asked as she leaned against the wall across from her room.

Soi had her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought you said you would be back soon? And more importantly, what the hell is _**this**_?" She asked her back pointing to the bruising on Yoruichi's face.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Yoruichi lied reassuringly. She was sure she would be doing alot of lying now a days.

"Really now?" Soi asked scheptically. "What happened?" Soi asked looking more concerned by the second even though she was scowling. Her voice held the tone of disbelief.

Yoruichi looked into her eyes as it softened. _'Just say the line you planned and everything will be okay..'_

"My dad hit me. I messed up on some papers and didn't file a few things out so I was punished. This is how I was always punished." She said. Looking into her eyes, Yoruichi curled in her lips nervously. She hoped Soi would believe her lies.

Finally, after some time of staring, Soi reached up and touched Yoruichis' cheek. "Really?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, really." She felt guilt hit her again.

Soi shook her head. "That's a stupid reason. No wonder you want to live on your own. I wouldn't want to live with a man like that either." Soi said stroking her cheek.

Yoruichi simply looked at her sympathetically and shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Soi sighed. "Yeah it is. Let's get you in the bathroom. That's where you keep your first aid right?" Soi asked taking hold of Yoruichi's hand looking back at her.

Yoruichi felt electricity ride through her nerves at the contact. "Yeah." She said putting on her best smile that she could without hurting her face.

Soi took Yoruichi and sat her down on the toilet and took out the first aid.

"Ah, here it is." She exclaimed as she opened it taking out band aids, alcohol, cleaning swabs and gauze. She looked at Yoruichi who simply sat slouched over with her arms resting on her knees. She was looking at Soi.

"What?" Soi asked confused as she opened the alcohol.

Yoruichi smiled genuinely. "Nothing." She told her as Soi blushed and poured alcohol on the cleaning swabs.

"O-okay..well, stay still." She told her as she pressed the alcohol to Yoruichis cuts.

Yoruichi hissed a bit at the contact but other wise stayed completely still as she had been told. After all, she has felt worse. After Soi had finished disinfecting she placed band aids on Yoruichis' cheek, arm, and lower lip hoping for it to heal the wounds.

"Anything else?" Soi asked as she held the gauze. She wanted to be sure she got everything before she completely put it away.

"Yeah, my ribs and leg." Yoruichi told her as she pointed to her right leg and sides.

Soi blushed. "Oh..uh.."

Yoruichi laughed at her. "It's okay, if you're not comfortable I can do it myself." She told her extending her arm to grab the gauze. Soi pulled back.

"N-no..I can do it." Soi told her unfolding the bandage.

Yoruichi smiled and simply shrugged at the shorter girl before her. Gripping the bottom parts of her shirt, Yoruichi pulled it over her head. Soi stared at her and breathed a shaky sigh as she blushed.

She stared at Yoruichis' chest, her breast were pert, yet large and round. Biting her lip she moved her eyes to Yoruichi's flat and muscle toned stomach eyeing her carefully. She wanted to soak up as much as she could of the goddesses perfect, caramel toned body.

"Well, well, bee...I'm hurt and all you can do is gaze at my volumptious body?" Yoruichi teased jokingly.

Soi snapped out of her day dream and stared at Yoruichi. "What? I-I.." she stuttered as she near clumsily un-rolled the bandages.

Yoruichi laughed and touched her cheek. "It's okay. I'd do the same if it were you." She said as she smiled widely and winked at Soi.

Soifon swallowed hardly as she stood up and wrapped the gauze around Yoruichis' body. Her skin felt soft. Soi felt her hands brush and linger there for a minute before wrapping it once more for security. Yoruichi felt a tingle up her spine as Soi did so. A mischievous gleam sparkled in her eyes but closing them she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Once Soi had finished with the ribs she moved down and rolled up Yoruichi's pant leg to wrap it. Wrapping the guze around that one too, her hands brushed against Yoruichi's thigh.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Yoruichi mumbled resting her head in her palm. Her elbow leaned on the counter next to the toilet. She stared at Soi smirking slightly.

Soi looked up and saw the gleam in her eyes. "I'm not trying to do anything." Soi told her as she blushed a bit. Wrapping up the rest of the gauze she put it back under the cabinet. Before she could stand up Yoruichi took hold of Soi's arm and lifted her dragging Soi onto her lap.

"Yoruichi, what the-?!" Soi began to ask before she was cut off by the pressure of Yoruichis' lips on hers.

Soi took in her scent. It smelled a bit like her natural scent mixed with a light scent of sweet perfume. The slight tinge of the cleaning alcohol wafted through with it but Soi didn't mind. The scent was almost too enticing. Too welcoming. Soi wrapped an arm around Yoruchis' neck, closing her eyes as they kissed.

Yoruichi then pulled away leaving Soi's lips moist from her suddenly passionate kiss. Soi's eyes were beginning to look lustful as she simply stared at her.

"Whats wrong?" Soi asked her cocking her head to the side. This was the second time Yoruichi had left the kiss suddenly leaving her confused.

Yoruichi smiled, a bit sadly though, at Soi. "Thanks. Thanks for everything Soi. It means a lot to me. You...you mean a lot to me."

Soi smiled a bit. "You're welcome. You mean a lot to me too, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi leaned forward to kiss her one last time before breaking it and running a hand through Soi's soft jet black hair and let her hands run down the twin braids in the back. Letting out a silent sigh of happiness, Yoruichi pulled Soi into a warm hug. Soi, at first confused, smiled as she hugged Yoruichi back resting her head on her shoulder.

"You really do mean alot to me. You really do.." Yoruichi mumbled softly under her breath.

Soi looked up to Yoruichi who, in turn, looked down at her. They both smiled at each other gently before Yoruichi lefted Soi in her strong arms and carried her to the bedroom bridal style. Yoruichi placed her on the bed gently.

Soi looked up at her confused as a blush spred across her face. "Y-Yoruichi, what are you doing?" She asked unsure of Yoruichi's intentions. After all, she **_was_** still without a shirt.

Yoruichi laughed slightly. "Calm down. I won't try anything if you dont want me to." She put her right hand over heart and smiled. _Doesn't mean I don't want to._ Yoruichi thought as she climbed in the bed with Soi.

"A-aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Soi asked as she looked over at Yoruichi who was lounged back in the bed, shirtless and wrapped in bandages.

"Why? Do you mind? After all, you said we were girlfriends." Yoruichi said winking. She touched Soi's nose.

She was right, she did say that. After a moments hesitation Soi scooted closer to Yoruichi and stood stiff as Yoruichi put her arm over her shoulder. Feeling the warmth flow through her, Soi began to relax and almost cuddle into her.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Soi asked quietly as Yoruichi turned on the television.

Yoruichi looked down at, her now girlfriend, Soi. "Actually, I was thinking we just stay here today and chill. Maybe talk and get to know each other more." She said smiling down at her. She moved Soi's bangs out the way and kissed her forehead lightly.

Soifon smiled at the brief contact and leaned onto Yoruichi's bare skin. She touched her scars again and smiled despite its horrific memory and the fact that the patch of skin was cold.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review or comment.


	14. Uninteded Capture

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Its funny how many views, hits, alerts and favorites I get..but barely comments. How am I supposed to know how I do if I don't get feedback? -cries- naw, jk. _**ANYWAY**_.......enjoy.

* * *

**Unintended Capture**

"Yoruichi..Yoruichi wake up." A soft voice called to her. Warm hands shook her body from her slumber.

Yoruichi grumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's three forty-six." The voice said again shaking her.

Yoruichi groaned. "What is it?"

"I heard a noise."

Yoruichi opened her eyes and saw Soi leaning over her. She remembered; after Soi had healed her wounds they went back to the room. Eating left overs they spent the rest of the day watching T.V, annoying each other, talking and what ever else came up until they fell asleep. Yoruichi smiled slightly at her through the darkness.

"You heard a noise?"

"Yes." Soi said looking at her sternly. "Go check it out."

"It's probably just your imagin-"

_**Crash!**_

Yoruichi snapped up. "What the hell?" She whispered as Soi moved closer to her. She looked down at the younger girl. _Oh, crap. _

"Soi, I need you to do something." Yoruichi asked of her sternly.

"Yeah?" Soi whispered back looking up at Yoruichi's shadowed form.

Yoruichi moved away for a second and dug around under her mattress. "Have you ever held a gun before?"

"What? No!" Soi whispered louder than she thought she would.

"Well too bad." Yoruichi told her as she handed Soi a gun.

Soi gripped the cold steel in her hand. "Yoruichi! You have a gun?"

"For protection." Yoruichi told her honestly, which was the only truth she had told in a while. "Now follow me."

Yoruichi grabbed Soi's hand and told her to grip the gun tightly. As they moved to the bedroom door she looked back at her.

"Yoruichi, what's going on?" Soi asked her as she held the gun with a shakey hand.

Yoruichi's brow's furrowed. _It's Aizens men, I'm sure of it. They didn't finish me earlier so they're finishing the job now. Psh..how stupid._She took her gun and placed it under Soi's chin and lifted it so she looked her in the eyes through the darkness.

"Soi do you trust me?" Yoruichi whispered to her. Her hand caressed her cheek with gentle care.

"Yes." Soi told her. "But what's going on?"

Yoruichi curled her lips in. "I can't say."

"You can't say, or you won't say?" Soi asked moving the gun from her chin. "Yoruichi, why won't you tell me anything?"

They heard rustling outside of the door; more so near the front door and kitchen. They heard faint whispering.

Yoruichi looked back at Soi. "I want you to hide in my closet please. If anyone opens the closet, hold the gun with both hands and pull the trigger."

"Yoruichi-"

"I'll rap on the door twice if it's me." Yoruichi told her still caressing her cheeks. She brushed her thumb against Soi's lips. "I need you to be strong and I need you to be on your toes." Yoruichi commanded gently as her hand drifted from Sois' face.

Soifon grabbed Yoruichis arm just before she opened the door. "Tell me what's going on."

Yoruichi licked her lips. "Lets just say I've done some things I shouldn't have. Now they're coming back to get me." Turning fully around, Yoruichi grabbed Soi's face and kissed her hard before turning her around to the closet. "Remember what I said.." She told her before exiting the room.

Soi turned to the closet, gun in hand, and entered it. Blushing, she hid behind Yoruichis wardrobe and sat still. She could smell Yoruichi's scent on her clothes. It relaxed her some as she felt the briskness of the air around her. Today was much colder than others; it was frightning cold. Something didn't feel right.

_"Let's just say I've done some things I shouldn't have. Now they're coming back to get me."_

Soi bit her bottom lip at Yoruichi's last words played through her mind. _'Oh, Yoruichi..what have you done?"_

-

Yoruichi moved down her hallway slowly. Her breathing became slow and shallow as she heard a rustling noise from the kitchen. When her head peeked around the corner she felt a breeze flow in through her window or now broken window. Pieces of glass were shattered around the floor. Clearly signs of a break in.

Yoruichi had dealt with things like this before, it would be no different.

_If all of Aizens men are low lives that can simply win by sneak attacks, clearly, this will be easy._ Yoruichi told herself as she rounded near the living room. She crawled slowly and silently on the floor.

_**Shuffle, shuffle.**_

Yoruichi snapped her head around. She heard a noise near the back of the apartment. _The hell?_

Moving closer, She stood up and rounded her way towards the T.V. and peered around towards the door. Removing the safety she held the gun out and took her aim. Two figures shuffled around in the kitchen.

_Got ya._

Flicking on the light she shot at the two figures in the kitchen but her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that they were meerely dummies.

"What the-?" Yoruichi questioned. Suddenly she sensed an akward presence behind her. It was creeping closer but she didn't want to turn around, not yet. Her breathing turned shallow as the apartment got colder. She could see her breath as goosebumps traced along her skin. She was still without a shirt and was still injured from a previous attack. She gripped the gun in her hand tighter making the skin over her knuckles stretch. She gritted her teeth in anticipation. It had felt like hours had passed in her mind as she stood there waiting. But really, it was only minutes.

_**Creak.**_

Yoruichi heard the floorboards creak around her before a hand swung out for the back of her head.

Yoruichi spun around and did a back flip away from her attacker. Landing near the stove she struggled to balance herself before she looked into his eyes. She recognized him from earlier; his wild blue hair and firm muscles. Yoruichi growled in the back of her throat.

"Get back." She warned him before pointing her gun in his direction. Grimmjaww laughed.

"Stupid girl! You really think that will save you?" He asked as he took another step forward.

Slightly intimidated, Yoruichi shot a bullet near the floor leaving a hole in it near his foot. Grimmjaww backed up some.

"Oooh. Fiesty, aren't you?" He said sneering. He licked his teeth. "Well, we have ways of dealing with nuisances like you."

Suddenly a hand reached out from Yoruichis periferal. Yoruichi, thinking swiftly, jumped out the way and onto the counter top.

"So it's both of you. I should have known." She said glaring at the two intruders before her.

Suddenly a flash shone near the side of her face. Yoruichis eyes widened as her left right cheek split and blood dripped down her face.

"We are no one to be taken ligntly." Harrebel told her as she held several sharp objects in her hand from scissors to knives.

Yoruichi felt the warm liquid slide down her cheek. Taking the offensive she shot at them almost carelessly but also with slight precision. Basically, she just wanted them to back away.

Grimmjaww and Harribell moved away from her attacks as bullet holes made it's place in her floors and walls. They heard rustling from above them, clearly they had awoken the neighbors and they were moving to get out of the building. Yoruichi looked up for a brief second but cursed herself for doing so as she had to cross her arms in front of her blocking Grimmjawws attack.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked grunting as she flung him backwards.

Grimmjaww landed on all fours before he lunged again. "Well, seeing as I'm going to kill you anyway, there would be no reason I shouldn't." He swung for her head but missed as she ducked and tried to get him with a low spinning kick to the knees. He jumped over her legs. "The name's Grimmjaww Jeagerjaques."

Yoruichi gruned as he tried to kick her in her chest again but blocked it. The force knocked her backwards and onto her back but before she could move another sharp object flew towards her face at full speed. Rolling over she dodged the attack by centimeters and flipped back up again. She fired her gun at the two forms. One barely hit as it flew past Harribel grazing her shoulder staining it red. Grimmjaww on the other hand, who was much closer, got shot in the hand leaving a hole.

"YOU BITCH!" He growled as he held his injured hand. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Yoruichi tried to move out the way when suddenly her right leg collapsed on her.

_'Shit, no!'_ She thought as she held her leg. _'Move dammit, move!'_

Grimmjaww saw the desperation in her eyes and lunged for her. Yoruichi could do nothing as he landed on her hardly pinning her to the ground. Sneering, he balled his good hand and began hammering away on her face trying to break it. Before his third hit landed, Yoruichi grabbed his hand in hers and glared at him sneering with pure malice.

"How dare you..." Yoruichi said as she pulled out her gun. "Hit a girl." Aiming it towards him, Grimmjaww looked surprised forgetting she had it for a second.

Harribel rushed to his side but Yoruichi shot out and hit her in her leg. Harribel fell to the floor with a thump as she held her bleeding leg trying to put pressure on it.

"Harribe-" Grimmjaww tried to say but couldn't as Yoruichi shoved the gun barrel in his mouth. Grimmjaww stared at her with almost nothing he could do. One hand was out of commission and the other was caught. Bracing himself, he saw her hand pull on the trigger.

"Take this.." Yoruchi told him as she pulled it without a second thoughts hesitation.

_**Cl-clank.**_

Yoruichis eyes opened in shock. She looked at Grimmjaww who was still alive. He sneered even though the gun was still in his mouth. Yoruichi pullled the trigger again.

_**Cl-clank.**_

She was out of bullets.

Grimmjaww's eyes brightened as he began to laugh almost hysterically. It was frightening. He pulled the gun from his mouth and forcefully stripped it from her hand.

"What was that?" He asked as he wrapped a hand around Yoruichis throat. She began to loose oxygen and fast. Desperately, she tried to gasp for air.

Grimmjaww only began to tighten his hold before another figure emerged from the back.

"Grimmjaww, grab Harribel. Let us go. We have something more valuable than the Shihoin."

Yoruichi looked over as a shorter, depressed looking child came out from the shadows with something draped over his shoulders.

"What is it?" Grimmjaww asked as he shoved his knee into Yoruichis face who, at the time, was trying to get up.

"It seems to be a girl." Ulquiorra said.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Soi...."

"So that's her name. Hm." Ulquiorra said as he shifted the girl onto a more comfortable position around his shoulders. "I found her in your closet. Trying to protect her, are you? Not very good at it. Apparently, if you tried so hard just to keep her safe, she must be important. She will defiantly serve of more use to us than you." Ulquiorra finished before heading out towards the front door.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi called after her struggling from under Grimmjawws pressure. She heard a muffle scream before the door opened; then it turned silent. "What are you going to do to her you sick bastards?!" Yoruichi yelled as she squirrmed under him. Her hands grabbed for his pant leg but he stomped on her face.

"Stay down you restless bitch." He told her before kicking her side. Yoruichi rolled over.

Grimmjaww then made his way to Harribel and picked her up of the floor carrying her over his shoulder.

Yoruichi struggled to get up. _I-I can't let them get away. I can't let them take Soi!_ she thought as blood dripped for a cut in her face, mouth and nose. She'd be damned if she let them get away now.

Suddenly she felt hard metal clash with the back of her head. She hit the ground with a thump as she felt the blood seep from the back of her skull.

"When I say stay down, I mean, stay down." Grimmjaww told her before his footsteps shuffled out the door.

Yoruichi laid there silent as blood poured from the back of her head. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by emotions as her world faded into black. She began to cry.

_I'm sorry Soi, I should have told you sooner. I should have gotten you away from me. I should have told you the truth..but I didn't. It's all my fault. It's all my fault! I'm sorry Soifon, I'll come get you. I'm sorry.._

* * *

A/N: Wow, I didn't think there would be this much action. Well, we're reaching our climax of the story so things are bound to get a lot more interesting from here on. Leave a review or comment.


	15. Nightmares

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Oh yay! One giant flash back! Joyous isn't it? Enjoy.

* * *

**Nightmares!**

_"I feel...light headed." Yoruichi said. Her world was hazy. It didn't look like her apartment. No, this wasn't. She stood up as she dusted herself off; she felt completely fine. She moved her right leg. Nothing. "I'm..better?" Yoruichi asked herself as she touched her leg. Nothing seemed wrong. Her face was also healed from the many cuts she had recieved earleir that day. Looking around she noted that the area was blank. It was nothing but a thick hazy area of gray, as if she were standing in a storm cloud. Suddenly, the world began to part as it opened into an open back yard garden. A large, granduous house stood before her in the distance._

_**'This is where I grew up.'**__Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked around the area. She walked through the grass. Bending over she brushed her fingers against the flowers that trailed the side of their exquisite backyard. She heard a shuffling then the door slid open to the house._

_A young woman, Yoruichi's skin tone and her frame, exited the doorway towards her. Her hair was black and her eyes were light brown. That made the only difference._

_"Yoruichi! There you are." The woman said as she trotted towards her. Yoruichi's smile brightened._

_**'Mom?' **__Yoruichi mused as she opened her arms only to note that she hugged the womans waist. __**'Did I get..shorter?'**_

_The young woman bent down and kissed Yoruichis forehead lovingly. Holding her hand she took her inside. Yoruichi cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her. She couldn't help but to have gotten the sense of De Ja Vu. Yoruichi looked up smiling at the older woman._

_**'I remember this.'**Yoruichi thought as she followed her mothers lead into the kitchen._

_"Do you want a cookie?" Her mom asked as she bent down and handed Yoruichi one. Suddenly, her mouth instinctively opened. _

_"Thank you mommy." Yoruichi said. __**'What the hell? I didn't say that' **__Yoruichi began to wonder before someone caught her eye from the entrance to the kitchen._

_"Hey Yoru-chan." A boy said coming out. His hair was black with purple streaks. His eyes were gold as his fathers and as vibrant as hers. He was slender but muscular and had his dads slightly charming but wicked smile. He was much older than Yoruichi. At the time, she would say about seventeen._

_"Hey Sono-kun." Yoruichi said. She felt the need to cry but couldnt. __**'Brother.'**_

_He walked over and ruffled her hair. "Hey, do I get a cookie?"_

_"God, no. I cheated with this one." Yoruichi's mother, Hanae, said winking at her then turning back to her son. "If your father finds out, I'm dead." She smiled a playful cat like grin much like Yoruichi's._

_"Humph! I always get the short stick." Sonosuke said before smiling at his younger sister. "You wanna share that with me?"_

_**'Of course..' **__Yoruichi thought as she broke the cookie and handed it to him. "Here you go Sono-kun." Yoruichi took a bite but to her dislike she couldn't taste it. She would do anything to taste her mothers cooking just one last time._

_"Thanks kid, well mom, gotta go." He said before giving her a brief hug._

_Hanae frowned. "Going back?" She said concerned._

_Sonosuke sighed. "Yeah, but I have to do what I have to do."_

_Hanae nodded. "I understand."_

_Yoruichi looked up at her. At the time, she really didn't understand what her mother and brother were talking about. She never knew about the drug business then. Turning her head she looked into her reflection in the shiny black refrigerator doors. _

_**'How old am I here? Seven? Eight at best?' **__Yoruichi thought as she ran a hand through her tussled and thick, short purple locks. Her eyes were wide as she was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans._

_Suddenly, just as she had remembered, right before her brother left the house, Maiko, the house maid ran into the room in a panic._

_"Sonosuke-sama! Hanae-sama! Yoruichi-sama! They're..they're here!" Maiko turned her head and looked back. "Get to safety! It's Aizen!"_

_Sonosuke then stiffened. His mother stiffened too before she turned to Yoruichi._

_"Mommy..what's going on? What's wrong with Maiko-chan?" Yoruichi asked as her mother picked her up into her arms. _

_"Yoruichi, don't ask questions okay sweetie?" She said as she hurriedly made her way to the bedroom on the upper level._

_"Mommy, but-"_

_"Yoruichi, please!" Hanae demanded, panic in her eyes._

_Hurridly she stormed her way upstairs. Yoruichi heard a startled scream downstairs along with a loud boom that startled her. She tensed in her mothers arms who in turn did the same as she continued up the stairs. Once on the upper deck she ran down the hall into the master bedroom. Sonosuke following close behind. Yoruichi looked up at her brother who's clothes now had something red on it...red....blood._

_"Sonosuke?" Yoruchi questioned as her mother put her down and started shuffling her towards the closet._

_"Yoruichi stay back!" Sonosuke demanded as he disappeared from view and ran down the hall. Yoruichi heard several more bangs which she now knew were gun shots._

_"Yoruichi! Get in the closet." Hanae demanded as she shuffled Yoruichi into her wardrobe. "If someone comes there is a button right here." Hanae pointed to a small button in the back of the wardrobe. " If anyone besides me or Sonosuke comes in here, press the button. Immediately."_

_Yoruichi frowned. __**'I said almost the exact same thing to Soi..'**_

_The sound of bullets pierced the air around them as Hanae ran for the dresser and pulled out a gun._

_"Mommy?" Yoruichi felt her eyes begin to water. __**'No...no, not like this. Not again. I remember..'**_

_"Get back!" Hanae demanded. Getting closer she gave Yoruichi a kiss on the cheek. Her last kiss._

_Sonosuke then stumbled back into view holding his side. Blood spewed from it along with his mouth. He struggled to remain conscious as he felt his life force being slowly drained from him._

_"Stay away from my son!" Hanae demanded as she shot bullets around the corner from the room at who ever was in the house. More shots were fired before Sonosuke finally dropped to the ground._

_"Brother?" Yoruichi whispered. She wanted to crawl out the closet. To go to him, to see if he was okay, but her mother told her to stay here. And so there she stayed. She watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before her._

_Yoruichi watched as her mother nearly crippled over before her at the sight of her son dropping to his side. Life no long sustained within him. He was dead. _

_"Sonosuke!" Hanae screamed. She wanted to rush to his side, but he was gone, she knew he was gone. So now, she had Yoruichi to protect. Her goal was simple: Keep her alive. Hanae sneered at them. _

_Yoruichi had never seen her mother give such a cold look. It sent shivers down her spine. 'Mommy? whats going on? I'm scared.' Yoruichi thought as she curled into the corner of the closet. _

_Hanae jerked back into the room as bullets flied into the open door splintering chips everywhere. Some flew so far they hit Yoruichi. She covered her face._

_**'Mom..get away.' **__Yoruichi thought as she remembered the scene before her. __**'Mom, just leave. Just leave!'**_

_Hanae curled over to prevent wood from getting in her eyes as two men entered the room along with several others who could be heard downstairs. _

_"Send this message to your husband.." One said. His eyes were in slits as he had a very fox like grin; his hair was short and white. _

_"Stay back!" Hanae pleaded no longer able to hold them back. Her gun dropped to the floor as she was out of bullets. "Please.."_

_"Sorry Shihoin-sama, but I just can't do that. Lord Aizen said to get rid of you, so I will. I'm sorry. But it's the way it is."_

_"Please-" Hanae tried to reason._

_"Too late."_

_**Bang!**_

_Yoruichi's eyes widened in panic as her mothers blood and brain splattered against the wall behind her. Her blood came out misted and spred across the room covering Yoruichi in her lives fluid. Yoruichi cringed. 'No...No! Mom! MOM!' Yoruichi wanted to reach out, do something, anything, but she couldn't. _

_"By the way, it's Gin Ichimaru." he said before wiping his gun clean._

_'Gin Ichimaru? I'll remember you.' Yoruichi swore to herself as he exited the room. She heard as one by one footsteps began to disappear into silence out the house. _

_Yoruichi crawled out the closet slowly, never having pressed the button her mother had told her to. Drenched in her blood she stood up weak kneed. She wanted to crawl to her mom. She wanted hold her but was too utterly disgusted at the sight. Her mothers face was completely blown away. It wasn't a clean head shot. It was ugly and massive. Part of her head was missing as blood simply pooled around her and leaked down in a thick river as it pooled around Yoruichi's feet. She felt disgusted, she felt sick. Before she could turn, Yoruichi hunched over and hurled her stomach contents onto the floor before her. Tears fell from her face as she wiped her mouth clean. Stepping back carelessly, she bumped into her brothers lifeless form. Bullet holes forever etched into his skin._

_"S-Sonosuke?" Yoruichi wimpered. Getting down to her knees, hesitantly, she shook him. "Sonosuke? P-please...get up...g-get up." Yoruichi pleaded as she shook him more. _

_Sonosuke didn't move. He couldn't move. His eyes were still open from dying so fast it caused shock to set in. Yoruichi was scared..she was alone._

_Terrified, she backed away from her brother. __**'Oh, Sonosuke..' **__Turning around she ran out the room only do be greeted as other dead bodies of house keepers were strewn across the floor and stairs staining it a deep crimson. Yoruichi gripped the railing tight as she made her way downstairs moving away from dead bodies in a panic. Blood was everywhere. Not a piece of floor could be seen that was not coated in thick, red, liquid._

_"What do I do?" Yoruichi whispered to herself a she noticed the house maid. Her face was distrought and horrified. Yoruichi trembled in fear. _

_Yoruichi moved into the far corner of the house and stayed there in her fathers office, which was the only clean room. She would stay there all night if she had to. Stay with the dead bodies. Huddling onto the thick black sofa she curled herself into its warmth hoping it would ease her mind. She sang a song her mother used to sing to her when she was afraid of anything to calm her down. Just like always, the song began to ease her mind._

_**O, Lord, my keeper, hold me tight**_

_**Keep me safe from the night**_

_**O, Lord, my hero, ease my pain**_

_**For I am twice of that in vain**_

_**O, Lord, my savior, heaven ring**_

_**Welcome arms and comfort bring**_

_**O, Lord, my keeper, ease my sins**_

_**and I shall be committed in..**_

_Slowly Yoruichi began to feel the warmth of the song taking over. She felt warmth rise within her as she heard her mothers voice, tenderly rocking her to sleep, gently singing that same song she loved oh, so much. She imagined her mother would kiss her cheek and tell her good night. Before she went to bed she would brush her hair from her face. She dreamt that her mother was there and just before she left, her brother would walk in and run a hand through her hair before whispering "Goodnight Yoru-chan" and her mother would say "Good night hunny." before turning out the lights. She dreamed that she would wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine. This..THIS was all just a dream. Everything would be fine._

_-_

_When Yoruichi had awoken it was not what she had hoped. Instead, there was rustling outside the doors. Hesitantly, she opened it a crack, scared it was those strange men again. Instead, Yoruichi saw her father. Her father, who usually was never there and too busy to be with the family. She also saw cherry and blue flashing lights just outside the windows. Many men in uniforms, which she knew as their private police squad, began removing the corpses from the rooms. Yoruichi stared at her father as he pinched his nose in grievance._

_"Oh Hanae...Sonosuke." He whispered shaking his head. It looked as if he were crying, but she couldn't tell._

_Moving out of his study she slowly shifted along the wall. "Daddy?" Yoruichi called out to him, not sure if he could hear her. _

_Namatsai then let go of his nose as he looked towards his study room. He saw Yoruichi, small and frail, standing in the shadows. "Yoruichi.." He said. He looked near excited to see her._

_"Daddy, Is mommy and brother..." Yoruichi swallowed hard. She barely knew the understanding of the word but she understood it well enough. "Dead?" she asked him._

_Namatsai curled his lips in. "Yes sweetie....yes."_

_"They're..not coming back?"_

_Namatsai closed his eyes as he lifted his daughter into his arms. "No. It's just you and me now."_

_"No.." Yoruichi whispered as her dark purple locks draped in front of her face shielding her eyes. Tears poured from her face. This one time..one time..she felt complete heart ache. Such sadness you couldn't possibly understand to bare. Everyone closest to her was gone. Now all she was left with her father. A man she knew, but knew nothing of. This man was now to be her legal guardian._

_Yoruichi looked back into his face before it swirled into a mist and disappeared from view. Slowly, she dropped to the ground gently on all fours. Checking herself, she was back to normal. She was eighteen again. _

_"What happend?" Yoruichi questioned. She touched her face. Tears. _

_Looking around, she noticed her surroundings were back to the thick, blank, grey mass they had been before. Turning around she called out to anyone. Someone._

_"Hello?!" Yoruichi yelled. "Can anyone hear me!?" She knew it was pointless to ask. No one would be here. _

_Licking her lips Yoruichi turned around only to be greeted by the turning back of Soifon in the distance. Yoruichi's smile widened. _

_"Soi!" She called out to her. Running after her, she felt as if she were going no where. "Soi, wait up!" Yoruichi called again though only to her disappointment to have it look as if she had gotten farther away. "Soi stop!" Yoruichi pleaded. "Wait! Soifon!"_

_Suddenly Soi stopped and Yoruichi warped forward to where she was mere feet from her. "What the?" Yoruichi asked looking around. _

_As she darted her head to the left she saw an image of Kukakku, and to her right, Kisuke._

_"Kisuke? Kukakku? What are you guys doing here?" Yoruichi asked, still aware of Soi's presence before her._

_"Yoruichi...You should have saved her." Kukakku said._

_"I tried Kukakku." Yoruichi whispered. "I really tried, but they were too strong."_

_"You should have tried harder." she hissed. _

_"Now look, Aizan killed us because we had to do it for you." Kisuke said to her finishing the sentence._

_Yoruichi snapped her head towards him. "What do you mean? You aren't dead." Yoruichi said shaking her head. "You're not!"_

_"Oh, yes we are." Kukakku told her before looking her friend in the eye. "You were killed that night. We had to save Soi for you and look what happend. You couldn't save anyone then and you can't save them now."_

_"Yes I can!" Yoruichi yelled grabbing her shirt. "I'm going to save her because I know I'm not dead!"_

_"Then do it.." Kukakku said before suddenly falling limp in Yoruichi's hands._

_"Kukakku?" Yoruichi asked but backed up quickly as blood began to pour from her mouth rapidly. "The hell?" Yoruichi dropped her onto the misty ground around them._

_More blood exited from her nose, ears and eyes, draining her of life, before she finally died before her. Yoruichi cringed in fear. Turning around she backed in horror as she found Kisuke the same way. Dead and emptied of all blood. _

_Panicked she snapped her head around to look at Soi who was now faced towards her. Her bangs covered her eyes._

_"Soi?" Yoruichi asked hesitantly as she reached her hand out to her unsure of what was to happen._

_"Yoruichi.." Soi whispered pleadingly. "Why didn't you come get me? Why didn't you save me?" She asked as she gripped Yoruichi's shirt._

_"I-I'm going to Soi! I'm going to save you. I won't let them kill you I promise." Yoruichi said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She brushed her thumb agains Soi's lips._

_"Oh Yoruichi...." Soi said looking up to her. _

_Yoruichi felt warmth rise withing her but it soon turned to fear as Soi's eyes went from pleading and grey, to dark and demented; deep black orbs staring hard into her soul. Her tainted and tatterd soul._

_"The bloody hell?" Yoruichi questioned as she tried to move away. _

_"Oh Yoruichi.." Soi's voice still remained soft. "You're so....foolish."_

_Suddenly Yoruichi felt something grab onto her legs. When she looked down she noticed Kukakku and Kisukes bloodied and cold hands gripping her ankles tightly._

_"Let go!" Yoruichi demanded trying to kick them off but to of no avail. Soi gripped her shoulders tightly. Yoruichi looked at her with plea. "Soi, let me go!" Yoruichi demanded trying to pry the younger girls hands off her shoulders but still could not break the hold._

_"You should have saved us." Soi said whispering to Yoruichi tauntingly._

_"You should have saved us." Kukakku repeated the mantra._

_"You should have saved us." Kisuke repeated as well._

_Just then, voices all appeared from the mist. Her mother, brother, the maid, the butler, all of them appeared. Everyone she killed and everyone that died for her._

_"You should have saved us.." They repeated in unison. "You should have saved us."  
_

_"I TRIED!" Yoruichi cried out in agony. "I'M SORRY! I TRIED! I WANTED TO, I'M SORRY!"_

_"You should have saved us..."_

_"I TRIED! I'M SO SORRY! I TRIED! I TRIED!!!" Yoruichi yelled at them again as they began to swarm closer to her. _

_Soon they became too close. She felt her oxygen being drained away; she couldn't breath, she couldn't focus. Just then, the world shattered around her as she fell into darkness around them. They all disappeared as soon as they plummeted..they all disappeared; accept Soi. _

_Yoruichi began to feel her heart rapidly increases as she plummeted into the dark abyss around her. **'I'm going to die!' **Yoruichi panicked when suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around her Yoruichi looked up to find Soi grasping her body._

_"Get off me!" Yoruichi hissed remembering the demonic Soifon she had just witnessed; but instead it was __**her **__Soi. Her sweet caring Soi that she saw now. Her misty grey eyes were wet with tears._

_"It's okay Yoruichi." Soi told her as she gripped her tighter. _

_"Soi.." Yoruichi felt tears fill her eyes again. "I-I'm scared. I don't know if I can save you." She wrapped her arms around the younger girl for comfort who in turn kissed Yoruichi gently on the lips._

_"We all get scared Yoruichi. Even the most brave. That means you're human." Soi told her honestly. "But don't be afraid now. Because if we go, we go together..." Soi whispered as last words into Yoruichi's ears._

_Amazingly this comforted her. Letting out a shakey sigh, she held Soi close to her body as they disappeared into the darkness around them as hands reached out and dug them deeper into the abyss._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Review? yes? no? maybe so? Tell me what you think? I'd hate to have a nightmare like this.


	16. The truth revealed

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: Okay, so for those of you CONFUSED...last chapter was after Yoruichi was knocked out and that was her dream she had while she was laying in her torn apartment bleeding from her skull. Capish? We clear? okay. Enjoy.

* * *

**The truth revealed**

Kukakku walked into the room with a wet towel and Kisuke followed close behind with a bucket of warm water. Ringing it out Kukakku dabbed it on Yoruichi's neck, chest and then put it on her forehead.

Kukakku sighed. "Damn bitch, what the hell happened to ya?"

Kisuke set the water down and looked at her from under his hat. "Oh, Yoruichi..always getting into trouble. Well, it doesn't surprise me, you've been like this since I can remember. You weren't exactly the most obedient child. But lets see what truths I can uncover by the bruises on your body." Kisuke said as he pulled the blanket down Yoruichi's body to reveal her in simply nothing but a bra and pants.

Kukakku looked at him. "Your going to do tests on her? She's still awake!" She said pointing a finger towards the still unconcious girl on the bed. Yoruichi's brows were furrowed and she was sweating. It looked like she tried to form words in her sleep but simply came out as low mumbles.

"Tests? no! Of course not. I'm simply going to check her body-"

Kukakku swung her fist at his face. "You pervert, this is just gon' be-"

Kisuke caught her fist before it even made contact and pushed her back. "It's not going to be like that Kukakku." He told her before he went back to examing Yoruichi's body.

Kukakku simply stared at him in awe. The guy always seemed so aloof, why was he serious now? "Geeze, sorry Kis-"

"It's no problem." He said as he studied Yoruichi's neck closely. Kukakku walked up beside him being sure not to interrupt this time. "Mmhm." He said as she moved her head to get a better look. Yoruichi grunted slightly.

"Well?" Kukakku asked as she looked down at him getting to work.

"It looks like shes been strangled. See? There are finger bruising around her neck."

"Is that what caused her to pass out?"

"No. Apparently, this crack in her skull did. I'm surprised that she doesn't have a concussion. That's quite a hard hit to get through that thick skull." He said as he pulled off his hat and set it down behind him. He scratched his head. "Kukakku?"

"Yeah?"

"Pull down her pants for me."

"Excuse me, what?!"

"I need to check for semen. She may have been raped you know." Kisuke said matter-of-factly. "Now take them off."

"Her's er mine?" Kukakku said winking jokingly before moving towards Yoruichi's legs.

"Hah! So funny!..but seriously, c'mon." Kisuke said as he got some tools from the back.

Kukakku shook her head. "Sorry Yoruichi." She said before she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down slinging them to the floor. Grabbing her panties, she removed them too exposing her completely. Kukakku turned her head away from her friends area swiftly, her face a bit red. Covering it up with the blanket again she moved back up towards Yoruichi's face and looked at her.

Yoruichi's face looked distraught as she slightly twisted and turned. Kukakku thought about when they had found her in her apartment that morning.

_-_

_-_

_"Yo, Kisuke, you sure it's okay to just be visitin' unexpectedly?" Kukakku asked as she sat in the passengers seat of his car._

_"Of course! Besides, her father wants us to get her because apparently she's not answering her phone." Kisuke said smiling._

_"Maybe she's just busy. Besides, she don't like her dad so maybe she's just ignorin' him. She'll get to it eventually." Kukakku told him crossing her arms over her chest._

_Kisuke looked over at her and smirked._

_"What you smilin' at 'hat boy'?" Kukakku asked gracing him with a rather stupid nick name._

_"Oh, nothing." Kisuke said playfully as he poked Kukakku's arm._

_Kukakku looked down at his hand following it up to his shadowed eyes. "What?"_

_"You don't want to go just in case she might be spendin time with __**Soifon**__?"_

_"What'r ya gettin' at Kisuke? Who cares if she spends time with the kid." Kukakku said slightly glaring it the blond haired man._

_"That you..I don't know, might be..jealous?" Kisuke proposed giving her a quick side glance. Kukakku just sat with her mouth slightly hung._

_"E-excuse me?" Kukakku said not knowing what else to say. She would never call herself a loving person, but something about Yoruichi was attractive. Maybe it was her face or body? no, it was more than that. It was her personality, her spunk, her determination, and that's what Kukakku liked most. Yes, even after they broke up she was still attracted to the Shihoin but she'd be damned if anyone ever knew._

_"So I was right." Kisuke said as he continued driving._

_"I'm not jealous. She'll be with who she want's ta' be with." Kukakku said finally as she closed her eyes. Her wild and spiked mess of thick black hair hung over her eyes._

_"But you're still attracted?"_

_Kukakku sighed. "Yes." she said silently as they pulled into Yoruichi's apartment complex. Many police officers, fire fighters and people surrounded the area._

_"What the-?" Kisuke asked as they pulled his car to a halt and exited with Kukakku._

_The duo made their way to the front of crowd but was stopped by crossing tape._

_"Sorry, I can't let you through." A police officer told them moving them back some._

_"Uh, we work for Mr. Shihoin of Shihoin Enterprises. Let us through. We need to see his daughter, it's important." Kisuke told him as he swatted the officers hand away._

_"I said-" The police officer began to restate before Kukakku flicked something down the back of his throat. At first he looked startled, then he just looked dizzy. "Whaa?"_

_"Hurry." Kukakku told him as she quickly moved under the tape and up towards Yoruichi's apartment. Kisuke followed close behind amused._

_"What did you do to him?" Kisuke asked holding his hat as they ran up the flight of stairs._

_  
"Sleeping pill." Kukakku said smiling as they reached Yoruichi's door. Kukakku balled her fist and began banging on the door. "Yoruichi! Open up!" Kukakku yelled through the door. Her voice was thunderous._

_Kisuke stuck his fingers in his ear. "Maybe she's slee-"_

_Before Kisuke could finish Kukakku lifted her foot and forcefully kicked the door open. The door broke off its hinges from the powerful force used to blow it open._

_"That works too." Kisuke said calmly as he adjusted his hat over his eyes and walked in with Kukakku only to freeze after three steps into the apartment. Kukakku froze too._

_"The fuck happened here?" Kukakku asked as she looked around. Bullet holes were everywhere, glass shards on the ground and many peices of furniture was destroyed._

_Kisuke smiled. "Looks like she had quite the party last night. No wonder she didn't answer."_

_Kukakku gave him a side glance before she stepped farther inside only to see a very unconscious Yoruichi by the broken window. She was flinching and blood ran down her back a bit._

_Kukakku, at first starteled, ran to her side. "Yoruichi!" She lifted her up into her arms._

_Yoruichi grumbled. "Soi.." then slipped into unconsciousness._

_Kisuke frowned. "Soi was here?"_

_Kukakku shrugged. "Who knows. All I know is we gotta get her away from here." Kukakku said as he heard footsteps up the stairs._

_Agreeing, Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi from Kukakku who opened the patio door. One by one they quickly made their way out the apartment and back to Kisuke's car._

_--_

_--_

Kisuke came back with the medical tools. "You take her pants off?"

Kukakku closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Yeah." She took out her pack of cigarettes.

"Do that outside or at least out of this room." Kisuke told her. Nodding, Kukakku shoved her hand in her pockets and left the room. "Now.." Kisuke said as he removed the blanket from around Yoruichi's waist and spread her legs. "Let me see..." Kisuke then took his tools and moved around Yoruichis most sensitive area scraping her inner walls for traces of semen.

Suddenly, Yoruichi twitched as she began to wake up. Gritting her teeth she began to fight back her dream. _Soi..no...._

Kisuke stopped his working and looked up at his friend. "Yoru..ichi?"

"SOI, NO!" Yoruichi yelled bolting upright. Sweat fell from her forehead and she breathed heavily. She looked around. _This isn't my apartme-_Just then she felt something in her lower regions and looked down. Kisuke smiled sheepishly from where he was at. Head nearly buried in her area.

"Oh, Yoruichi..look it isn't what you-" Kisuke tried to explain, but was caught off guard as a fist was sent smashing into his face. Kisuke flew some feet back and into the table in which he kept his inventions. Those, plus the table, broke on contact.

"WHAT THE HELL KISUKE?!" Yoruichi yelled as she held the back of her head. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She grimiced in pain from the many bruises and re-opened wounds on her body.

Kisuke simply twitched as a response.

Angry, Yoruichi searched for her pants but stopped when Kukakku entered the room with a gun.

"The hell is going on?" Kukakku ordered swinging her gun around. "Kisuke?" She asked as she noticed the blond haired man in pain on the ground. Her eyes lifted back up to a very frustrated Yoruichi putting her underwear back on. "Well, g'mornin sunshine."

"Kukakku, why the _**hell **_was Kisuke _**molesting **_me?" Yoruichi ordered. A vain pulsated in her forehead.

"Well actually, he was just inspecting yer body. Ya know, fer bruises and what not." Kukakku told her as she rubbed the back of her skull. Her eyes diverted from Yoruichi's body.

"And he was down there for..?" Yoruichi asked sneering at him, now scrambling for her pants.

"Well, we found you passed out on yer floor. Ya looked beat up but ya were only in some pants and a bra. We di'int know if ya were raped er anythin too so he was checkin fer semen." Kukakku said shrugging. "The hell happened? There were bullets and glass everywhere. Shit! You threaten the embassy er sumthin?"

Yoruichi growled in the back of her throat but then stopped when she remembered Aizen's men had taken Soi. Her eyes softened and she slouched over on the bed; her pants half way up her legs.

"Yoruichi?" Kukakku asked as she decided to lift Kisuke off the floor. Blood fell from his nose.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "They took Soi.." She said frowning.

Kukakku placed Kisuke on the bed and looked at her. "Took Soi? When? This mornin'?" She asked walking over to sit next to her.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah, some time around four I guess."

Kukakku looked shocked for a moment. "She was over at yer house? Why?"

Yoruichi glared at her from the corner of her eyes. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that Soi's in danger and if I don't find her, Aizen is going to kill her."

At that moment Kisuke finally began to wake up. "Ouch Yoruichi..." He told her as he sat up rubbing his head. He tore a peice of fabric from the mattress and pressed it to his nose. "I really don't think that was necessary."

Yoruichi grunted. "You had your face..in my crotch..and you don't think that was necessary?"

Kisuke shrugged. "I wouldn't complain if your face was in my crotch." He gave her a perverted grin before her fist smashed into his face again. Kisuke doubled over in pain holding his face. He groaned.

"You keep quiet or else I'm gonna hit you again!" Yoruichi told him while rubbing her fist. "Anyway, that's what happened."

Kukakku took a drag from her cigarette. "So that's what happened, eh?" she asked rhetorically scratching her head.

Yoruichi nodded then winced in pain. "Ugh..my head."

"It was worse." Kukakku told her before smiling. "Kisuke could stitch it up fer ya if you'd stop hittin the poor guy in the face."

Yoruichi looked back at him. "Kisuke?"

Kisuke, still holding his face with one hand, flipped her the bird with his other. "Fine, but I still say go fuck yourself."

"No need." Yoruichi told him before grabbing his hair and forced him to look into her eyes. "You're okay. I know you could take alot more than that." Yoruichi told him. Her golden eyes sparkled as she smiled her famous crooked grin.

Kisuke frowned but smiled at his friend before giving her a light pat on the cheek. "Okay. Lay back down."

-

-

Soi finally found the strength to lift up her head. _Where am I? I can't see..._Soi thought. She blinked her eyes; there was cloth around them. She tried to move but found that she was tied to a chair. Her wrists were bound along with her ankles.

"Hello?" Soi whispered into the darkness. "W-where...where am I?" She asked nervously. She heard a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Yet." A smooth voice said from the darkness. "But allow me to introduce myself. I am Sosuke Aizen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Soi frowned. "What do you want with me?" Her hair was loose now as her wraps were torn off during the struggle with the man who took her from Yoruichi's place. "Who were those men? Where they your guys?"

Aizen laughed. "Why yes, yes they were. Their names were Ulquiorra, Grimmjoww, and Harribel. Grimmjow was the one with blue hair, Ulquiorra was the depressed one and well...you can guess Harribel." Aizen told her amused.

"But you never told me what you want from me." Soi told him. She tried to writh her arms free of the ropes.

"It serves no good if you do that." Aizen told her. "Besides, I need you as a lure for Yoruichi."

"A...Lure?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "That child is more trouble than she's worth. She has evaded me for ten years of her life. Now I finally get to get rid of her. Not to mention her father if he gets in my way."

"What did Yoruichi ever do to you!?" Soi yelled at him. Sadness and anger boiling up within her. She was really hoping the next few lines were not ones she had a feeling were true.

"Oh? You don't know? I would have thought that since you two were so close..she would have told you." Aizen said to her smiling. He looked down at her with devious eyes from his throne.

Soi gulped. "Tell me what?"

Aizen laughed loudly. "That she's a drug dealer! My god..you haven't found out? Shes been working under her father as a drug dealer for five years. Do you know how many people have died at the hands of her? Do you know how many people have died because of her? She's nothing but a lying, deceiving, conniving, cold hearted bitch."

Soi flinched at his words. "No...not Yoruichi.."

"Oh yes. It's funny to believe you looked up to her. You know, she actually might just let us have you. She just might leave you to die."

Soi began to feel extremely angry. Not just at Aizen, but at herself for believing Yoruichi's lies. Not only that, but believing in Yoruichi herself. Everything about here was a lie; and she was mad. Angrier than you could ever imagine.

"So she had lied to me..why?" Soi asked silently to herself. Aizen heard and prefered to answer for her.

"Maybe it was to protect you..or maybe she knew that she would be hurting you and was being selfish. All she ever did was make sure she came first." Aizen told her, his voice gentle. "But maybe, because she was being selfish, she was also trying to shield your emotions so your heart wouldn't break. She never really did know how to protect. It wasn't her strong point."

Soi slouched as reality began to set in. _Yoruichi didn't love me..she never did. All I was..was something to make **her** happy. I never meant a thing. How could you lie to me Yoruichi? I trusted you. I trusted you._

_-_

_-_

Yoruichi woke up as the anesthetics began to wear off. She groaned. "Kisuke?" she asked into the sudden brightness.

"Yees?" Kisuke asked happily from a distance.

"Where..where's Kukakku?" Yoruichi asked rubbing her head only to stop when she felt soreness.

"Oh, she's outside smoking. By the way, she also went back to your place and grabbed your clothes. Since you won't be going back and all."

Yoruichi nodded. "Okay cool." When she ran a hand through her hair she realized it wasn't in a pony tail. "My hair is out?"

"Of course. I can't do surgery with it all tied up."

"Of course." Yoruichi responded smiling as she closed her eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Your clothes are next to the bed." Kisuke told her. Yoruichi looked on the night stand and found a orange shirt with black jeans.

"Thanks Kisuke." She said as she began to change out of her old, blood stained clothes. Kisuke never once looked back at her.

"Yoruichi." Kisuke said, his voice low. "Your father wanted us to give you this piece of information that Mayuri Kurosutchi had found out and given to him late yesterday."

"What?" Yoruichi asked as her brows furrowed. She frowned some, but not completely.

"He found out all of Aizens men are highly trained assassins and all have ranks from one to ten. Some of them had been part of that group but have been removed for committing an unforgivable crime. Others are simply there because they're the lower ranks, and along the way, before you even get to him, he set up traps. Everywhere."

Yoruichi simply looked at her blond haired friend in the next room. His back turned to her. "So it's going to take alot more than just us?"

"Alot more."

* * *

  
A/N: Aw, poor Soifon. Always getting the short stick. But I belive Yoruichi had good intentions. Don't you think? Even if it all blew up in her face.


	17. The fight begins

**Everybody's Fool**

**A/N: I decided to post in clump. I didn't feel like posting one at a time so here ya go. Next four chapters up!**

* * *

**The fight begins, Act I**

At that moment Kukakku stepped back into the house rubbing her arms for heat and putting out her last cigarette. She looked at Kisuke and the now dressed Yoruichi, they both seemed disturbed. "Somethin' wrong?"

Yoruichi frowned hard before she winced, then stood from her seat on the bed. "I need to go."

"Yoruichi, where ya goin?" Kukakku asked putting a hand on her.

Yoruichi removed it. "Just going to meet up with someone." She said putting on a small smile, despite her anger and sadness.

"I'm goin' then." Kukakku said walking up to stand next to her.

"Me too." Kisuke said smiling beneath his beach hat.

"What? No. I can't get any more involved. This is _**my**_ problem." Yoruichi told them.

Kisuke scowled. "It may be your problem Yoruichi, but it's going to take alot more than you to get to Aizen. I told you that." he said in a serious tone.

"Oh, I know. That's why I've got to go see my father." Yoruichi told them smiling slightly.

"What are you plannin' in that sly mind o' yers?" Kukakku asked her friend smirking. Mischeif sparkled in both her deep blue eyes and Yoruichi's golden ones.

"My dad can help us." Yoruichi said turning away from them. Going to the front she grabbed one of Kisukes jackets, slipped into her shoes that Kukakku brought over and opened the door. After a while of staring, Kisuke and Kukakku followed. Tucking their heads into their jacets they walked out into the cold november air.

-

-

Kisuke pulled his green camaro into a reserved parking spot made for Yoruichi next to her fathers company. All three stepped out of the car and walked briskly into the building; Yoruichi in front and Kisuke and Kukakku on either side. She walked with such defined speed and confidence it looked as if nothing could stand in her way, and if you did, she would break you down. Her hands were clenched down by her side. She had no time for games. Not today.

Picking up her pace she turned left down the hall and to the elevator. Pressing the button she waited for it to make it to the lobby. She tapped her foot impatiently before the bell finally 'dinged' and the doors opened up. Yoruichi shoved her way past employees exiting the elevator and made her way inside. Kukakku and Kisuke struggled past the crowd as well. Pushing the button for the twelfth floor, the elevator rose. Stopping occasionally at other floors to let other people on or off, they finally made it to the top level.

Yoruichi, a bit adgitated from the whole elevator ordeal, gritted her teeth together and made her way down the long corrodor of the building. This seemed like the longest walk she had ever taken in her life. The door seemed too far away before she finally got close enough.

"Good morning Miss Shi-" The body guard began to say before he was rudely ignored.

Yoruichi shoved the double doors open fiercly and loudly. "Father." She said sternly before walking to his desk with brisk pace.

Nematsai lifted his head from his work and glared unintentionally at his daughter and her friends. "What do you want?" He checked the time. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked frowning.

"No time for that father. I need a request." Yoruichi said erecting her posture.

"A request?" Namatsai said questioningly. "A request for what?"

Yoruichi licked her lips slightly unsure about his reaction. "I need all of your drug lords and their workers."

Nematsai's eyes opened then closed as he smiled. "For what? What could you possibly need them for?"

"To help me get to Aizen."

"Aizen?" Nematsai asked. He looked at Kukakku and Kisuke who simply stood their distance not wanting to get in the conversation.

Yoruichi's brow furrowed. "He took Soi." Yoruichi said harshly. She had to even her tone not to yell. Animosity evident in the way she stood. Like a preditor. A true, blood thirsty, preditor. "She didn't do a damn thing. Aizen is so low as to attack an innocent person?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically, gritting her teeth.

"It's because she was associated with you dear." Nematsai told her leaning his head in his hand. "I told you this would happen."

"I wasn't ready to just...I wasn't ready to let her go. Yes, it was my fault. Yes, I take full blame but he still didn't need to. When he sent his men after me in my apartment and took Soi-"

"She was in your apartment?" Nematsai asked, eyes narrowning.

"Yes, anyway, he could have just-"

"Did you sleep with her?" Nematsai asked serious but curious.

Yoruichis eyes widened. She blushed hard. "Wh-what?! Did I-? N-no!" Yoruichi told him. "Wh-why would you ask such an rediculous question like that?" Yoruichi looked away from her father crossing her arms. _Not that I didn't want to.._

"I was curious." He said closing his eyes and taking out a bottle of scotch. "Continue."

Yoruichi cleared her troat before sending daggers at Kukakku and Kisuke who were snickering from behind. After they shut up, Yoruichi turned back to her father. "Anyway...as I was saying. Instead of taking Soi, the could have just killed me if that's truely what they wanted."

"So why didn't they? Is that what your curious about?" Nematsai asked taking a sip of his drink then swirling it in the cup.

"Exactly. I'm afraid they might use Soi against me, or kill her." Yoruichi whispered the last part not wanting to think about it. Another life gone because of her foolishness.

"They might..but it's more likey that they're going to kill her." Nematsai told his daughter truthfully. Yoruichi sunk lower from his words. "But it also might be a lure. A trap."

"I don't care if it's a trap. I'm getting Soi back." Yoruichi told him growling in the back of her throat. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach.

"_**You**_ don't care, but I can't afford to loose more men to Aizen." Nematsai said picking up his pen again. "Now get out my office."

Yoruichi frowned. "I always knew you were a coward." she whispered before turning her back.

Nematsai slammed his hand on his desk making his cup tilt a bit, but never spill. He crumpled papers slightly beneath his powerful hand. "Excuse me? What did you call me?" He asked bitterly. "I am not a coward."

"You might as well be." Yoruichi told him glaring from over her shoulder. "You tried once, and when it failed you just gave up. Like mom and Sonosuke weren't important enough. Like they weren't worth the effort of revenge."

"You listen to me-"

"No!" Yoruichi yelled at him. "You listen to _**me**_! People I care about are worth fighting for. Go hard or go home. Don't get in my way unless you plan to fight. That's what I say. But if the people you care about are less important than your company, well then, hell. That says alot." Yoruichi told him before turning to her heels and moved towards the exit.

Nematsai simply stared at his daugher from his chair behind his desk. He scowled as he took another sip of scotch.

Yoruichi looked over but only found Kisuke in the back of the office. "Wheres Kukakku?" She asked still a bit angry.

"Outside." Kisuke told her. "She's making a call."

"A call to who?" Yoruichi asked as she opened the double doors and walked back down the hall with Kisuke.

"Her brother, Ganju." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi stopped at her office. "Oh. okay." She stepped inside and sat down at her desk.

"Whats up?" Kisuke asked peering inside.

"Nothing." Yoruichi said as she peered over new files of paper work. She picked up a manilla folder sitting on her desk and stopped with one that read 'TOP FILE'. Opening it, several pictures fell from it and onto her lap. The folder felt thick. "What the?" She looked on the back. 'From Kurosutchi by request of Shihoin-sama.'.

"Those must be the files." Kisuke said stepping into her office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Yoruichi glanced up at him before opening it up and spreading the informtation out along with the pictures. "Aizends men?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Yeah, Espadas one through ten, or, shall we say, zero to nine." Kisuke told her before picking up a photo.

"Zero to nine?" Yoruichi said looking over the picture. She found the people who had attacked her in her apartment and the parking lot. Each had a tattoo.

"Yeah, apparently, one isn't what they appear to be." Kisuke said before looking up to find Yoruichi staring at three pictures.

"That's them." Yoruichi told Kisuke as she handed him the photos. "These were the ones who attacked."

Kisuke's eyes opened widely as he stared in awe. "Espada six, four, and three." He whispered. "You're lucky you got out alive."

"That tough?"

"Never leave without a dead one."

"I see."

Yoruichi grabbed the photos and shoved them back into the folder. Taking out the information sheets on each of Aizens thugs. She read the list going down of the top to bottom. She read over all their profiles carefully and by deduction, they were all highly trained assasins..or so it seemed. Shoving all the paperwork in the folder, Yoruichi turned to Kisuke moving her hair from her face.

"Kisuke."

"Hm?" Kisuke asked as he played with his hat.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you my goddess." Kisuke joked standing up and moving closer.

"Can you hack?" Yoruichi asked him questioningly. She hated to waste time like this, but knowing what they were in for was essential; plus getting back up if her father wouldn't provide her with any.

"Of course. What do you need?" Her blond haired friend said as one eye peered through his shaggy mane.

"I'm sure you know people that can help us out."

"By people, what do you mean?" Kisuke said knowing where this was headed.

"I'm speaking of the vizards. They formed their own group after they left my father, but we don't know where they've been or where they will be."

"So you want me to find out where they're staying at?"

"Yes." Yoruichi told him standing from her seat. "I'll be outside with Kukakku, make this fast." Yoruichi told him before making her leave. By the time she shut her door, Kisuke was already at work.

-

Yoruichi tucked her head into the jacket she borrowed from Kisuke. It was green, not exactly her color, but it kept her warm. Moving down the steps she saw Kukakku leaned against Kisuke's car. She could hear her yelling some and her phone was pressed to her ear.

"Listen, you half-brained twit! I don't wanna hear shit! I need you over at Yoruichi's office later tonight...I'll tell you when......Just shut the fuck up and get ready before I nuter you myself!...Bye, dammit!" Kukakku spoke into the phone before she sighed heavily and shoved it into the pocket of her red jacket. Her white scarf was long enough to wrap around both her head and neck. Hearing the shuffle of footsteps she looked over to see Yoruichi moving towards her.

"Brother?" Yoruichi asked. Her breath came out as a slight hazy fog.

"Yeah." Kukakku breathed. "Sometimes, that boy can be a pain in the ass." She smiled at Yoruichi. "Where's Kisuke? What did your dad say?"

Yoruichi sighed heavily. "Kisuke's inside doing some research because "Daddy dearest" said no."

"Really? Well what's it for?"

"Some back up. Ones that _**he**_ doesn't know about." Yoruichi told her. "Hey? Got a cig?"

"Mhm." Kukakku said pulling out a pack. Yoruichi took a cigarette.

"Light me."

Kukakku groaned and lit it. Yoruichi leaned against the car with her friend and took a drag. Breathing out, heavy smoke filled the air.

"Ah..I needed that." Yoruichi told her smiling. Her golden eyes were worn and strained; the wounds on her body still fresh, she took a another drag.

At that moment Kisuke came outside with papers in hand. Yoruichi and Kukakku turned to him as he hopped inside his car; they followed him in.

"Got it." He told them smiling from under his hat. Yoruichi smiled her chesire cat grin as he shifted the gears and turned out of the parking lot towards their destination.

-

-

Kisuke, Kukakku and Yoruichi pulled up next to an old abandoned looking house on the other side of town. The buildings were run down with graffetti, houses were small and cramped and people walked around with big dogs. Some not on leashes. There where liquor stores and ammunition stores around every corner, and next to those corners, drug dealers. Most everyone looked poor or damn well near it.

Kisuke smiled up at the address.

"You sure this's it?" Kukakku asked staring at the worn down building scheptically.

"Of course!" Kisuke told her as he stepped out the car. The wind lashed at his face feircly. Kisuke held onto his hat for protection.

Yoruichi smiled as she stepped out of the car as well. Gripping the collar of the jacket tighter around her body she shoved her hands into her pockets. Her body was rigid.

Kukakku, seeing them get out, got out with them. She huddled herself close from the cold air. Her jacket was thin and short, only covering half her body. Tightening her scarf she shoved her hands as far into her pockets as they would allow and followed them to the door. Yoruichi walked up the fragile looking stairs which groaned and creaked under pressure. Kisuke and Kukakku were sure to skip steps as they made it up to the porch.

She rang the door bell and nothing happened. As soon as she knocked the door slid open.

"What the heck?" Kukakku mumbled as Yoruichi looked back at them and simply shrugged. Kisuke shrugged back.

Hesitantly they stepped into the hollow darkness of the building.

-

-

-

Soi sat quietly in the darkness, void of all emotion. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell at Yoruichi, hurt her, make her feel pain like she did. Although deep down inside, she still had hope. She had a feeling Yoruichi would come for her, despite what her kidnappers had said. She had faught for her; tried to protect her; tried to keep her away from them. Yes, she wasn't what she seemed. She knew that now, and she still hated her for lying to her all this time. Yoruichi was a murderer, a drug dealer, a liar. It's what she did best, no doubting that, but she also knew Yoruichi had a soft side. One that truely, honestly, cared.

Soi remembered the day before all this happened.

She remembered leaning against Yoruichi's soft skin. Her scent. Everything.

Soi thought about the way Yoruichi looked at her, like Soi was the one thing she had. Honestly, Yoruichi looked afraid to her, maybe this was why.

-

-

-

"Hello?" Yoruichi yelled into the darkness. It was pitch black and not a damn thing could be seen. Their eyes had adjusted some to the lack of light but other than that they had to blind man walk their way through. Reaching out for random objects they tried not to crash into things

"Hey! Anyone here?" Kisuke yelled cupping his hands around his mouth for extended volume.

_**"Hello there."**_ A voice called from the darkness.

Kukakku pulled out her gun. You can never be too cautious.

Yoruichi heard the click of Kukakkus gun and put a hand over it. Slowly she pushed her gun down. "Chill Kukakku." She looked up into the darkness. "Shinji, long time no see huh?"

_**"Far too long."**_ The voice said before cutting on the lights. On the top floor of the worn building stood a fairly handsome man, besides his large teeth, with a straight edge, blond, bowl cut. Clean cut man with a pink pin stripe shirt, white tie and white slacks.

"How have you been?" Yoruichi asked excitedly as she neared the stairs. Shinji came around the other way.

"I've been better." he said frowning with his rather large teeth. "Mashiro keeps annoying the hell out of me and Love..oh, god that man." He shook his head in adgitation.

"What about the little girl? What was her name?" Kisuke asked under his hat.

Just when Shinji was about to explain a sandal collided with Kisukes face with extreme force sending him backwards.

"I'm not little! And I can kick your ass any day of the week." Hiyori said crossing her arms. She gave Kisuke a defiant look.

"Still ruthless as ever, are you not?" Kisuke said rubbing his face as, oddly enough, he chuckled.

"Anyway-" Shinji cut in disrupting their fight. "What did you come here for? I take it not just a how-do-you-do visit." He turned around and motioned them to follow.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke and Kukakku and cleared her throat. "True. I came to..ask you of a favor Shinji. You and your crew."

Shinji stopped and turned to her frowning some. He placed a hand on his side. "Continue."

"I...." Yoruichi looked down ashamed. "I need help to get a friend back."

"From who?"

Yoruichi slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Aizen."

Shinji replaced his slight frown with a bitter scowl, as if his name caused a ransid stench around him and an aweful tast in his mouth. His brow furrowed. "Is this friend that important to you that you _**must**_ get them back?" he asked casually, though his expression remained otherwise.

Yoruichi nodded; her body was tense. Kukakku and Kisuke stood just as stiff beside her. They knew what Aizen was capable of. His men had slaughtered hundreds, maybe even thousands, and got away with every one. Yoruichi's family and his gang have had their disputes, each the butt of each others joke, sometimes winning and sometimes loosing both men or the war. The largest gang war took place two years ago, about the same time around. Fall or winter, either one. Thats when Nematsai decided to ambush Aizen for the slaughter of his family. Despite the greater amount of skilled assasins; Aizen's power was still far superior. The Shihoins lost and Nematsai never clashed forces with him after that. He was too afraid of loosing what was left of what he had worked so long to build.

Shinji and Hiyori looked at her and sighed. "When?" Shinji asked. He was in debt to Yoruichi for dismissing him to be free of her fathers rule along with the others. Sure she had her dark areas but within it all...a heart of gold.

Yoruichi thought about this question for a bit before looking at her watch-- almost one. "When darkness falls." Yoruichi told him. "Tell the others, will you guys? Besides, you're all the man power we have." Yoruich told him with nervous eyes. She had no idea if one of them would die today, and again, it would still be her fault.

-

-

-

Eight thirty p.m.

Darkness fell over all of Tokyo. Lights flashed and cars sped past without care. Clubs were open and the drifters of night had their fun. Everbody spread euphoria despite the weathers coldness. Bitter winds lashed at trees and leaves began to fall as green began to whither away into beautiful shades of color. Everywhere you stepped you heared the faint crunch of leaves underneath your feet and the howling of wind. The air didn't flow through you and make you rigid like in the winter, but it was cold enough to make you stiffen or slow down your pace for a brief moment before walking faster to your destination.

Yoruichi looked down at the town from her office on the twelfth level of the building. Kisuke, Kukakku, Ganju, Shinji, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Kensei, Lisa, Hiyori and Hachigen stood in the background, blind and hidden away in the darkness of her office.

"Are you ready?" Yoruichi asked. Her hand touched the condensed window leaving a mark.

"As we'll ever be." Kukakku responded for all of them. The aura in the room said all words for them.

"You do know..you might not come back." Yoruichi told them. Guilt nagged at her concience.

"We know." Kensei said. His voice calm and collected.

Yoruichi looked up from the city sites at the window and towards them. Eleven shadowed figures shuffled around in the darkness, nervous; anxious; excited and scared for their very lives. She smiled one of a true commander at her friends. "Then let's go."

At that moment all twelve left from her office, never sure to return again and down to the main lobby. As they exited the building, Yoruich waved at the secretary who was going home for the night. Yoruichi gave her instructions to use the intercom stating that she'll lock up. The secretary nodded, though adgitated, she wouldn't be going home right away.

Yoruichi's small, yet feircesome, crew followed her out and towards the back parking lot some way from the actual company. It was filled with large black escalades in which you ride with seriousness and luxury. Each stepped into two seperate vans. Kisuke driving, they rode out of the parking lot. Towards Aizens secret and main industry they rode in silence.

_'I'm coming to get you back Soi. No matter what.'_ Yoruichi thought solemnly to herself. She glared hard out the window as her breath fogged the glass.

-

-

Kisuke pulled to a stop next to a large white building. How no one ever discovered it was beyond Yorouichi. Maybe because it was located in the center of the forest, far off from Tokyo itself. Maybe, but probably not.

As they stepped out the car Kukakku made her way towards the trunk and opened it. Pulling out several black cases she sat them on the ground. Each popped open with a hissing sound reavealing several large amounts of weapons.

"Make yer choice." Kukakku told them. "I have everythin from knives ta' bombs." She smiled proudly at her inventory.

Yoruichi was best with hand guns so she picked out two wilson semi-auto pistols with silencers. She liked her attacks clean but poweful. Grabbing two four inch blades she stuck them in the holsters on the side of her body. She grabbed two smoke bombs just in case. Kisuke, of course liking things fast picked out an AK47 and sub machine guns. Kukakku, liking the powerful approach took a granade launcher, four fire bombs and a shot gun; Her brother Ganju the same. She'd be damned if she got anything weak The others either stuck with their previous weapons or exchanged them for something they enjoyed. Each carried several extra clips just in case of an emergency. Putting on silencers for some of their guns they prepared for the battle ahead.

It was now ten thirty. It had been two and a half hours since they had last been at the office and Yoruichi cooked up a plan. She knew Aizens place from the outside, what she didn't know was the inside. It had one entrence, which she was sure would not be heavily guarded and five seperate paths on the inside. From there, she wasn't sure of what to await. Everyone had to be back up for another and she was sure the entrence was guarded as well. No way it could possibly be that easy. Or could it?

Yoruichi looked up from her drawn out plan and to Kensei. "Kensei, I need you to test the waters. You're pretty good so I need to check and see if theres anything, any sort of security, by the front door." Yoruichi turned her head. "Lisa, you're his back up. Understood?"

"Right." They both said in unicin. Kensei cocked his gun.

Yoruichi turned to Kukakku and Kisuke. "I need you guys to be stealth." They nodded and Yoruchi turned to Kisuke. "Not a problem?"

"Not with all the break-in's I've done." Kisuke said smiling under his hat. He stood from his seated position on the ground.

"The rest of you have your communication badges, agreed?" Yoruichi asked nodding towards the rest of the crew. Some nodded and others had just turned them on.

Standing up from her position on the ground Yoruichi began to move out of the forest towards Aizen's hide out. The others followed behind her as Kinsei and Lisa moved up front as they were the first encounter, two man, crew. The walk was mostly silent besides the sound of leaves and the shallow or harsh breathing of some of the Vizards and Kukakku with her smokers lung. Suddenly, the air became even more chill and there was a dark ominous feeling around them, clearly unwelcoming of it's new visitors. Yoruichi slowed down. Her senses began to kick in as she became more wary of her surroundings. She was sure Kisuke and Kukakku heard it too, as well as the Vizards. Her golden eyes darted left to right in the darkness of night as it coveted them with a dark aura.

"Somethings wrong...." Mashiro answered from behind. Yoruichi looked back at her, her eyes showed the same look of fear. They were bright with disturbance.

As Kinsei neared closer to the light in which the trees began to diminish and fade, the light from the moon bounced off the building giving it a flourecent glow. Stopping just a few feet ahead, he grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it into the air checking for beams. Not a one. Crouching down he held his gun out and ready for fire. Lisa followed in the same crouched position as the rest stood blanketed within the trees.

"Unusual..this is too easy." Lisa muttered to herself as she followed Kenseis lead into the open area. The neared closer and closer until they reached the door.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock; everyone else's expressions quite similar. _'Nothing?'_ she questioned as she too began to slowly creep out of the shadows and into the open. Others, one by one, began to follow the lead towards the door. Creeping slowly, Yoruichi motioned for Shinji and Hiyori towards the door. If anyone was guarding she was sure they could take them out easily.

Shinji backed up at Yoruichis orders and ran towards the door and rammed it down with his foot. Hiyori jumped in after him and pointed her gun around frantically looking for any signes of life. Again, too easy.

Yoruichi looked back at Kisuke. "Where are all the guards? Trained men? Assasins?"

Kisuke frowned as he tilted his hat over his eyes and shrugged. "Too early to tell."

Yoruichi looked at Kukakku who gave her the same look. She was expecting to have ran into some sort of guard by now as well. As each of them shrugged they entered the building. It was dark in there, far too dark. Everything was covered in thick blackness that you could hardly see what was right in front of you. As the door closed behind them they stood.

"Flashlights." Yoruichi commanded. Each turned on a small flashlight attached to either the gun or their hip.

Cautious, and each guarding, they walked down the large black hall.

-

-

-

Gin Ichimaru sat calmly in his desk in the survalence room. Legs perched up on the counter he scanned the screens. Suddenly, one cought his eye. Although it was extremely dark, he could see figures moving around in the darkness.

"Now who could you be?" he asked smiling happily. It's been a good while since he's gone and had some fun. Adjusting the lighting on the cameras within the main hall he began to pull out figures her recognized and ones he didn't. His eyes surveyd each of the intruders carefully before deciding they definitly were on one of theirs. Gins narrow eyes continued to lead upwards towards the front before her froze. _'Yoruichi Shihoin? Oh my, Aizen will be quite pleased..and I'll have my rank back.'_ He thought as he chuckled evily to himself. His other hand stroked his stubbed hand which had been turned into a gun by his request. A stupid, painful and almost impossible surgery, but it was done, and now he finally had the chance to use it. One way or another, he will get her back, and her friends too.

-

Gin Ichimaru ran down a narrow hallway towards Aizens throne where he kept the captive by his side at all hours. When he ran in, Aizen was casually sipping on a glass of wine. The prisoner was slunched over in her chair, maybe weak, maybe crying, maybe asleep, but it didn't matter. He stumbled in excited and his fox like grin spread all the way across his face making it look almost painful.

Aizen looked down at him from his position. "Gin?"

"Lord Aizen." Gin said kneeling down before him. "We have intruders."

"Ah, so she's here so soon?" Aizen said smiling. "Foolish child."

"Y-you knew of this? You knew the Shihoin child would be coming?" Gin asked almost foolishly. Now he felt utterly stupid for reporting what Aizen most likely already knew.

Soi, slunched over from her chair and still tied up, lifted her head at the sound of Yoruichi's name. "Yoruichi?" Soi whispered. "Yoruichi's here?"

"Quiet girl." Gin said roughly as he glared at her. Aizen waved him down as he smiled towards her.

"Yes. It looks like your little, foolish, girlfriend is here to save you." Aizen told her. A malicious smile placed his features. "Our bait worked."

"Bait?" Soi asked. "Your not going to-"

"Oh yes." Aizen said as he stopped to take another sip of his wine. "Of course we were using you to bring her here. I intended on ridding her myself, though humiliatingly, and sending her back to the Shihoin estate to her father as a warning."

Soi felt tears brim her eyes. This was all too hard to belive. This was all moving way to fast. At first she was some what of a normal teenager, blending in with backgrounds, but then Yoruichi came in. Yoruichi showed her kindness and affection making her friendship like love grow into something more. Something romantic. It all seemed like a dream then, far too good or far too insanely odd to be happening, but it was a good feeling, that oddness. But now it's simply a nightmare, it always was. It was a nightmare decorated and hidden within the beauty of a lie. Now that the mask is removed it's not quite so beautiful at all, in fact, it's ugly. Only lies can make it beautiful again, but not as it once was because now she knows what's beneath the mask, and though she may see beauty, she will always remember its monstrosity. It will always be monsterious even though within this nighmare, through it all, she loved her. She loved Yoruichi.

"You can't..." Soi whispered to him harshly.

"Oh, yes I can. And when I'm done with her-"

"Don't touch Yoruichi! Don't you dare!" Soi said raising her voice. Tears fell from her face endlessly as tears soaked the cloth around her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." Aizen said finalizing the conversation. Soi went stone cold and quiet before she finally slouched over in her chair again.

"But be happy." Gin said moving towards her. He stroked her cheek and his breath smelled of cigarettes. "If you both die, you can finally have her..in hell."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. I'm surprised. Are you surprised? I am. Anyway, leave a review.


	18. The fight begins, Act II

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: I've incorperated some of what happened in the actual show with what I wished would happen and what I feel should happen with how I please because after all..this _is_ fan fiction. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**The fight begins, Act II**

Soi glared up at him through the blindfold. "Fuck you."

Gin Ichimaru, taken aback by her coarse language, sneered. "What did you say?"

"Fuck. You."

Gin raised his hand to slap her but was stopped by Aizens commanding voice. "Gin, halt your actions. That won't be necessary."

"But Lord Aizen-"

Aizen waved his sentence down and looked upon them with a gentle smile. "It won't be necessary."

Gin looked at Aizen stunned for a breif moment before being able to speak. "Why?"

Aizen smirked before ignoring him and lashing his hand out commandingly. At that moment all the Espadas moved from the darkness that covered the back of the room. One by one, one through nine moved out.

"Oh wait." Aizen called out to them before they took their leave to deal with the invaders. "I have a special surprise for you all."

All the Arrancars turned around and watched as Aizen flipped a switch upon the arm of his chair which caused a secret rotating door on the wall to activate. At that moment a cell appeared behind the wall and inside stood a boy. Blond hair, though he acted as though he had autism.

"This..is wonderwiess..." Aizen introduced as he opened the boy's cell. "He will be key to success. Use him as you please." Aizen told them before waving them out of the room.

Gin looked at Aizen frowing. "They knew?"

"Of course."

"So you informed them _**all **_to kill Yoruichi?" Gin took a seat between Aizen and Soifon.

"Oh, no. I had a feeling she would bring a crew. She's not dumb, just troublesome." Aizen smiled as he closed his eyes. Picking up his wine cup again, he swirled it before taking another sip.

"And Kaname?" Gin asked as he folded his leg and rested his elbow on it.

"Here." Kaname called from the right side of Aizens throne.

Gin grunted and closed his eyes as he laid back in his chair. Tapping his stubbed arm with his other hand he waited patiently for it all to be over. Hopefully soon.

-

-

Flashlights searching through the thick darkness, each of them made it down the halls until they reached five separate paths.

"I guess this is where we split." Yoruichi said looking back at them. They nodded in agreement. "Well..." Yoruichi sighed as she looked back at the halls. "I'll take the center."

"I'll go to the far right." Kukakku said. "Ganju's comin with me."

"Aw, and I though I would." Kisuke said smiling. "Well, I'll just take my leave with Yoruichi."

"Thats cool." Yoruichi said looking back towards the others. "You guys?"

"I'll take Mashiro and head towards the center right." Kensei said crossing his arms.

"Yay!" Mashiro chirped happily. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll take the far left." Shinji said looking as aloof as possible. "Who wants to join?"

Hiyori sighed. "I guess I'll go with you, you horse toothed oaf."

"Hey!"

"Enough." Yoruichi silenced them. "You four?"

Rose ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go with Love and Lisa."

"And Hachigen?"

Shinji rolled his eyes again. "Hachigen, you're with us."

"Very well." Hachigen said as he waddled towards them.

Yoruichi looked around as they were all began to group. "Everyone good? Okay. Let's go."

"Wait." Kisuke said as Yoruichi turned her back to start. "Let us pray."

"Pray?" Yoruichi asked questioningly. _God knows how many years since I've done that._

"Yes." Kisuke said smiling through the little amount of light the flashlights gave them. "Everybody, put your hands in."

As Kisuke extened his hand out as they formed a small and closely huddled circle. One by one they put their hands on top of one another; bowing their heads they prayed.

"Dear lord, pray that you watch over us, pray that you give us strength, drive, and determination. Pray that you not let us falter. And let us stand strong with heads held high. Let our guns not sway as we prepare for battle. We have done wrong in your presence, and we ask that you forgive and lend us your might this day. Pray that, if it be so, we die, that we die with honor. But more importantly, pray and swear, we come back alive." Kisuke finished as he removed his hand from the huddle.

"Amen." Came the rest of the group as they too began to break apart. Turning around they faced the directions of their tunnels, and in less than a minute later, they were off. Hollow echoes bounced off of walls and ceilings as the distance became greater.

Yoruichi sprinted down the hall with Kisuke, wasting no time. Each holding both their guns in their hands they hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.

-

Kukakku and Ganju had taken a break from running not too long after they had begun because Ganju had very little stamina at times and was out of breath. Kukakku, simply walked ahead adgitated at him.

"Idiot." Kukakku muttered under her breath as she took her shot gun from around her back and held it tightly in her hands.

"I hear that." Ganju grumbled glaring at his olders sisters back.

"Ya were s'posed to." Kukakku muttered again looking back at her sorry excuse for a brother before once again walking in silence. She sighed. "Jesus Christ, when do da halls fuckin end?"

Ganju heaved a heavy sigh at his sisters coarse behavior. "Kukakku..."

"What?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Nothing."

"Then don't say my name."

As they walked by, Kukakku suddenly heard what sounded like extra footsteps. She stopped.

"Hey-" Ganju said as he bumped into her.

"Shut up." Kukakku ordered looking back at him. She smacked him in his head. As Ganju opened his mouth to retaliate, she smacked him again.

They listened. Nothing.

Ganju rolled his eyes.

"Intruders..." Came high pitched voice. It's echo bounced off the walls and made its distinct location unknown.

"Allow this to be as far as you go." Came another voice, accept this time, far deeper.

Ganju pulled out his gun and gripped it tightly with fear. "Who the hell? Two enemies?" Kukakku cocked her gun.

"Two?" Came the high pitched voice again. Then the deep voice keyed in. "No, for I am only one."

"Only one eh?" Kukakku asked breathing anxiously. "Then what's yer name then freak?" They swung their flash lights around trying to catch the figure before it appeared just a few feet in front of them. He wore a mask with an all white suite. They jumped back in surprise.

"Me?" The deep voice asked. "I..am Aaronroe Arruruere, or as you know me..." The creature said before them as he placed a hand upon his mask. Slowly, he removed it exposing his face into the brightness of their flashlights.

Kukakku froze dead in her tracks along with Ganju. She put her shot gun down. "No..I-It can't be..you...you died...you died.." She felt as if her heart had suddenly stilled in place and refused to beat. Ganju had the same torn and confused expression on his facial features as well.

Aaronroe smiled. "Yes...it's been a long time. It's me, Kaien Shiba. Good to see you little brother and sister. You don't know how much I've missed you."

-

-

"Kensei, you're going too fast!" Mashiro complained as she ran not too far behind him.

"Oh, shut up. We have a mission to do." Kensei yelled back at her pointing straight ahead before he was stopped by a rather disturbing noise.

"Aaaah...." Came a small boys voice from the darkness.

"The hell?" Kinsei grumbled. "Alright, who's there?"

"Aah...."

Kensei shone his light around the area, catching no sort of figure or shadow. "I don't see any-"

_**Tap, tap..**_

Kensei heard the slight echo of footsteps then a foot smashed into his chest sending him backwards. Mashiro, now on guard, began to fire.

"Aah.." The voice continued to call out to them.

Kensei grunted as he swung his flashlight around again and finally cought a figure. It was a boy. Blond hair, pale, freckles but he just sat there, crouched to the ground. He seemed different. Troubled. At that moment, a figure appeared behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Kinsei growled.

"His name is Wonderweiss...." The man said adjusting his glasses. "And I..am Szayel Aporro Grantz."

Kensei chuckled. "Well aren't you of the fruity group. Dying your hair pink? Lovely."

Szayel looked slightly offended but brushed it off and smiled smugly. "Isn't it? But let's just skip greetings for now, shall we? We can do that later..when you're about to die."

"Oh? So we only know your name?" Mashiro asked getting into a fighting position. "How rude."

Szayel flipped his hair. "Yes, but I don't care. Unfortunately." At that moment he rushed forward at such speed that Mashiro had seen him come but could do nothing about it. Pulling out a sword he crashed it into her gun in which she used as a guard. "Prepare yourself."

-

-

Love, Lisa and Rose walked the hall in silence. Honestly, you could say they had nothing to talk about. They were so opposite, but opposed to everyone else, they got along the best. Their flashlights scanned both straight ahead and up towards the ceiling.

"I don't see anythin' guys." Love told them as he moved his flashlight from the ceiling to them. "Let's just hurry up to find the end of this tunnel."

"I agree.." Lisa said picking up her pace. Love and Rose began to speed up as well as they pointed their lights straight ahead.

"This is as far as you go." Came a distant voice from the tunnel.

Stopping, Rose pulled out his gun. He thought a bit before hesitantly turning out his flashlight. "Alright. If that's what you say."

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked him as she too held her gun.

Rose leaned towards her ear. "Turn it out and he can't see us. We'll use our senses." He whispered.

"Good thinking." Lisa said smiling as she too did the same. Feeling left out, Love did as well.

"Not a very smart choice." The distant voice called out to them. He seemed very calm.

Lisa glared into the darkness. "And who are you to say?"

"Your enemy. I am Zomarie Leroux."

"Well then.." Love said smiling through the deep dark. "Let's get this party started."

-

-

Shinji sighed. "Does this tunnel ever end?"

Hiyori rode on Hachigens back in luxury. "I don't know."

"It was rhetorical." Shinji said flashing his light at her.

"I know. I just answered."

Shinji sighed. "Your such a thorn in my side."

"And your a pain in my ass."

"You would know about that pain wouldn't you? Aren't you a little young to let Lisa experiment?" Shinji chuckled.

Hiyori glared at him as she squinted through the light. "Fuck you!" She threw her sandal at his head which, unfortunately, missed.

"Hah!" Shinji laughed before a loud rustling sound was heard in the hall not too far from them. The walls were wide, but not such that a fight could take place. If they were going to fight it was going to be tough with the space they had.

"Little runts like you need to keep your nose out of our business." A deep, aging voice said from the darkness.

"What?" Shinji asked as he gripped his gun, but before he could even pull it out, the loud blast of gun fire echoed in the hall.

-

-

Yoruichi and Kisuke stood side by side. Their flashlights clipped to their sides as they gripped both their guns tightly.

"Do you think she's okay?" Yoruichi whispered, her eyes blank, to Kisuke who stood stale faced next to her.

"I'm sure she's fine Yoruichi." Kisuke assured her.

"What if....what if this was all for nothing."

"It won't be."

"But what if?" Yoruchi asked her voice going lower as she talked. Her grip on her guns loosened.

"Don't say that okay Yoruichi. You've worked too hard to protect her and have gotten too far. Nothings going to go wrong. We're all going to be okay." Kisuke grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall. "It will be okay. Remember resolve."

"Resolve.." Yoruichi whispered, her head down. Slowly, she drifted her golden gaze to Kisuke's greyish blue stare.

"Resolve. Right now, You resonate with fear. Remember, when you attack, it's kill. When you evade, it's 'I won't be killed'. When you save, it's 'I won't let them die'. Resolve Yoruichi. Resolve. Soi was strong for you, now be strong for Soi so you can bring her back."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth hard. "Resolve." She whispered harshly before removing herself from Kisukes grip roughly. "You're right Kisuke. I resolve..to kill!" Yoruichi yelled determined to herself as she began to sprint down the hallway once more.

Kisuke smiled as his eyes followed his friend before running after her. _'That's it Yoruichi, resolve.'_

_'I'll bring you back Soi. I made a promise to myself to protect you.'_Yoruichi said to herself as she ran down the dark hall. Her flashlight swayed back and forth giving some slight vision of what was ahead. Behind her she could hear the swift and soft taps of Kisukes clogs against the tile floor. As she ran she suddenly cought a glimpse of a figure ahead of her. At first it was one, then two..then three.

"Who the hell?" Yoruichi softly panted to herself as she got closer. As she neared she could pull out characteristics. At first unfamiliar, she soon suddenly became consumed in anger as she recognized them. They were the ones who had taken Soi. "You!" Yoruichi yelled down the hall towards them.

"Espadas?" Kisuke panted questioningly from behind her as he held his guns closer flicking off the safety.

"Good to see... you remember us." Grimmjaww said sneering as Yoruchis light caught his face.

"Grimmjaww Jaegerjaques!"

At that moment Grimmjaww sneered at her before lunging forward at such immense speed it knocked her backwards. Rolling on her back she tumbled down the hall as he gripped her waist dragging her along the tiles. Yoruichi yelped in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it bitch? You don't know when to quit do you?" Grimmjaww sneered as he halted his pace and tossed her. Yoruichi tumbled more before she landed on her back quickly getting up to her feet hesitantly.

_'Ugh..shit...I'm dizzy."_Yoruichi grunted as her vision and body swayed. She wiped the bit of blood from her mouth. She saw Grimmjaww move closer to her, he seemed to be moving slower but Yoruichi wasn't strong enough to react quickly as he kneed her in her stomach sending her flying more. During the fall she shattered her flashlight. Yoruichi held a death grip on her guns.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke yelled before he turned to block and attack coming from Ulquiorra. He grunted as he pushed him backwards.

"Keep your eyes on your current enemies." Ulquiorra told him as he strode towards him again slowly. Kisuke gave a sarcastic smile.

"Heh, your right." He told them. "So..I fight you both?" he said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"I suppose. Grimmjaww wanted the girl to himself and I have no interest in interfering." Ulquiorra told him as he took another step.

"So thats yes." Kisuke said.

"Actually...that's a no." A familiar voice called from the darkness.

"You fight **_us_**." Another voice said. His voice was deep and menacing.

Grimmjaww halted his actions as he gripped Yoruichi's neck. "How many of you are there?" Grimmjaww asked her as he looked into the darkness.

"Dad.." Yoruichi whispered as her breath escaped her to never return.

"Dad?" Grimmjaww asked sneering much like a wild animal.

Yoruichi took her chance as Grimmjaww was distracted. Moving her gun she placed it on his shoulder blade. Feeling the cool metal, Grimmjaww turned his head but was too late to stop the attack. Yoruichi's bullet pierced through his flesh and bone and forced it to explode out the back of his shoulder. Grimmjaww howled in pain as he gripped the gaping hole in his arm.

"Bitch!" Grimmjaww yelled.

Harribel, tired of being left out the fight, rushed forward to Grimmjawws aid. Pulling out a long blade she aimed for Yoruichi's head who hadn't the strength to block her at the moment. Yoruichis eyes opened wide as the blade came into view.

_'No...' _Yoruichi inwardly whispered before a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Yoruichi, down!" The voice called from the blackness before Toushiro Hitsugaya rammed himself into Harribels stomach sending her flying back towards Ulquiorra with immense power.

"T-Toushiro!" Yoruichi yelled in startlement as he pulled out a knife. He and Harribel began to battle in the blackness.

Kisuke, busy with Ulquiorra, did his best to fight him away.

Grimmjaww, still injured decided to make his final move while Yoruichi was distracted as well. "G'bye bitch." He said as he took out his gun, but before he could even move the gun from it's holster a large fist crashed into his face sending him tumbling and rolling down the hall as blood followed in his path.

"Don't touch my daughter." Nematsai said as he cracked his knuckles.

Yoruichi looked over at him, and for the first time in her life, was happy he was around. "Dad."

Nematsai looked over at her with hard and cold amber eyes. He was dressed in a tight, sleeveless, black shirt with loose black pants."This is the first time I've worn my fighters uniform in god knows how long." He told her as he smiled slightly. "I thought about what you said Yoruichi, and you were right, I was a coward. Not anymore. This is the last fight. We finish Aizen here. Now, go ahead."

"Dad.."

"Save her." Nematsai said. "Good luck my child." He said as his last regards as he rushed forward towards a beaten Grimmjaww ready to lunge.

At first hesitant, Yoruichi began to run past the rest of them. Hitsugaya held Harribel at bay but as Ulquiorra saw Yoruichi run he turned as well to catch her.

"Didn't you say don't sway your attention from your current enemy?" Kisuke asked smirking as he repeated Ulquiorras words. Moving around in front of him Kisuke pressed his gun to his chest, but before the trigger could be pulled Ulquiorra shifted away from it's range. When he looked down the hall she was already gone.

"You're such a neusence." Ulquiorra told him sneering. "But seeing as the only way to stop her is to kill you..then let me fight all out."

"Go right on ahead." Kisuke egged him as he gripped his gun tighter. He smiled maliciously from under his hat. _'Yoruichi, just be careful.'_

* * *

A/N: And so this is part of our climax. All these fight scenes my goodness!


	19. The fight begins, Act III

**Everybody's Fool**

* * *

**The fight begins, Act III**

"Kaien..." Kukakku whispered as she dropped her guard. Slowly she moved herself towards him. "You're alive?"

"Of course." Kaien said smiling at his sister and brother. "Come, let's catch up. It has been a while."

Kukakku went to sit down. "How long have you been here?" She whispered as she sat crossed legged on the cold tile floor. Ganju, not believing but still in shock, kept his guard and gripped his gun. Kaien noticed.

"At ease little brother. No need to be so tense." Kaien assured as he smiled the warmth of a loving older brother or that of a favorite uncle and even that of a man who had just become a father.

"I..I don't want to." Ganju said looking at him with suspicion, "It's just...you're the enemy."

Kaien laughed. "Agreed."

"So..." Kukakku interrupted. "After you had supposedly died in the gang fight against Aizen..you joined him?"

Kaien drew his attention from Ganju to Kukakku still smiling. "Yes."

"Why?" Kukakku asked angrily. Her hand slammed against the tiles

"Because, I had no use for the Shihoin's anymore."

"What about us?" Kukakku asked seething. "What about me and Ganju? How do you think we felt?"

"I apologize." Kaien said still smiling through furrowed brows. Darkness coveted half his face giving him a half honest look.

"You don't mean that." Kukakku said looking away from his gaze.

"Of course I do." Kaien said as his smile slowly began to disappear.

Kukakku sat up quickly. Hesitantly she pointed her gun at him. Kukakku bit her bottom lip as she cocked her gun.

Kaien cocked his head to the side. "You're going to shoot me?"

"It seems we have no choice." Kukakku said honestly as she stuttered nervously. Her gun trembled in her hands.

"Ah.." Kaien said as he slowly moved from his position on the floor. "You would really do that?" He asked her quietly as he moved closer. His tall and muscular body stood well over her.

"Keep away." Ganju told him as he pointed his sawed off shot gun at him.

"Brother, when did you get such gall?" Kaien asked as he smiled from ear to ear. Gripping Ganju's gun tightly he pulled it downward. "Drop your guard." He told him as he reached around with his other hand. Ganju began to reach for his knife but stopped when he felt his brother embrace him in a hug. "I told you, I missed you."

"K-Kaien.." Ganju said as he forced away tears. So many years past and he was the same as ever. _Nothing had changed._Ganju thought to himself.

"See?" he said smiling at him. He then let go and turned his attention to Kukakku who had also negated her guard. "Come here." He said motioning to her as he opened his arms. Kukakku, nervous and cautious, slowly moved into his embrace but softened at the gentleness he used. She leaned her head on him.

"We missed you Kaien." Kukakku told him as she hugged him tighter.

Kaien then opened his eyes which turned from soft and caring to evil and malicious. "I missed you both too.." Kaien said as he began to glare at her. He sneered as his eyes bore a hole through what he caught as the back of her head. Slowly, he let the knife in his sleeve slip into his hand. "So..." he began to say as he pulled his hand back. Kukakku felt the sudden shift and her eyes opened quickly. She caught a glimpse of his face and the evil look it bore but before she could move he held a death grip on her waist. "MUCH!" He finished as he plunged the knife into her kidney with extreme force. As he pulled out blood sprayed along the hall walls from her puncture wound. Kukakku gasped in pain and surprise.

"Kukakku!" Ganju called out to her as he pointed his gun at Kaien. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as he cocked his gun at him. Kaien smirked and as Ganju began to fire off his gun, he had already moved out the way and had ran towards him with two blades he held in his sleeves.

"Oh little brother!" Kaien said smiling maliciously as he ran towards him as the thrill of the kill pulsed through his veins. "I've missed you!"

-

-

-

Yoruichi sprinted through the halls as the pain coming from her ribs throbbed in complaint. "Shit.." Yoruichi mumbled through panted breaths. _I think he broke something.._she thought as she gripped her side and continued to run down the hall towards Soifon. Nothing or no one seemed to be coming after her now and the only sound heard was the shallow panting of her breath and the soft taps of her footsteps as she dashed through the darkness of the hall without the comforting light of the flashlight. Grimmjaww and broken that in their brief fight.

"Well well...look what we have here. A tiny little intruder." A raspy voice said from the ceiling.

Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks. Silent, she listened.

_**Shwoosh-!**_

Yoruichi heard something cut through the air and she jumped backwards. At that exact moment something shifted from the ceiling and crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Staying quiet?" The voice asked. "Just fine with me."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in horro as something stretched from the far darkness and lashed out towards her face. Barely dodging by the skin of her teeth, Yoruichi pulled out her guns and fired. A loud and powerful boom echoed through the hall and then..silence.

"Wow, that almost got me." The voice said through his raspy-ness. His footsteps clicked heavily and slowly through the halls. "That's too bad." the voice said again. Yoruichi heard him chuckle. "But you can't kill me."

"Maybe she can't." Another voice said from behind Yoruichi, this time, it sounded familar.

"Kenpachi?" Yoruichi asked quietly as she crouched to the ground,

"Oh, Shihoin." Kenpachi said roughly as he clicked on his flashlight. The light was a sudden relief from the deep darkness as it immediately brought all the figures to life. Yoruichi, Kenpachi and the once foreign figure as well. He was a tall man, lanky, very thin but yes, very, very tall.

"Kenpachi is your name, hm?" The man said smiling.

Kenpachi cocked his gun. "Yeah, and yours?" He asked smiling.

"Nnoitra..."

"Well Nnoitra...looks like I'm going to be your opponent today." Kenpachi said through his demented grin.

"Lucky me." Nnoitra hissed adgitated.

Kenpachi nodded at Yoruichi. "Your dad told me what was going on. Now get going, I think you have a friend to save." he handed her an extra flashlight.

Yoruichi smiled up at Kenpachi. "Thanks." She mouthed before cutting it on and running down the hall again.

Nnoitra turned to look at Yoruichi but looked at Kenpachi again. "I would go after her, but it looks like I have to deal with you first." Picking up his minigun he aimed it at Kenpachi. "Oh well."

Kenpachi cocked his gun. "Oh well, Indeed."

-

-

-

Mashiro forced Szayel back with her gun before taking her aim again.

"Oh no you don't!" Szayel said smiling. "Wonderweiss!"

At the sound of his name the boys head snapped up. At first moving slowly he began to have a very sadistic look on his face.

"K-Kensei..." Mashiro called out to him. Kinsei grunted as he got to his feet.

"Aaaah haha!" Wonderweiss yelled as he lunged forward at her. Mashiro fired of her gun but instead barely grazed him as it clipped his hair and flew down the hall. Wonderweiss reached out to grab her but was tackled by a very angry Kensei.

"Keep your hands off!" He yelled as he began to wail away at the boys face. Szayel made a ugly face.

"Ugh, pest!" He said as he pulled his gun out and took aim. Szayel yelped in pain as he sound of a bullet clashed with his gun forcing him to drop it. He held his hand. "Bothersome wench!" He yelled at Mashiro as he looked towards her holding her gun in her hand.

"Oh no _**you **_don't!" Mashiro told him before taking out her knife and ran towards him. Szayel was caught off guard as he simply jumped back. His back slammed against the wall. Mashiro held her gun up and towards his head before pulling the trigger. Szayel moved out of the way and the bullet crashed into the wall leaving a dent but flew back and clipped her shoulder. Mashiro yelped.

"Smart." Szayel said to her sarcastically as he pulled out his gun as well. Angry, they both took their aim circling each other around Kensei and Wonderweiss who wrestled along the ground.

"You going to shoot?" Mashiro asked nervously as a bead of sweat raced down the side of her face.

"Are you?" Szayel said. His revolver clicked as the gun loaded into the barrel.

Mashiro smirked.

-

-

Shinji ducked and flew against the wall at the sound of a gunshot. Hachigen did the same. "Hiyori!" Shinji called out to her.

Hiyori had already jumped off Hachigens back and stood directly infront of their attacker. He was an old man with a long scar running down his face.

"Feisty aren't you, young one?" He asked through his thick mustache. The bullet had missed completely.

"Shut it." Hiyori said radiating pure attitude. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know manners?" He said through a wizened tone. "You introduce yourself first before asking for their name."

Hiyori scoffed. "Hiyori."

"Baragon." he said. "Now that we are properly introduced.."

Hiyori sneered before lunging again never giving him a chance to finish his sentence. Before she could even place a hand on him, Baragon grabbed her arm and slung her against the wall. Hiyori hit with a powerful thud. "Foolish child. There was no tactic or strategy to your actions. You fight like an animal." He told her as he looked at her limp body.

Shinji sighed through gritted teeth. "It's people like you that make my day hard."

Baragon grunted. "Hopefully you can do better."

Shinji smiled. "We'll see now won't we?" he said before he lunged at him. Shinji dropped two knives from his sleeves and began to barrage Baragon with a flurry of attacks.

Baragon easily moved from his attacks as he swatted his hands away. Pushing his hands away Shinji spun as he began to fall to the ground. At a last attempt to land a hit, Shinji placed his hands on the ground and kicked his leg up in a spinning heel kick to his temple. Baragon caught his foot a couple inches from his head. Shinji smirked.

"Gotcha." He said.

Baragon looked down at him but eyes widened in surprise as he flung Shinji's foot away from him. Baragon gripped his scalp tightly. Shinji flipped over and held the blade that had flung out of a secret compartment in his heel and smiled.

"Bothersome child." Baragon whispered. "You just dug your own grave."

"Did I?" Shinji asked smiling. "Oh well." Baragon sneered before lunging at Shinji. He smirked. "For an old guy you move pretty fast."

Baragon opened his good eye and smiled before he disappeared into the darkness.

"What the?" Shinji asked before he sensed Baragon behind him. Baragon placed his blade along his neck.

"Goodbye child." Baragon whispered.

_**Shiing-**_

Shinji held his throat as the shallow wound began to leak a very substantial amount of blood. Baragon moved back as the gash in his arm sprayed blood. He sneered.

Hachigen frowned as he held a large axe in his hands. "I don't mean to resort to violence, but it seems there is no other choice."

Baragon smiled. "Well then." A dark presence soon began to float over all of them. "That says it all!" Baragon yelled as he busted out of his shirt. His aged but still well toned muscles clenched together as his wounds began to heal from the muscles closing the gap.

"Oh my god..." Shinji whispered at the sight. Baragon flung at Hachigen who wasn't quick enough to block the attack as Baragon smacked him across the head and sent him tumbling into the darkness. His eyes caught onto Shinji again.

"Foolish boy!" Baragon yelled as he reached out to him. "Know your limits!" He stretched his sword to hit him in the head.

Blood splattered on the ground. Shinjis eyes widened.

Looking above him Shinji stumbled back as he saw Hiyori's small body pierced with Baragons sword. Blood fell from her mouth as she gripped the sword that ran through her abdomen.

"H-Horse toothed...o-oaf.." She stuttered before taking out her gun. "Y-you..can't do...a-a-anything."

Baragons eyes widened at what he did. He didn't intend to kill her, not that he regrets, but where did she come from?

Hiyori lifted her gun to take aim at Baragon but at that moment her hand fell lifeless as her gun dropped to the ground. The clank echoed through the walls.

"Hiyori.." Shinji whispered to her as her body slouched over his sword.

"You should be grateful." Baragon told him. "She saved you. Foolish, but she did." He slowly pulled his sword from her body as her blood dripped down it staining the steel red. Her blood flowed from the wound and covered the ground around them.

Shinji pulled his gun out. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he raced forward to him. Baragon smiled as, he too, pulled out his gun.

"One." Baragon whispered.

Shinji pressed his gun to his head as Baragon pressed his to his heart.

"Two." Their guns clicked as the bullet entered the barrel.

"Three."

_**Bang!**_The gunshot echoed through the dark hallway as blood covered the Shinjis startled face.

"What?" Shinji questioned before he dropped his gun to his side. He looked at Baragon, he had a bullet hole though his head and Shinji had a small graze along his side. At that moment, Baragon fell to the ground as blood poured from the hole in his skull.

Shinji gripped his side as he looked down the hall. Hachigen held his gun tightly in both his hands.

Shinji smiled.

-

-

Love's body smashed against the wall as Zomarie pulled his fist away. "This is too easy you guys." He told them as he placed it back by his side. "If I can beat you without using my gun, it's just a shame."

Lisa moved swiftly as she ran towards him. Jumping, she spun putting all her force into a kick into his head. Zomarie grabbed her ankle and dropped her to the ground. The smile on his face was wiped away as Rose's fist smashed into his face making him stumble backwards gripping his nose.

Zomarie grunted in anger.

"So, did it break?" Rose asked amused as he helped Lisa to her feet.

"Such a bother. But you can't stop me with measly attacks like that!" He told them as he tossed a grenade he kept in his back pocket towards them.

Roses eyes widened in surprise as the grenade stood centimeters but was even more startled as it disappeared from view. "What the?" He questioned before Something exploded near Zomarie causing him to move away from them and retreat farther into the darkness.

"Be more careful." A calm voice told them from behind. As they turned around they saw Byakuya Kuchiki exit from the shadows. Lisa smiled.

"When did you get here?" Rose said grinning at him as he flicked his wavy blonde hair from his face.

"Not too long ago." Byakuya told him. "I see you're having difficulties."

"Not really." Rose told him.

"Ah." Byakuya said, never getting the chance to say anything else as Zomarie lunged from the darkness at him. Byakuya simply lifted his foot and smashed it into his face.

"Troublesome." he told him before Zomarie placed something on his leg. "What the?"

Zomarie smiled.

"Oh my god..." Byakuya whispered as a flash bursted then an explosion.

-

-

Grimmjaww stumbled panting. He was out of breath and Yoruichi's father proved to be a better match than expected. The usually well groomed man had his hair dangled in front of his face. His hand stood out by his side while the other was clenched and ready to attack. Grimmjaww smiled.

"You're just as much a pain in the ass as your daughter."

Nematsai smiled. "We tend to think alike."

Grimmjaww spit out blood along the walls. "You think she made it?"

"Why not? She's a strong girl."

"I meant past Nnoitra." Grimmjaww said. "Yeah, I bet you didn't know someone was waiting for her did you?"

Nematsai smirked. "You didn't think I would send her alone did you?"

Grimmjaww frowned as sweat adorned his forehead. "How? If you sent someone, wouldn't they have to pass us?"

Nematsai chuckled as he moved closer to Grimmjaww. "The ceilings are high with railings to keep it upright. A person could easily pass us without knowledge if they were up there."

"But how!?" Grimmjaww growled.

"That my friend, is none of your concern." Nematsai told him before lashing out towards him again. Grimmjaww , only able to use one hand, stumbled back from the attack towards Harribel and Toushiros fight.

Toushiro moved back as Grimmjaww nearly crashed into him but lashed out again at Harribel who blocked his attack and in turn cut a gash into his hand which had tried to grip her arm.

"Fool." Harribel called to him as he moved back holding his wound. He sneered.

Urahara, busy with Ulquiorra, took a side glance at them before going back to protecting himself from his ongoing attacks. Urahara hissed heavily as he received another cut along his arm. "You're so persistent." Kisuke chuckled.

Ulquiorra remained void of emotion. "I could say the same. Why try so hard? Who are these people to you?"

"I could ask the same." Urahara said as he jumped back and out of Ulquiorras name as he gripped a small scimitar around his waist and held it out for defense. "Who is Aizen to you?"

Ulquiorra then stopped his attacks as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Nobody."

"So why do you fight for him?" Urahara asked.

"I don't. I fight for myself."

"Do you?" Urahara questioned making Ulquiorra angry.

"You'll pay for your words." Ulquiorra told him glaring at him through bright green eyes.

Urahara smirked. "Does it matter? I'm still paying for past mistakes."

-

-

Yoruichi ran down the dark hall as her new light flickered back and forth along walls showing shadows as they sped past. She panted, out of breath.

_I'm coming for you Soi..I'm almost there._Yoruichi said as sweat graced her forehead. Soon the halls began to end and she came across a light in the distance. She smiled. "I'm there.."

Forcing past her normal limit she made her legs sprint faster. She was never happier to have taken track in her life as her arms flew behind her. Giving one last heave towards the light in the distance she jumped to it. The light flashed into her face and Yoruichi squinted her eyes as she tumbled into the room. Getting up slowly she saw her, she saw Soi, hunched over in her chair. Her hair hung loose over her back and face. She was tied by ankles, arms, legs and wrists. A blindfold covered her eyes.

Slowly, Soi lifted her head. "Who's there?" Soi whispered sadly.

Yoruichi, stunned and happy, moved towards her in the dark room. The only light was the one that hung over her head. As she reached her, she saw Soi cringe. _Who is she expecting? What have they done to her?'_Yoruichi thought as she grabbed Sois arms checking for bruises. Soi lashed out at her.

"Stay away from me!" Soi yelled kicking her bound feet at her. Yoruichi jumped back in surprise.

"Calm down.." Yoruichi whispered to her as she placed a hand on Soi's lap.

"Yoruichi?" Soi wimpered. "You came? You made it? You're here?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi smiled. "I'm here." She reached around the back of Soi's eyes and undid the blindfold exposing Sois eyes. She squinted into the light as her eyes adjusted to the figure in front of her. Yoruichi simply looked like a large shadow until Soi was able to pick out her facial features bit by bit.

"Yoruichi.." Soi whispered happily as she pressed her head slightly to Yoruichis chest.

"I'm so sorry." Yoruichi apologized for the first time in years. "I didn't mean to let this happen."

"I don't blame you." Soi told her softly. "Though I do blame you for lying to me."

"I knew you would hate me for that." Yoruichi told her laughing softly.

"I do. But it doesn't mean you can't earn my trust back." Soi told her looking up at Yoruichis torn and tired face.

"I don't think I can." Yoruichi told her honestly before taking Soi's lips to her and kissing her passionately. She soon began to untie the rest of the ropes that bound Soifon to the chair.

"What do you-" Soi began to ask but caught something from behind Yoruichi. "Yoruichi move!" Soi yelled as she lashed out in her chair causing it to fall forward. Yoruichi jumped back as something flew past and grazed the tip of her nose.

"Bothersome child." Her attacker said. "You always were a thorn in my side." he said as he stepped out of the shadows smiling. His wavy slicked back hair still in place. A long arm knife in one hand as his gun gripped another.

"Aizen." Yoruichi growled in the back of her throat. Anger boiled over her as drive and determination flowed though her mind. Her resolve to kill was reborn within her and she pounced at him with her guns in hand. "We end this _**tonight!**_"

Aizen chuckled. "You were always so impulsive Yoruichi. That's why I liked you best."

Yoruichis eyes widened.

_Flash..._

At that moment, the left side of the building exploded.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment or review.


	20. The final act

**Everybody's Fool**

* * *

**The Final Act**

Shinji carefully picked up Hiyori's lifeless body from the ground and carried her in his arms. Hachigen frowned at the sight.

"She was too young.." Shinji said softly as he walked towards him. Hachigen nodded as he bent his head down. Silently, he said a prayer.

"May her soul rest." Hachigen whispered.

"At least shes at peace." Shinji said smiling down at her. Her face looked peaceful and content despite the blood that decorated her small and frail features which always seemed to be so strong. Her freckles stood out more from her now paling skin.

Hachigen took the lead as they continued to move down the hall. They couldn't just leave her there, it would be unfit for a soldier of her caliber. Shinji smiled wider. Yes, she was rude, and yes, she was a brute, but she was a true blooded, down to the core, loyal soldier. For that, he praised and admired this young girl. She was so much like a younger sister to him.

As they moved, Hachigen stopped and Shinji stopped just short of him.

"Something wrong?" Shinji asked cocking a head to the side to look at Hachigen.

"I hear something." Hachigen told him. "Can't you hear it?"

Shinji frowned. "What does it sound like?"

"Like a rumble." Hachigen told him. He pressed his ear to the wall. "Listen.."

Shinji pressed his ear to the wall. He heard the rumbling, soft at first, then growing in sound. The ground beneath their feet began to tumble and quake as Shinji pushed himself from the wall.

"Hachigen! Down!" Shinji yelled as he pressed himself low to the other wall covering Hiyori's body. Hachigen ducked to cover. "It's a bomb!"

_Flash..._

The entire hallway exploded blasting the concrete and steel walls away and into the next hall.

-

Byakuya looked down at his leg. "Oh my god.."

Before he could pry the device off a white flash cought his eye. Spraying bits and pieces of gunpowder and small chips of metal it combusted and exploded on Byakuyas leg causing it burst apart. Blood, bone, and tissue splattered along the wall and Zomaries face as he was scarred with third degree burns.

"I've..got you." Zomarie whispered from his position on the ground, skin burned and peeling.

_**Tink.**_ Came the small sound of a silencer.

Zomaries face was burned and distraught as the bullet cut through the fog of the explosion and straight through his head. Out of the darkness Byakuya rose, blood gushing from his missing and destroyed limb. He panted heavily as he felt his life being drained away.

Love and Rose, injured slightly, but otherwise fine, hurried to his side. Rose tore his shirt and wrapped it around what was left of Byakuyas leg as a tourniquet.

"You're going to be fine." Love told him. "We just have to get you back out front so I can take you to the hospital. Rose and Lisa can carry on from here."

Rose nodded at him as he helped him get Byakuya to his feet. Lisa rubbed her head as she felt the cut just above her brow. She cursed.

Byakuya grunted as they helped him to his feet and began to move back towards the unguarded entrance. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Byakuya strained to say through the pain.

They listened. The ground began to rumble and shake beneath them.

"Shit.." Love said as he turned his eyes towards their left wall.

In less than three seconds later, the entire left wall crashed around them as Shinji, Hachigen and Hiyoris body flew through the wall and crashed into the one parallel to it. Taken back by the force, Lisa smashed face first into the opposite wall along with Rose who lunged over her for protection as he prevented the flames from burning her as some nipped at his exposed skin. Love guarded the injured Byakuya as the wall next to them began to crack under force and pressure from the previous explosion.

-

Ganju jumped out of the way from Kaiens attacks only to stumble ungracefully on his own feet. Kaien smirked as Ganju tumbled backwards and fell against the wall. Kaien shifted through the darkness and appeared behind him in an instant. Slowly, he placed his knife along the base of Ganjus neck. Sweat trickled down his forehead to his chin tickling his skin.

"Do I make you scared younger brother?" Kaien whispered into his ear devilishly.

Ganju stayed quiet. His breaths nervous and shallow.

Kaien pressed his sharpened knife close to Ganjus neck giving him a shallow cut. He chuckled. "Would you like me to make it slow? Or fast?"

"How's about neither." Kukakku strained to say as she lifted herself up along the wall. She struggled to put pressure on her wound.

"Still up are you?" Kaien asked as he looked at her smugly. Punching Ganju in the head he knocked him out and smiled. "That takes care of that. Not as I would like but.."

"Shut up." Kukakku grumbled. "You ain't Kaien. Kaien ain't a cold, heartless bastard like you!" She stared at him angrily from her slowly fading eyes. She had no energy to fight, but she couldn't let the battle end here, not when Yoruichi was counting on her.

Kaien sighed as he placed his mask back on his face. "Oh, well..it can't be helped. " He said in the high pitched voice.

Kukakku gripped her gun tightly as her flashlight on her hip swayed along with her body. She was woozy and weak.

Kaien stopped dead in his tracks after one step. "It looks like you can barely fight. That wouldn't be any fun." she could hear the smile in his tone.

"C-Cut it out.." Kukakku stuttered as she forced her focus to adjust. "Yer gettin..on my nerves!" Pulling her shot gun around she cocked it and fired. Kaien moved away from the shot and moved closer to her with his blades.

"I don't need pathetic weapons like guns to deal with you!" He yelled happily as he charged around her swarm of bullets that broke the concrete of the wall into small rubble heaps. Kaien lunged at his sister aiming for her neck. "I have...you?" He asked questioningly as his aim missed completely. She wasn't even there anymore.

"No..I have..you!" Kukakku said grunting as she moved from under him with her knife. She stabbed him in his stomach and let go of the handle as he moved back along the wall holding the weapon which caused his wound to clot blood around it. He chuckled.

"Yes..you do." He said grunting along with her. He gave a weak and malicious smile. "But..I have the last laugh." He said smiling as he held the clips to Kukakkus shot gun in his hand and dropped it to the ground.

"H-How did you-?"

He laughed. "I'm better than you think." He said as he slowly removed the four inch knife from his abdomen. The more he removed it the larger the blood stain became on his white shirt. "Now.." He said grunting as he held her knife in his hands. "I suppose I'll kill you with the knife you tried to use to kill me."

Kukakku smiled. "Try your best."

Kaien smiled as lunged at her in the dark hallway. Dodging and ducking, Kukakku evaded by the skin of her teeth as the knife reached for her face with a flurry of graceful attacks. At a last attempt Kaien kicked at her feet. Instinctively, Kukakku jumped over his leg and into the air. She gasped as the knife swung around to her head.

Blood splattered along the ground as she blocked the attack with her arm. She grunted as the blood dripped down her arm and splattered some on her face.

Kaien frowned. "You just don't die!" he yelled angrily. He took out his gun. "I'll finish you!"

Kukakku smiled, she was finally close enough. "No, I'll finish you!" She yelled as she pressed her hand to his face.

"W-what the hell?" Kaien asked as he felt something hard stick to his face. "What is this!?"

Kukakku smiled. "My own stick bomb." She whispered.

Kaien frowned. "Fool! It'll blow you up too!"

Kuakku smiled. "I know." She said as she pulled on the bomb triggering it to set off.

Kaiens eyes opened. "IDIOT!" He screamed before the bomb began to engulf him in light.

Kukakku knew she was running out of time. In a desperate attempt to escape she removed the machete from around a holster in her thigh and in one swift movement removed her arm. She howled in pain as blood sprayed from her dismembered limb as it gushed blood.

Kaiens face showed the look of pure horror as the bomb silently flashed before the explosion widened out then sucked back in ripping his body apart as it exploded the inner walls exposing them to the outside. Kukakku, ducking over Ganju, flew out the hole in the wall caused by the explosion and out into the woods. Her body slammed against the tree trunk.

Taking one last look at the burning smoke of the building she held her bleeding arm. Quietly, she faded into unconciousness smiling proudly.

-

Mashiro and Szayel circled around Kensei and Wonderweiss, each pointing their guns at each other. Szayel looked completely calm, though brow furrowed, as sweat slowly made its way from his temple.

"You going to shoot?" he egged her. Mashiro smirked.

"If you say so." She told him before faking to pull the trigger.

Szayel, on his last bullet fired at Mashiro who ducked underneath it next to the wrestling two and shot her bullet randomly towards Szayel, unsure of what body part she it. As the sound of the bullet echoed through the walls she heard Szayel gasp. Struggling, he reached for his neck, she had shot him in the trachea. Blood flowed from his lips and dripped down his hands and white shirt and pants staining them a deep crimson which dried and turned a disgusting black.

"Gotcha.." Mashiro said smiling. Her victory was well cut short as Wonderweiss moved from under Kenseis grip and lunged at her. Mumbling and screaming like a child he reached for her neck gripping it tightly. Mashiro gasped for air.

"Mashiro!" Kensei yelled as he moved to pry Wonderweiss away from her. "Let go of-"

_**Swoo~**_

Kinsei turned his head as did Wonderweiss.

At that moment the wall on their right side gave in and exploded, at first silently, into their faces. Kinsei jumped over Mashiro for protection. Grabbing Wonderweisses shoulders he tried to use him as a shield but before he could get a hold on him Wonderweiss had taken down the hall. Looking back for a split second he saw the walls give in. The walls broke apart not a half a second later as rubble heaps flew at them with speed intending to crush their body's underneath them.

"It looks like this is it Mashiro!" Kensei said as he hovered over her.

Mashiro wouldn't stand for it. She was too young to die here..too young. Struggling, she hurried to move from under Kensei into the falling rubbled heaps that crushed Szayels now dead body.

"Mashiro!" Kensei called to her. "It's too dangerous!" He yelled chasing after her avoiding large chunks of concrete and steel that fell from the crumbling ceiling.

"I don't care!" She told him as she continued to run through. "I'll be damned if I die here!"

Kensei frowned as he knew he had lost. Quickly, he caught up to Mashiro leaning over her as a guard from the rubble that crumbled around them. Hurridly, they tried to escape from the decaying building.

-

-

Yoruichis eyes widened in pure surprise as she heard an explosion in the distance. Soifon screamed.

Aizen smiled. "This building, bit by bit, will explode. If you can get past me in the time being and save your little friend here, I suppose you won't die."

Yoruichi frowned. "You..."

Aizen tsked. "You're wasting time."

Yoruichis eyes widened but narrowed in anger. Furious, she lunged at Aizen with a the knife she carried around her hip. Swinging at him furiously, she missed every hit.

Aizen laughed at her pitiful attempts as he too used his knife to fight and guard from her attacks. Yoruichi sneered and growled much like an animal at him as her golden gaze turned fierce with the desire to murder. Aizen was nothing but a low life snake in the grass who used others for his own personal gain with no regard to others well being. It made her sick.

But she was no goddess as well, despite assumptions. Soifon knew it first hand. She knew why Yoruichi only had two close friends. It was a sad and lonley life she led, but it's what she did. It's what she always did.

Yoruichi jumped back in surprise as another bomb went off on the right side of the building instead. Aizen looked slightly confused. "Hm, that wasn't supposed to happen just yet." He said placing a hand on his hip.

Yoruichi frowned and attacked at him again but moved back swiftly as he slashed his hand out grazing her face. Another cut graced her cheek as it split open slowly spewing blood that raced down her chin.

"Yoruichi!" Soi called out to her as she struggled to remove herself from the chair which pressed onto her arm leaving a bruise as she leaned against the cold and smooth floors.

Yoruichi stumbled backwards but rolled over and quickly got to her feet ducking and dodging away from Aizens attacks. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Wh-whats the matter?" Yoruichi asked out of breath. "Tired..already?"

Aizen scoffed. "Not as much as you."

Yoruichi frowned at his words but gasped in surprise as strong arms gripped her tightly from her shoulders and twisted her arms behind her back. She yelped.

"I think it's about time you pay for the trouble you've caused us." A familiar and husky voice whispered into her ears. Yoruichi cringed.

"Gin.."

"I see you remember me." He said smiling as he placed his substituted gun-hand against her temple.

"I see you have a new arm." Yoruichi said laughing darkly. Gin smiled. Yoruichi averted her eyes from him to the other next to her. "And you are?"

"Kaname Tousen." He said. "Aizens right hand man in his quest for justice."

"Justice?" Yoruichi grunted. She laughed sarcastically. "Hah! Murder? Lies? Kidnapping the innocent? Is this what you call justice? I can't wait to see what crime is."

Kaname frowned. "You'll eat your words."

"Really? Stuff me full then." Yoruichi egged them, though she was in no position to be making such threats.

Kaname sneered. "Gin, take care of her."

Gin smiled. "Gladly..." He said as the click of his arm signaled the bullet had been loaded. Just as he was about to fire, Grimmjaww, Harribel, and Ulquiorra flew back into the room crashing into Yoruichi, Gin, and Kaname. Grunting and dizzy, Yoruichi removed herself from he pile and scurried towards Soi. While Aizen was distracted she untied her and told her to remain still and not move until she was told. Soi nodded.

"Who the hell?!" Aizen asked angrily as he looked at the heap laying on the floor dog piled on top of another.

Looking towards the hall, though the darkness, three figures emerged. Kisuke held onto his hat with his gun in hand while Toushiro stood weilding a long blade. Nematsai stood in the center looking powerful as he ever would in his younger years. His deep amber eyes glared deeply at the few in front of him then shifted to Yoruichi whom he had found in the far corner next to Soi who was knocked over in her chair. He looked back at Aizen who had a startled expression.

Moving slow, he stepped to look Aizen in the face.

"It's been a long time." Nematsai said, voice low and bellowing.

"I agree." Aizen smiled. "I see you've taken care of my men."

"I see your still a heartless bastard who hides behind others." Nematsai said smiling back at him. Aizen frowned.

"I believe you are in no position to be making threats."

"Really?" Nematsai said cocking his head to the side. He wrapped his fist within a pair of brass knucks with blades at the ends.

Aizen tilted his head back and looked at him scheptically. "Really." Aizen placed his gun back in his holster. "I think we should settle this with a test of might and skill old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Nematsai asked circling around him. Aizen followed. "Your just as old as me."

"Barely." Aizen said scoffing.

Nematsai smiled before shifting his weight onto his right foot which he placed in front and leaned forward. As he slung his fist toward Aizen something grazed past his face and through his hair; strands began to float freely to the ground.

Aizen used his knife to flick it away and looked behind Nematsai. "Hm?" He asked raising a brow. He growled inwardly.

Behind Nematsai stood Yoruichi hunched over and panting.

"Dad, get back. This is _**my **_fight." Yoruichi said, her voice low as she glared at Aizen though her long violet bangs.

Nematsai, understanding, stepped away from him. She was right, this was her battle to take, and he wouldn't intrude on that.

"You're making a mistake." Aizen told her as he held his weapon high.

_**B-Boom- Crack!**_

The sound of another explosion went off within the main part of the building as the ceilings and walls began to crash around them.

Yoruchi lunged at Aizen. "Dad, Kisuke, Toushiro, take Soifon and get out of here! Make sure the others are out as well!" she ordered as her knife clashed with Aizen. Through the falling rubble and steel beams they fought. Toushiro helped Soi to her feet as they began to move out of the main part of the building.

"No! Yoruichi!" Soi cried out to her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Blocking an attack from Aizen, Yoruichi pushed him away and smiled at her her famous Cheshire cat grin. "I'll be okay." She told her before blocking an attack rom Aizen. Yoruichi turned spinning to kick him in his thigh.

Soi screamed after her as Toushiro forced her to move out the building; followed by Kisuke they ran down the main hall towards the exit.

Gin and Kaname stood up in the rubble moving from under the three that buried them to the floor.

"Don't think we're done that easy!" Gin yelled as he lunged for Yoruichi. Kaname followed.

Moving back from Aizen, Yoruichi saw them make a last effort leap to pin her to the ground. Her eyes widened, she was trapped, three against one.

Suddenly Gin simply fell to the ground limp. Kaname stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to the direction in which the attack came. Coming from the distance stood Yoruichis father smiling.

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't touch my daughter."

Yoruichi smiled before another burst caused the ceiling to crumble completely over them. Taking a duck and roll, Nematsai dodged as one of the support beams fell cutting the room in half.

"Dad!" Yoruichi called out. She saw Aizen make a mad dash for the main hallway leaving the rest of his men behind.

"Get Aizen!" Nematsai yelled to her as he began his battle against Gin and Kaname.

"I can't leave you!" Yoruichi yelled as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Get him!" Nematsai orderd. "Or he'll get away with all that he's done!"

Yoruichi, hesitant, slowly turned around and ran after Aizen down the long and dark corridor. Ducking and weaving along walls, so not to get hit, she chased the hollow echo of his footsteps through the crashing sound of concrete as the building caved in on itself. As she moved down the main hallway she saw something buried underneath a large stone. At first horrified as her flashlight swayed back and forth she began to ease knowing it wasn't Kenpachi, it was the man who had intended to stop her before. Ignoring the blood that splattered upon her pant leg from running through, she continued to chase after Aizen. She threw her hands up over her head to protect her from the small rocks that crumbled from the ceilings. Walls on both sides of her began to crack and give under pressure. She had assumed the other four hallways had already been completely destroyed. Her only hope was that everyone got out okay. As she moved she heard footsteps behind her. Terrified, she had belived that they had made it past her father and killed him but instead it _was_ her father. He ran up beside her tired and bruised.

"Too..much..for you?" Yoruichi panted through her sprint after Aizen. Her father smiled.

"Too...many..showed..up."

"More..than one?" Yoruichi asked as she raised a brow but dodged a beam that crumbled from the wall separating the hall in half.

"Far..." Nematsai said. In the distance they could see the light and within it, the running shadow of Aizen. He turned the corner and they figured he was already on his way out the building to escape.

Yoruichi forced her legs to pump faster down the hall as the walls began to fall in their lead. Stepping into the light Yoruichi dashed off to the side following Aizens path. On her way down she had seen Kinsei and Mashiro stumble out of the crumbling hall bloodied and beaten. Together they made it to the exit. Looking back she saw them all, yes beaten and bruised, some looked well near dead, move towards the main exit. Turning back around, Yoruichi was suddenly halted by a strong hand gripping her arm. In defense Yoruichi brought her foot up to kick her attacker in his or her ribs but her foot was caught. Yoruichi looked up into worn golden eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Yoruichi yelled.

"It's too late!" Nematsai yelled at her. "Aizen has left!"

"How do you know? We can still get him!" Yoruichi yelled at him but Nematsai shook her words down.

"Just get out the building now! It's going to collapse!"

"But-"

"Get out!" He yelled as he pushed her towards the door. Stumbling towards the broken hinged steel door she stood. She looked back at him ready to jump back until someone had grabbed her arm. Turning around she realized it was Soi who held a death grip on her.

"Soi, let go!" Yoruichi yelled. "My dad! I have to get my dad!"

"No! You can't go back! You'll get crushed!"

"But my dad!" Yoruichi whimpered almost helplessly as she looked back. She saw him on the inside as beams began to crumble. All the other espadas who had made it out alive, that includes Grimmjaww, who had refused to die, hung onto a ladder that dangled from a helicopter as it made its way away from the scene. Yoruichi looked back at the building that began to tear apart a few feet away from her that increased in distance as Soi dragged her away. Yoruichi saw him make a run for the exit but was crushed as another beam fell pinning him to the ground. In a desperate need, Yoruichi ran back towards him.

"NO!" Nematsai yelled at her as he struggled from under the beams.

"Dad, I can help you!" Yoruichi pleaded as she tried to move the beam from him. Soi began to drag her back away from the rubble.

"Yoruichi, there's nothing you can do!" Soi tried to reason but Yoruichi refused to listen.

"No, I can-"

"Listen to her!" Nematsai yelled at his daughter as he rested his head on the ground helplessly. He had given up. "Yoruichi.."

"Dad!" Yoruichi yelled as the final explosion rang through the building as Soi dragged her away.

Nematsai smiled at her. "I love you. Take care of the business for me."

Those were his last words as the final part of the building caved in on top of him crushing him beneath large concrete heaps and steel beams that groaned and shook the earth beneath it's weight and might.

Yoruichi looked back at the building wide eyed. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stared. Her father was gone. Dead. Everyone in her family that she had ever known and cared for...dead. Helpless, she fell to her knees at Soi's feet facing towards the remains of a once large building. Silently, in the night, she cried.

Everyone stared at Yoruichi as she fell to the ground. Kensei held Mashiro up for support as Shinji still carried Hiyori in his arms vowing to protect her until she was properly buried. Her body was stiff and cold as her body began to take the stiffened shape of being curled into his arms. Byakuya, injured and beaten was supported by Love. Rose held Lisa up against a tree to help her regain her balance and Hitsugaya and Kenpachi seemed fine, though disturbed and saddened at the loss of the older Shihoin. Ganju came around from the side of the building easing out of the dusty smoke that filled the air with Kuakku draped over his back. Her arm was gone.

"So...what does this mean?" Hitsugaya asked silently as he looked at the last Shihoin.

Yoruichi wiped her tears as they hit the soil and ran down her face. "It means..I'm all that's left."

Soi bent down by Yoruichis side and hugged the older girl. She hugged her as she cried her heart away.

"But I suppose that doesn't mean...I'm alone though." Yoruichi whispered as she lifted her head to look into the deep night sky. The full moon shone bright that night, ironically enough.

* * *

Yoruichi stood in front of her fathers currently empty tomb as she waited for them to bring in the casket. By her left side stood Soifon who was holding her hand for comfort. The wake had been hard for her and Yoruichi didn't want to see his face after they had dug him out from the mess. She wasn't strong enough for that. Not yet.

Not everyone was there for the funeral though. Kukakku was hospitalized, as was Byakuya. The vizards were gone as they had their own funeral to attend to for Hiyori. It's not that Yoruichi didn't want to see her too, it was simply the fact that family comes first, no matter what the circumstance.

As the music began to play Yoruichi turned her head to watch the pallbearers carry the casket over to the six food ditch. Gently, they placed it down over large metal racks just above the ditch so when the time came to put him it, it was simple. Simply move the ropes and ease it in. Yoruichi stared intently at the casket.

_Why? _Yoruichi thought as the priest began to speak. _After all these years..so many years, for the first time you show me that you actually care, then you die. Why? I hate you for that you bastard, I hate you. But not in such ways that I wouldn't say I don't love you, because you know I do...dad._Yoruichi let a silent tear fall down her face as the priest began to talk. There was not much to say. Most of the last words were said during the wake and unfortunately, because of lack of communication, she felt sad to say she didn't know much about her father. Kisuke looked over at her from his seat to her right.

One by one they went in order from the first row placing a single rose on his casket before taking their seat again. Another short prayer was said before they finally buried the casket. Yoruchi, not wanting to stay for the rest, stood up and took her leave as they began to place him away. Soi and Kisuke followed her back to her black corvette in the parking lot. The cold November air lashed at their skin and Yoruichi looked up at the hazy grey sky as her black dress moved idly with the wind. It was the last few weeks of November and it was turning December. Labeled as the second largest gang fight that ever took place, they named it in the unsolved files as 'The Winter War'. Yoruichi smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked seriously as he looked at his friend from underneath his hat.

Yoruichi continued to look up at the sky before whispering a small. "I'm fine." before getting into her car. Soi slid into the passengers seat and Kisuke closed the door for her. Yoruichi rolled down the window and looked at him. "Thanks."

Kisuke smiled at her. "Just be safe."

Yoruichi chuckled before closing the window and driving down the road never looking back at the funeral or Kisuke.

Kisuke stood gripping his hat to his head as the wind began to howl and shake the bare branches of the trees. Giving a sigh, his breath came out as a thick cloud as he moved his way back to his car.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and this story is done. I'm actually surprised I finnished. leave a review.


	21. A long kiss goodbye

**Everybody's Fool**

A/N: So, this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I intend on making a _**sequel**_ after this but you tell me if I should.

**WARNING:** **Be warned, this is a highly graphic chapter. Mature content. Yuri lemon. If you don't like, I suggest you leave, but then again you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't now would you?**

* * *

**A long kiss goodbye**

Yoruichi sat hunched over in her hotel bed they had rented out after she had came from the funeral. Her dress was unzipped and draped around her arms but never removed from her body. Soifon came in with two cups; a hot chocolate for her and a coffee for Yoruichi. She sat down by her side as she took a sip and looked at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Soi asked softly touching Yoruichi's arm.

Yoruichi, though still in a slight daze let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Soi placed a hand on her lap. "Do you need anything?"

Yoruichi looked over at her girlfriend and kissed her gently. "Just you."

Soi blushed and let a small giggle escape her lips at Yoruichis cheesy but sweet words. Yoruichi took a sip of her coffee and let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Soi asked looking at Yoruichis face.

"Nah, just bitter. What did you put in here? Salt?" Yoruichi let out a fake, dry, laugh.

Soi caught on-- but this was the first she had smiled in a while-- and she wouldn't kill that, even if it **_was_** fake.

"No.." Soi said looking at Yoruichi's coffee. "Maybe I should have added more sugar." She mumbled. Yoruichi laughed again, this time softly.

"No..I was joking. It's fine." She swirled her drink in her cup some before taking another sip. Soi couldn't take this anymore. Yoruichi spent two weeks moping and she knew she had to get over it soon enough. In one last attempt to make her smile, Soi impulsively grabbed the back of Yoruichi's head and pressed her lips to hers roughly. Running a hand through her hair Soi seeked for entrance licking her tongue against Yoruichi's bottom lip. Yoruichi moaned slightly into Sois mouth slightly confused at her actions. As she did, Soi's tongue traced around her mouth searching. Tasting. Yoruichi pulled her head back from Sois and looked at her panting some. Soi was never one to be impulsive and simply act, there had to be some reason behind it.

"What's that for?" Yoruichi asked smiling a bit, though genuinely.

Soi smiled when she did. "Just because."

Yoruichi's smile widened. "I like 'just because'." She told her before leaning her head down to kiss Soi again passionately, yet softly. After setting her cup down behind her on the night stand, being careful not to knock anything over, she traced her hands down Soi's sides gently. Soi squirmed as her gentle touch sent a tingle through her nerves. Soi gasped as Yoruichi's lips removed them from her own and slowly migrated towards her neck.

"Yoruichi.." Soi breathed as Yoruichi planted soft and warm kisses down her jaw to her neck.

Stopping for a minute Yoruichi took in the light sweet scent that lightly covered Soi's skin from the perfume she wore. Yoruichi nuzzed her face into Sois neck before kissing along it taking time to slowly explore her. Kissing one side of her neck she moved along the base of her throat to the other side and kissed that as well. Soi let out a small moan as Yoruichi's hot kisses and exploring hands made her panties wet with excitement and arousal. Yoruichi un-zipped the back of Soifons dress as she sucked gently on her neck leaving love marks. Slowly, she pulled her dress down from her torso and continued her kiss downward.

Soifon ran her hand through Yoruichis hair as Yoruichi kissed her collar bone and continued her hungry search kissing down between her breasts. Yoruichi panted slightly as she began to feel lust take over her. Licking her lips Yoruichi moved her hands around and unclasped Soi's bra. Gasping, Soi covered her chest.

"Whats wrong?" Yoruichi asked, eyes lustful but keeping control.

"I-I don't know.." Soi said silently. She was so shy and morally pure.

"Don't be shy.." Yoruichi told her kissing down on Soi's ear. Nibbling softly she tried to get her to open up.

"Y-Yoruichi..I-I never-"

"I'll go gentle. I promise." Yoruichi whispered huskily in her ear, eager to get back to the activity before hand.

Slowly and hesitantly, Soi moved her hands from around her chest as Yoruichi slowly removed her bra exposing her. The slightly brisk air grazed over her nipples turning them slightly erect. Soi moaned as Yoruichi moved from her position high on her body moving lower as she grazed her lips against her breasts. Soi squirmed nervously under Yoruichis arousing touch as she brushed her lips against her chest. Yoruichi smiled before licking her lips then she stopped.

"W-what's wrong?" Soi asked as a heavy blush washed over her face.

Yoruichi smiled. "Nothing." she told her honestly. "Just admiring." She looked Soi in the face as she brushed a finger against her lips. "You're so beautiful." she said before pressing her lips over one of Soi's creamy flesh mounds as she sucked gingerly. Taking Sois other in her hand she began to massage it with care and precision pinching at her nipple every now and again.

"Oh..Yoruichi." Soi moaned as she arched her back to her touch. Yoruichi responded to her moan as she removed her lips from Soi's now moist breast and moved to the other as she massaged it with her mouth and tongue. Gasping, she ran her hand through Yoruichi's deep purple locks as she removed the scrunchie from her hair letting it flow free.

Removing her lips from Soi's other breast she took the rest of Soi's dress and moved it down over her ankles before tossing it to the floor next to her bed. Soi, anxious as well, removed Yoruichis dress-- though not as gracefully, and tossed it too the floor. Taking their time, they explored each other's bodies with hot and wet kisses. Grinding pelvises together they became wetter at each touch.

Never removing her panties, Yoruichi reached down onto Soi's and massaged her throbbing and swollen clit. She could feel Soi's wetness as it soaked her panties to the core.

"My, my..wet aren't we my little bee?" Yoruichi teased as she stroked it tenderly again. Soi moaned lightly.

"Don't tease Yoruichi.." Soi pleaded as she arched herself onto Yoruichi's hand seeking for the pleasure she knew only Yoruichi could supply.

"I don't know..." Yoruichi whispered huskily. "I wanna make you beg."

"B-beg?" Soi stuttered as Yoruichi pressed her fingers hard onto Soi's clit again sending a wave of arousal up her body. She moaned louder that time.

"Yes.." Yoruichi said slipping her hand into Soi's panties. "Beg." she said as she kissed down Soi's stomach and ran her fingers along Soi's womanhood that was soaked with pre-cum. Soi grabbed at Yoruichi's hand begging her to insert. Yoruichi held her muscles firm so not to give into Soi's need right away.

"Yoruichi..please.." Soi begged as Yoruichi slowly inserted one finger slightly but pulled out and began to tease her clit again.

"I like it when you beg." Yoruichi said as she moved Soi's panties away completely before tossing it on the ground with the rest of the clothes they had discarded. She began to tease Soi again by placing one finger in slightly. Soi let out a long moan as Yoruichi gently slid her finger into her soaking pussy as it began to cum slightly onto Yoruichi's hand. Drawing out slow, Soi moaned again before Yoruichi withdrew her finger and licked Soi's juices from it.

"Mm..bee..you taste so good." She whispred smiling before kissing her stomach and moving downward.

"Wh-what are you-" Soi began to ask but gasped in surprise as she felt Yoruichis hot and wet tongue enter her. Slowly she swirrled it around tapping all her inner walls and lapping up her fluids like milk. Delicately she sucked on Soi's clit making sure she stayed wet. Soi moaned long and loud at Yoruichis slow and careful actions. Gently, Yoruichi teased at Soi's pussy with two fingers before inserting them deeply.

"Mm..Soi..you're so..tight." Yoruichi whispered as she slowly pulled out but rammed hard into her earning a loud and almost whimpered moan.

"A most beautiful sound if I ever heard one." Yoruichi said as she trusted slowly then heavily using her thumb to rub over Sois clit earning more moans. Kissing slowly back up Sois body making sure to retrace her steps from her breast and back up to her neck, Yoruichi heard Soi make small gasps before her body shook heavily before falling limp on the bed. Removing her hand, Yoruichi licked it clean before pressing a kiss to Soi's lips allowing her to taste herself.

"Orgasm?" Yoruichi questioned smirking proudly. Soi nodded weakly. "That means I did my job." She told her before getting up to remove herself from ontop of Soi. Just as she did, Soi rolled over and pinned Yoruichi to the bed instead. Yoruichi looked up at her in surprise. "My my, I didn't know my little bee had such power." She winked. "It's hot."

"Thanks." Soi said before leaning down to Yoruichi's neck kissing and sucking along. Removing her bra, Soi made her way slowly down Yoruichi's body. Stopping just above her womanhood Soi could almost smell the sweet scent of her cum that soaked through the panties. Breathing hotly on it caused Yoruichi to arch her hips up towards Soi's mouth.

"Ah, ah.." Soi whispered naughtily. "I want to make _**you **_beg." She said before removing Yoruichis panties abandoning them with the rest of her clothes making them both fully naked. Gently, Soi massaged at Yoruichis womanhood. Yoruichi moaned. Soi wanted to taste her badly, yet at the same time get it over and done with. She kissed at Yoruichis clit making her cum drip onto the sheets under her.

"Soi.." Yoruichi moaned as she gripped the younger girls hair. Soi had never been so aroused by someone saying her name. Lust then pulsated through her very being as she began to use three fingers to fuck Yoruichi roughly. Yoruichi moaned as Soi pounded into her pussy. She gripped the sheets tightly as she felt Soi's warm tongue on her clit. Not too long after, a wave of euphoria and arousal worked through her nerves and to her very core as her fluids dripped consistantly. Soi licked her clean then leaned up to Yoruichi making her taste herself as well. Inserting her tongue into Soi's mouth, Yoruichi let their tastes mingle and bind together before they fell limp in each others arm.

"That was great.." Yoruichi whispered to her. "I was really..surprised. If you could say that." she laughed some.

Soi chuckled. "You already _**know**_ you're progress."

Yoruichi smiled before closing her eyes contently as she held Soi's small and naked body in her arms. "Does this mean you're mine?"

"Yours?" Soi asked looking at her girlfriend confused.

"Yeah." Yoruichi looked at her with near watery eyes. "That only _**I**_ am allowed to touch you like this."

Soi looked at her before resting her forehead to Yoruichis chest. "Yeah. Well, you're my first anyway, so I suppose so."

"No matter what?" Yoruichi asked. Soi looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Yes. Why?" She asked as she placed a hand on Yoruichi's cheek.

Closing her eyes, Yoruichi let a small tear fall that barely ran down her face at all. "Just wondering." After that, they spent some time in silence.

"Soi?"

"Mhm.." She responded, her face nuzzled into Yoruichi's neck.

"You know..I love you right?" her voice almost cracked. "And I want what's best for you and I never want anything to happen to you?"

Soi looked up at Yoruichi smiling. "Yes, I know. And I, you." Soi told her before kissing her and resting her head back on Yoruichi's chest.

Rest of the day went by with silence as the only sound was the gentle breathing of the now sleeping Soi. The wind howled outside the windows and cars sped past as the sky began to rain. Clenching her teeth Yoruichi looked down at Soi.

"I love you...a lot." She whispered before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

(Yoruichi P.O.V)

I spent that night looking at you, your beautiful cream colored skin and how radiant you looked in the mystic glow of the moon that shone in through the bedroom window. Your naked body entangled in mine. I love you Soi, I never wanted anything to happen to you to begin with. I never in a million years though I could feel this happy. That's what I think as I watch you sleep right now. I leaned down and gave you another kiss before slowly removing myself from your small grip that you held around my waist. I checked my clock, it was about three in the morning. I guess you could say I spent several hours just watching your peaceful expression and how relaxed you looked despite last weeks events. But now, Kisuke and I must say our farewells.

Silently I grabbed my black jump suit and put it on, over it, my orange jacket. Putting my hair in a ponytail I take one look back at you before packing my bags. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much it's like I can't stand it. Trust me, I don't want to do this, but Aizen is still alive and if you're with me-- he'll come back after you. That's just something I just can't bare again. I'm not strong enough; not physically....emotionally. Mentally. I hope you can understand my point of view. I know at first this will be hard for you, but you'll thank me later. Trust me.

I zipped my duffel bag before slinging it over my shoulder and walking back along the side of the bed. Gently, I ran my finger up your frame so not to wake you. I stop just before your neck and I lean down to give you one last kiss goodbye. I really hope you can be happy without me here. You can do better without me, hell, you're better off without me. I wiped my tears away just before I turned. I can't stand to look at you anymore. It's too hard.

Taking out a sheet of paper I write you a note and left it on the nightstand for when you wake up, hoping it's the first thing you see. It's not much, but it's all I can say without making me want to cry. God damn I'm so fucking emotional.

As I move to the bedroom door I inch my way out. Before closing the door I silently address you, never looking back.

"Be safe my little bee..."

Three thirty a.m.-- I'm gone.

* * *

Soi awoke the next morning to her disappointment to find the bed empty.

"Yoruichi?" Soi called. A blush flooded her face at remembrance of last nights events. Wrapping the sheets around her body she sat up in the bed.

"Yoruichi?" she called again. No reply.

Looking for some clean clothes, Soi reached into the night stand drawer and pulled over her head a baggy t-shirt. She intend to go looking for her around the hotel room thinking maybe she had fallen asleep again on the couch, or maybe was in another bathroom but stopped when she lifted her head and found the note sitting against the lamp.

_**To Soi:**_

Smiling, she though maybe Yoruichi had gone out and that was the reason she left the note but opened it to only have found three words inside and a P.S note. As she read it, Soi's grip on the paper loosened as she let it drop to the floor.

Falling to her knees she felt tears fall down her face. At first small, she began to sob hysterically.

_This is a joke right?! _Soi thought to herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes to clear her vision, she read it again.

_**To Soi:**_

_**Farewell.**_

_**Sincerely, yours.**_

_**P.S- I love you. I always will.**_

Angry, torn, and heartbroken, Soi crumpled the note and threw it against the wall. "You can't be serious!" She yelled to no one. Crying, she looked back at the crumpled note next to the wall. Scrambling back towards it, Soi unfolded the paper again.

Leaning against the wall she re-read it. Over and over again she read. Yoruichi's, her lovers, final words. Desperately, she held it to her chest. Knowing she wouldn't come back, she tried to hold on to the last bit of her she had left.

_Why?...why couldn't you take me with you?_

* * *

A/N: And so that was the last chapter. Pretty sad right? Yes? No? Kinda? Oh well..Like I said, I'm thinking about making a sequel so tell me if I should.


End file.
